Total Drama: Revenge of the Island
by EternalInsanity787
Summary: The fourth season of my M-Rated Total Drama re-do series, this is mixes campers from both canon TDROTI and TDPI. 14 campers total, 1 an OC, 1 million dollars, and 1 island. Also, only one winner. Keep updated by tuning in on Wednesdays and Saturdays to see the new chapters as they come in! But most of all, enjoy the story! Sequel to my Total Drama World Tour season/story.
1. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!

It has now been three years since Total Drama Island first aired on television with it's twenty-two teenager cast and crew, later joined by the quite obnoxious and spoiled girl Veronica and her aunt Blaineley later on in season three alongside two other people one of which is now presumably deceased. Just a year since that said third season first hit the scene with it's singing theme, and now the dashing host Chris McLean with his perfect black hair and matching eyes, wonderful blue collared shirt, majestic khaki pants, well built and amazing body and all good sneakers who totally did not pay me to write any of this stood once more on the dock of the original setting of Camp Wawanawka, speaking of course of the latest and fourth season of his show: Total Drama. "Welcome to Season Four of Total Drama, folks! And we're right back at where Season One took place, Camp Wawanakwa! As you can see, things have changed since we last been here. And by changed, I mean gotten really, REALLY dangerous!", Chris opened up with, suddenly revealed to be standing next to a woman with long blonde hair worn down, a pink hairband, a short pink skirt, pink heeled boots, a pink shirt with the left sleeve long and the right sleeve short, a pink choker on and of course a white belt on, she also had teal coloured eyes, and they both had an intern holding drinks standing next to them, "But anyway, welcome, viewers! Welcome, to the next season, of Total Drama! I, am Chris, McLean! We kinda had a deal with Veronica's Dad, when his nuclear waste company shut down and his princess here joined the executive staff of the network, he signed off all the rights to his nuclear waste to the Network! They gave it to me, and I decided to take her daddy's toxic waste and dump it all over this island!"

"I have to admit", Veronica then confessed, "I would have done the same anyway."

"Haha! Yeah", and then they both took lemonade drinks from the intern's plate, "Now, you might be wondering, what has that done to the island? Well-", and then a giant tentacle came from under the dock, but Veronica and Chris stepped out of it's path, leaving it grab the intern and pull him under instead, "That. Now, we should probably talk about what is different about the island! And by different, I mean totally, totally TOTALLY DEADLY!", he then laughed even more, "Yeah! TOTALLY deadly! Just as that intern learned! For one, the rules of the game have remained the same! A handful of unsuspecting teens will bunk with dirty strangers, air their dirty laundry in our outhouse confessional, and compete in life threatening challenges all over the island! And risk being voted off too! Last one standing wins ONE, MILLION, DOLLARS!And speaking of contestants", and then focus went to a large yacht that was passing by with all of the Season 1-3 contestants on it. Due to the ammount, they will simply be named. On the front deck Blaineley was sitting ontop of Bruno the bear and happily hugging his head, while Courtney, Heather and Alejandra all glared at eachother behind them. Geoff and Bridgette were both dancing to music together behind even them, and the armless and in a wheelchair Ezekiel was having Beth sit in his lap and kiss him romantically, with Lindsay and Brady making out beside them. On the starboard deck, LeShawna, Harold and DJ were all dancing to music together while Eva just stood motionless beside them. On the back deck, Cody, Justin and Duncan were dancing together closely, with Justin somewhat glaring at Duncan. With them was Owen too, dancing aswell. Izzy was hanging upside down with her head in a life preserver and Noah and Gwen just held hands and looked at her with raised eyebrows. On the upper deck, Tyler and Trent were passionately making out on the railings, while Katie was taking a selfie of herself and Sadie behind them. Though once the camera then panned out to show Chris and Veronica, the yacht literally just drove on passed the dock without any sign of stopping at all. Chris just smiled and said, "No, not them, THEM! and of course he was gesturing to a different vehicle coming towards the island, more specifically, a large Zeppelin blimp piloted by Chef, the large dark-skinned co-host with a thin black mustache, gap in his teeth and bald head who was also the chef of the show, who was even in his pilot uniform, but was visibly worried about how he would be landing the blimp. Though he still pressed a switch that revealed the bottom part of the blimp to actually be a yacht that then fell right into the lake for no particular reason at all; "Meet, Jasmine!", and the first person he introduced was dark-skinned, had vest with a white shirt under it, a short pair of khaki shorts and back boots, and she had short black hair in a ponytail with a hat to match her outfit, and she also spoke in an Australian accent;

"Wow", Jasmine commented, gazing over at the island the yacht was nearing, "That island sure is a beaut!"

"And Scott!", and of course Chris was introducing the boy next to Jasmine, who had short orange/red hair, blue eyes, a white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, brown sneakers and freckles on his face and shoulders/back. He was already looking at Jasmine with a suspicious look;

"Just say outta my way", Scott said right back to Jasmine with;

"Heh, we going to have a problem?"

"That depends", and Scott then, for virtually no reason, sniffed his armpit just before Chris introduced the next contestant;

"Mike!", and the contestant he then introduced had brown spikey hair, brown eyes, a teal shirt, blue jean pants, brown sneakers, a gap in his teeth, but overall a kind and friendly appearance, "and Dawn!", and the person introduced after that was a girl who had long blonde hair, was rather short, had purple leggings, a long sleeve green sweater, a black skirt, and black dress shoes. She was meditating on the railing, when she became suspicious of Mike almost suddenly;

"That's strange", Dawn commented to Mike with, confusing him;

"Huh?", Mike replied, "What's strange?"

"Your aura", Dawn commented, "It's...it's just, I've never seen so many colours before."

"Heheh, what?"

"Your aura!", Dawn answered, "And, strangely...the main colour is...quite...dar-"

"And Lightning!", and right when Chris called that out, Lightning popped up out of nowhere and sent Mike tumbling the other way. Lightning was a dark-skinned boy with a shaved/short hairstyle, a blue jersey with a yellow '1' on it, dark coloured shorts, sneakers matching his jersey, and of course dark eyes. When he popped up, he was flexing his muscles proudly, and even kissed them a bit;

"Hello Gorgeous!", was all he said as he smiled at the camera while flexing. It was then that it was revealed where Mike landed, into the arms of one of two twin girls, both in red/white cheerleader outfits, having shoulder length light blonde hair, white heeled boots, and teal/blue eyes. The only difference, was that one had a beauty mark under her right eye. The other did not have a beauty mark, and was the one who caught Mike;

"Amy and Samey!", was how Chris introduced the two twins;

"Um, my name is pronounced Sammy.", Samey then clarified, helping Mike up to his feet;

"Ugh oh my god, stop complaining, Samey", Amy then angrily replied with, "Like, seriously, he can't even hear you from this distance!", Samey just bowed her head, too afraid to reply to her sister at all.

"Hey", Mike then said to Samey, gaining her attention, "Thanks for that save.", Samey smiled and was about to reply, when Amy interrupted with a lie;

"Um no, sorry, it was actually ME who broke your fall, not her!", and then Samey just sighed and bowed her head again, Mike was confused, but just shrugged in response and said;

"Well, whichever one did, thanks.", and then Chris immediately introduced the next contestant after that, who was a dark-skinned boy with freckles wearing a green wizard hat, a green wizard cloak, dark eyes, a fake beard and a gap in his teeth. He was reading from a spell book when Chris revealed his name;

"Leonard!"

"Blippty wee blippity woo, get us to the island as fast as I can say woo!", was all Leonard said, which amazed the next contestant revealed, who was a blue-eyed somewhat overweight girl with a short pink shirt, tight blue jean pants, wedge heels, and long blonde hair done in an incredibly fancy fashion, she also had a gap in her teeth aswell, and had visible eyelashes. She was gushing over Leonard;

"Sugar!", was Chris' introduction of her.

"Oh my lord", Sugar gushed over Leonard, "A real, live, wizard!"

"Ella!", and once Chris said that name, Sugar became irritated when, from the lower deck of the yact, right next to her and Leonard, she heard singing, singing from a girl with black hair similar to snow white, a pink bow in said hair, a short pink princess dress/blouse and skirt, pink princess shoes and even pink princess gloves. There were even birds chirping and flying all around Ella too, and Sugar looked on in annoyance;

"Ahhahh, ahhahhha, oh we're riding on a yacht!", Ella sang happily to the birds, "Yes, we're riding on a yacht! The island will soon be in earshot! And soon, oh my friends, soon, we will be on said isle!", Sugar had to restrain herself from attacking the singing girl, but focus immediately shifted to the next contestant, a woman in her adult years with fancy black hair that was shoulder length, a cleavage showing blue shirt with a black waist part, black skinny jeans, black heeled boots, and the shirt being sleeveless. She also had various rings on her fingers and very fancy golden earrings. She was inrcedibly angry about being here, and Chris even said her name with a very cold tone of voice;

"Cassandra."

"Ugh", the British Cassandra sulked, "Will you bloody wankers just shut up already?! I am trying to actually enjoy my last view of actual beauty!"

"Oh you just shut up you racist old hag!", Sugar said right back to her, angry at her already, "You lucky one of the black people haven't pushed you off the boat already you ugly old witch!", of course, Sugar was refferring to events that led to Cassandra becoming a contestant, which Chris was sure to be bringing up very soon. But either way, Cassandra was still offended by Sugar's comment;

"I don't know who you are calling ugly", Cassandra replied with, gaining her smug attitude back, "Unless, you've been looking into a mirror lately."

"Oh HELL No!", and then Sugar went for the attack, "You just went where you WON'T be returnin' from!", and Sugar immediately charged at Cassandra, who immediately panicked and ran from the charging Sugar. Though Sugar didn't give up the chase, and it was likely she did eventually catch up to and beat up Cassandra. Though we may never know, for the camera panned to the next contestant, who was on the roof of the yacht, far from the other campers.

"Shawn!", was what Chris said to introduce him, and he was a boy with a green beanie hat, shaggy brown hair, a bit of chin stubble, black eyes, a long-sleeved white shirt, blue jean pants and sneakers. He was actually looking at the island when he possibly spotted movement on it that he didn't see of what, and naturally, got paranoid at that very moment;

"Was that a zombie?!", Shawn panicked, "What are we doing heading for that island?! We're heading right for the hoard, man!", and then he began running for the back of the boat just as the camera panned to the next contestant;

"Cameron!", and of course Chris was introducing a dark-skinned boy who was unbelievably short, had short shaven hair, glasses, a red hoodie jacket, short yellow shorts, sneakers and socks, he was smiling when he took a breathe of fresh air:

"Fresh air!", Cameron happily said, and he continued to gush over being outside for once in his life, "A real lake! Birds!" , and then a large flock of pigeons flew right into him, flying passed him but almost carrying him with them, "Woooahugh!", was his noise he made as they did this, but soon enough, Shawn jumped from the yacht's roof, did a backflip, but then immediately crash landed right into Cameron, sending them both falling down to the bottom deck where the last camper to be introduced was;

"And finally, Topher!", and of course Chris was introducing a handsome young man, with light brown hair in something of a quiff fashion, a shirt with somewhat long sleeves to the elbow with a similar colour to Chris' shirt, a white collar coming from said shirt, khaki pants, and sneakers just like Chris'. The boy had green eyes, and even a bit of a dimple on his chin. Topher laughed at Cameron and Shawn's pain;

"Haha! And it looks like those two have already had they're first taste of pain", Topher commented and then looked towards the island and suddenly started to get seemingly excited, "Ooooh! So close to finally seeing Chris up close! I can't wait for this! I've always wanted to see him do his hosting up close and personal!", he then actually looked like he was about to squeal, and speaking of which, things then went back to Chris and Veronica standing on the docks with their drinks in-hand;

"Yep!", Chris commented while on the dock, "It's our roughest, toughest, most EXPLOSIVE season EVER!", and then with both of them smiling wickedly, Veronica took out a button from her shirt and pressed it. Within a matter of seconds, yacht with all of the fourteen new campers on it and Chef driving, exploded. This of course, caused all of the campers to be sent into the air, likely to land in the water. "Right here on-", Veronica then shoved Chris off of the dock to purposely steal the spotlight as she continued the intro;

"Total, Drama, Revenge, of the Island!", as Veronica finished, Chris resurfaced, spat out water, and then angrily glared at her for stealing his intro segment. But either way, things cut to the intro sequence right after that;

**[INTRO SEQUENCE - SKIP IF YOU WANT]**

*The intro song is I Wanna be Famous and the intro is started when a ruined stage light comes from the ground, then another from a tree, then a camera pops out of a toxic waste barrel, and one comes from another tree being held by a tentacle. Then with the clap of a director's clap board, the main camera pans through the camp, where Veronica is being carried on a large tiki by interns, and an annoyed Chris shoves Topher away from him for trying to hog the spotlight. Then things go up to the mountain and into the lake, where Cameron is choking on something when mutant piranhas surround him. However, he is soon shaved when he is fished out by the shorts and flung into the air. This was of course by Lenoard and Shawn operating a boat with a fishing device on it, and Lenoard was amazed as he was reading a spell book and believed his spell worked, while Shawn was just looking up as Cameron was flung into the air. Cameron landed right on the cliff, where Sugar was watching Ella singing infront of animals. Sugar promptly shoved Ella off of the cliff, only to have the rabbits and deers jump onto her angrily while the birds went to save Ella. Similarly, Dawn was in the forest meditating on a stump with prairie dogs, bunnies and birds all around her when a massive mutant gopher came out of the ground and roared, making all the cute normal animals flee in terror, and Dawn screamed and fled with them. Things then went to the waterfall, where Samey & Mike were in a boat together, Samey being confused as Mike was acting like a dancer or a gymnast, until finally their boat fell off the waterfall. While they boat fell down, Samey and Mike landed on a log Lightning was lifting up and down, and their weight caused the log Lightning was standing on to break, sending all three of them into the river below. Amy and Scott were shown laughing at this from beside the confessional, when a land shark with arms and feet instead of fins came out of the outhouse with a smile on it's face and chased after the two, who of course panicked and ran away from it. Things went into the mess hall, which was destroyed and had a massive gaping hole in the ceiling and the kitchen half was fully destroyed, where Chef was trying to find his kitchen materials when things went to Leonard 'casting a spell' on Cassandra, who just rolled her eyes and sulked before Chef tossed some slimey food in her face, making her even angrier. Leonard just smiled happily before he got slime in the face too. Things then went to the beach, where the birds carried Ella safely onto the sand. Things then went over to the dock, where Topher took the camera and began doing poses, kind of like he were the host of the show, and of course posing so the camera could look at him too. This went on until Chris, flying via jetpack, dumped a bucket of water onto him and then flew away. After that, all of the campers were sitting around the campfire pit at night. Shawn and Jasmine were about to kiss when Chris popped up inbetween them with a zombie mask on, scaring Shawn into running away as Chris took the mask off. The camera then panned out to show the camp sign with the season logo on it*

**[INTRO SEQUENCE ENDS]**

Following that, things went to the lake, where;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and soon enough, Cameron landed flat on a rock. Needless to say, he was in pain. A lot of pain. With a groan, he said, "Is this what pain tastes like?", and then groaned of more pain as he began slide into the lake just as an angry Cassandra began swimming passed the rock where he was sliding from.

"Ugh!", Cassandra angrily groaned while she swam for the shore, "I am going to finally kill that man when I get to shore! Him and that Russian-Canadian whore too!", and then things went to Jasmine swimming alongside Samey, when Amy swam up behind Samey and actually shoved her sister into the water to swim passed her, making Jasmine just look on with a somewhat angry look at Amy;

"God!", Amy complained, as she practically stepped over Samey, shoving her underwater, to get ahead of her, "Were going to leave me behind to die?!", Samey then took in a deep breathe as she resurfaced behind Amy, "You are a terrible safety!", once Samey coughed out enough water to breathe again, she tried to speak to her sister;

"But I-"

"Were going to leave me behind if I didn't do anything!", and Samey just sighed as Amy swam passed her. Jasmine just looked in with a disapproving glare at Amy, and Samey continued swimming when she and mike soon enough noticed eachother.

"Oh hey!", Mike greeted her with, Samey actually was happy to see him;

"Hey...Mike, right?"

"Yep!", Mike answered, the two briefly stopping their swimming, "That's the name! Heheh."

"Well, mines"

"Sammy?"

"You...you actually called me my real name?"

"Yeah", Mike laughed a bit nervously, "Heheh...I heard you say that's how you pronounced it."

"It is", Samey and Mike then smiled at eachother a bit, before after a pause, Samey then said, "We should...start swimming to shore now...Mike."

"Yeah...Sammy.", and then they continued on to swim to shore along with the others. Things went back to Cameron, who was struggling to swim, never learning how to, as Scott swam by him;

"Help!", Cameron called out, trying desperately to keep afloat, but of course, he soon failed to, no matter how much he flapped his arms about;

"Spaz", was Scott's only comment as he ignored Cameron and swam right by him for the shore. As Scott swam passed Cameron sinking into the water though, there was just a few more bubbles from where Cameron sank until finally, Lightning came out of the water holding Cameron up into the air, saving the fragile boy from drowning.

"I'll save you little girl!", was what Lightning proclaimed as he then began heading for shore himself;

"I'm a boy!", was Cameron's immediate response to that. After that, things went to Topher, who managed to actually land on a randomly placed raft that had no reason at all for being there. Needless to say, once Topher landed on it, he was actually quit happy about it and even began cheering about it;

"Sweet!", Topher cheered, "Yes! I knew Chris wouldn't let me fall and ruin my hair! He's just awesome like that, ya know?", and then things went to the shore were Chris and Veronica were watching this on a television in the middle of the outdoors.

"I like this kid", was Chris' only smiling comment, while Veronica just rolled her eyes and sipped her coconut drink. It was then that Chef finally emerged from the water just where they were, and of course, while they turned to face him, he was still panting and regaining his breathe from all of this that had just happened. Once he did though, he had some words to say to the two;

"What the hell?!", he began with, "Y'all could'a told me y'all were gonna blow the dank boat up ya know!"

"Yeah we could", Chris replied with, "But I chose not to because, well, ya know. I just kinda did."

"I'm just one of the producers now", Veronica replied with, "I come up with these ideas, but I let Chris do all the improvising...mainly and only because it's my job to."

"Yeah", Chris added with a smile, "What she said."

"But", Veronica smugly replied with, "I am also a co-host and COULD potentially take his job if I could convince Blackburn well enough."

"In your dreams", was all Chris said back to Veronica with, sipping from his coconut drink."

"Hey wait a minute", Chef the said to the two, "I just noticed somethin'."

"What?", both Veronica and Chris asked that in unison.

"Where the heck is Pennywise?!"

"Oh", Chris answered, "Yeah, nobody's seen him since the season three finale last spring. Now it's summer though so, he's probably out havin' fun or somethin'."

"Dang."

"Yeah, but ya know what's really sweet about this?", Chris then pointed out, "With Pennywise not here, we all get more money in our paychecks!"

"Heheh", Chef then smiled, "Nice."

"Here's to making more money!", and with those words from Veronica, her, Chef and Chris all took out their coconut drinks and had a toast to making more money before then sipping from said drinks too. While they did so, Veronica took out her own button and pressed it. This in turn, caused an explosion to occur from under Topher's raft. This naturally, caused the raft to be destroyed and for Topher to fly from it. Topher, screaming, flew right into Cameron and took his spot in being held up in one hand by Lightning, while Cameron flew, screaming himself, right into Cassandra.

"Ugh!", Cassandra groaned once she resurfaced, "Watch where you are going, you annoying little-", she then stopped herself from saying a certan N-word when she saw the others looking at her curiously, "Wanker!", and then she continued swimming towards the shore. Things then went directly to Leonard, who like Cameron was struggling to swim, though obviously he quickly pulled out his wizard wand and;

"Alaka Zam, Alaka Voo, make me walk upon this water!", and of course there was then a pause of silence, before eventually Leonard just looked at the camera with a worried look, and then fell into the water, before soon enough coming back up and once more struggling to stay afloat. "Alaka", his head went under, "Avadaka", once more struggled to speak, "Kadavra!", once more he went under, "Teleportation spell, activate!", but of course, once more he fell back under the water. For a little bit of time, it was almost like he was going to stay under the water. At least, that's what the audience would think, until Ella and Sugar swam up to save him. Though Ella was the first to do so;

"Don't worry!", Ella kindly said, "I will save you, nice Wiz-", and then Sugar came up and shoved Ella to the side, as she wanted to save Leonard instead;

"The only one savin' the wizard is me!", and then Sugar immediately went down under the water to save Leonard the 'wizard' from drowning. She immediately picked him up with one arm, but then saw the mutated shark from the intro coming towards her. However, she just punched the shark in the stomach and then swam up to the surface. Once her and Leonard were there, Leonoard did indeed spit water out as Sugar hauled him towards the shore, "Don't worry, Wizard! I gotcha! I know, your spells must've been hard to make with you concentratin' on swimmin'!", Leonard just smiled in response. It was then that focus went over to Ella, who also resurfaced after Sugar had shoved her away. As one might expect, it didn't take long for the mutant shark to also surface, likely intending to make a snack of Ella. However, Ella, who was initially surprised by the shark, had this to say;

"Oh my!", she started with, "Poor creature, don't worry, I'm sure a song will cheer you up after being so horribly mutated!", and just as it almost devoured her, Ella began singing, "Oh sweet mutated gal, or fella, I know you are a Shark, and are not a walk in the park, but but if you choose to not eat me, that would be mighty swella!", and the mutated shark first looked at her with a surprised expression, but after a while, it just clapped and smiled and actually went on to help Ella get to shore safely. This however, made Sugar angry; Following confessionals skipped due to size limits, things went to the shore, where the contestants were finally arriving. The first to arrive on the shore, was Jasmine. Of course, Jasmine panted a bit, but within seconds collected herself and smiled happily at being there first;

"Well", Jasmine commented, "Wasn't so hard, and it looks I got here fir-", she then noticed something surprising her grealty, "Uhhh...what the?", and of course it was Dawn, completely dry and meditating on a rock with a starfish in her hands, "Uh...how are you not wet?"

"Hm?", Dawn then noticed Jasmine, "Oh", and thought of her response, "I took a shortcut.", Jasmine just raised an eyebrow and didn't even bother trying to speak any further, as Shawn managed to crawl onto the shore behind Jasmine, he too was soaking wet, but like everyone else, he was still alive.

"Man", Shawn said as he was regaining himself, "That was a surprising first problem, but that's nothing compared to the undead hoard!", he then realized, "Oh god...we're on the island where I saw the zombie at! We gotta get off this island, man!"

"Relax", Jasmine then quickly assured him, "This is an island in western Canada", Jasmine then held in laughter to be nice to Shawn, "It was probably just a bear."

"Well you can never be too safe", Shawn answered with, "But...well, I'll take your word for it...for now."

"Well, okay.", Following that, things then went back to the shore, where Cameron was the next person to arrive. However, he was not alone. His arrival was actually due to him standing on an annoyed Scott's shoulders. Of course, Cameron was coughing up water until Scott finally got annoyed enough and tossed him down to the ground. As Scott walked away from Cameron, Cameron just stayed there on the ground, coughing up more water. Following that, everyone was getting settled on the shore. Scott was sitting on a rock and pouring water out of one of his shoes, while Jasmine and Shawn were seemingly just standing around in the background. Cameron and Lightning were sitting on a rock not too far from that, Cassandra was squeezing water out of her hair, Sugar was eagerly watching Leonard do what was likely a 'drying' spell, Topher was fixing his hair back to being dry and it's normal style and Ella was happily waving goodbye to the mutated shark that helped her to shore. Though Amy, Samey, Mike and Dawn were all sitting near eachother. Of course, this meant that Amy was berating Samey;

"Like oh my god Samey", Amy angrily said to Samey to begin this with, "I still can not believe you were going to just leave me behind back there, like, what were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't-"

"Ugh! Just remember that if anyone is going to be leaving you behind it's going to be me leaving you behind because you thought of doing that to me just now!", Amy continued on, "I mean really, god! It's no wonder you don't have any friends!"

"But-"

"Ugh!", Amy whined, "I'm still taking! It's rude to interrupt me when I'm still talking!"

"You know", Dawn then bluntly interrupted, trying to stand up for Samey, "Perhaps if you-"

"Oh just zip it!", Amy bluntly told Dawn, "I'm leaving. Just know that if you plan on talking to her, it's not worth your time!", and Amy then walked away, leaving Samey to just bow her head and sigh sadly at what just happened. Dawn just angrily glared at Amy as she walked away, not approving of what she just did and not fooled by it at all, Mike just patted Samey on the back.

"Relax", Mike said to her, "She's probably just like, on her period or something. Heheh."

"Hahaha", Samey lightly laughed, "If that's true she's never gotten off it."

"Your sister's aura is one of the darkest ones here", Dawn explained, "Much darker than yours, Sammy."

"You call me by my real name too?"

"Of course", Dawn happily replied with. Samey smiled at Dawn and Mike being nice to her, and at Amy being out of earshot and unable to prevent or ruin this for her. Though obviously, she was most happy about the possibility of having more friends, at least hoping that Dawn and Mike would end up her friends.

"Attention, fresh meat!", Chris' voice then said over the camp's intercom system, "See the trail leading into the forest? Race to the end of the trail and do not disturb the wildlife! That'd be bad."

"Yeah", Lightning then mocked, Topher standing right beside him, "We wouldn't wanna upset the bunnies!", he nudged Topher a bit, Topher just smiling and nodding in agreement with Lightning. Chris then explained furtherly;

"The tiniest sound can set them off! Like this!", and then Chris blew a horn right into the intercom, all of the campers covered their ears as they heard the sound, and right as the horn sound finished, the sound of a terrifying roar came from the woods. The beast that made the roar, remained off-screen, though as it neared, it actually knocked down all of the trees in it's path. The fourteen contestants wasted no time in screaming in terror and running from the best as soon as they saw it knocking down the trees. Meanwhile, near the finish line, a bird was doing it's usual chirps when a tentacle from inside the tree it was standing on a branch of grabbed it and pulled it in. Focus then panned over to the finish line just as campers were arriving at it. Those first two campers, were Jasmine and Lightning. Not only did they arrive first, but they arrived at practically the same time as eachother, though of course Lightning wasn't going to accept that possibility;

"Sha-YES!", Lightning cheered for himself, "Lightning takes first place, again!"

"Uhh, we arrived at practically the same time", Jasmine corrected him on, "And I was the one who arrived on the shore first."

"Huh?", Lightning replied with, "I dunno what you are talkin' about, Lightning is always first! Cuz Lightning is numbah one!"

"You have a problem losing to a girl or something?"

"I would", Lightning smugly answered, "if Lightning had lost to one!"

"I don't know whether to be offended or not by that.", it was then that Chris and Veronica both arrived at the scene riding an ATV, Veronica in the backseat of said ATV, both of them with smiles on their faces. Though they didn't step off of the ATV, instead Chris spoke from it;

"Captain Modesty", he said in regards to Lightning, "Two steps left you're on Team A; Australian wonder, move right, you're on Team B!", and of course both Lightning and Jasmine did as Chris told them to do, just as Scott slided onto the scene from running there, "Pit Sniffer! You're Team A!", and then Shawn did a major blackflip onto the finish line from a tree, having used them like tarzan to get there, once he landed he was placed on a team, "Backflipping Zombie Nut, you're on Team B!", Shawn walked over to Jasmine once he was put on a team, and Topher finally arrived.

"Chris 2.0", Veronica said to Topher, "You're on Team A."

"Sweet!", Topher answered with, "Thanks for getting my nickname right! I gave it to myself ya know, though I'd never be as good as Chris 1.0!", in response Chris just proudly smiled, and Veronica rolled her eyes in annoyance. It was then that Cameron was finally revealed, the camera panning down to revealed him clung onto Topher's ankles, and horribly beaten up by having done so, beaten up by the ground that is.

"Bubble Boy", Veronica said to him, "You're Team B."

"Auuugooohaugh", was Cameron's only groans as Topher kicked him off his feet and sent Cameron flying to his team, Cameron landed in Jasmines arms, but Jasmine quickly set him down on the ground on his feet, afterwards Cameron then collapsed with another groan, his team just looking down at him a bit worried, while Team A actually smiled and/or snickered at Cameron's pain. It was then that Samey, Amy, Mike and Sugar all arrived at the finish line by sliding there, though Sugar fell to the ground once done sliding due to her weight.

"Sugar Boo-Boo!", Chris said to Sugar, "You're Team A!", Sugar then looked at her team;

"Ella better not be on it", was all she said as she joined her team. Chris then turned to the others;

"Amy AND Samey, you both are on Team B, just 'cuz."

"Uhhh, my name's pronounced Sammy.", Samey corrected Chris on, Amy just watched and smiled;

"But Amy says everyone calls you Same-ey.", Chris replied with;

"Well yes, but-", Samey tried to correct him further, and Amy got annoyed and Chris interrupted;

"'Cuz your the second twin", Chris continued with, "The lesser Amy, if you will."

"But my real name is-", and then Veronica interrupted, annoyed herself;

"You are officially Samey!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "This is so unfair. I auditioned for Total Drama to get away from Amy."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Ella arrived on the scene, twirling and skipping around all while humming a tune of one of the Season Three songs, Sugar looking on in annoyance as Ella crossed the finish line;

"Ella the Songbird!", Chris commented, "Team A!"

"Ooh goodie!", Ella hummed happily, joining her team, "It's always nice to be on a team! Why I can even si-", the ennoyed Sugar then shoved a set of leaves in Ella's mouth to shut her up.

"Thank you, Sugar", was all Chris said in response to that, and then he turned to Mike, "Bland Guy, you are on Team B!", Mike just glared at Chris before running over to Team B with Jasmine, Shawn, Cameron, Amy and Samey. It was then that Cassandra, who was exhausted when she got there, finally crossed the finish line. Though clearly everyone was unhappy with that, having wanted her to be lost in the woods no doubt.

"My racist whore of an ex-wife", Chris rudely said to Cassandra, "You're on Team A!", and then Dawn arrived next. Dawn seemingly floated over to behind Cassandra, and even made the woman jump, "Aura Whisperer!", Chris commented as Dawn came over, "Team B!", and Dawn went over to Team B and once more gave Mike a suspicious look, making him a bit nervous, but Dawn just shrugged and decided to ignore it. Then finally Leonoard arrived, coming out of the bushes it seemed.

"Tada!", Leonard said as he arrived, "My Teleportation spell worked!", and everyone except Sugar and Ella seemed to roll their eyes. Sugar actually clapped for Leonard's spell too.

"And finally The Wizard", Veronica commented, "You are Team A."

"Woo-hoo!", Sugar cheered as Leonard was put on her team, "We might have the racist, but we have the wizard! There's no way we're losin' this!", while Leonard happily smiled, the rest of the team was very skeptical of their chances of winning, well, Lightning more angry than skeptical. However, with the teams now completely formed, Scott then approached Chris and Veronica with a very scared/worried look to his face;

"What the heck was that thing in the forest?!", once Scott asked that, Cameron added his own worried words into this;

"I'm pretty sure that cry does not belong to any known animal species!"

"Relax!", Chris said to them after a short pause, "It'll all make sense eventually. Heh. Heheheh, hahaha, hahhahahahahaAhahahahahahaha!", and he and Veronica both were basically laughing like that, making the contestants all curious and a bit worried, until finally their laughing stopped and they even wiped tears from their eyes, "NOW! This season of Total Drama will be a little bit different! For example! In every episode, someone WILL be eliminated!", and then all of the campers gasped in response to that, worried.

"No shit, Ex-Husband", Cassandra bluntly said to Chris, spitting the rock out of her mouth and making sure none of her teeth were cracked, "There are only fourteen of us, and I bet Veronica used up all the budget so this will only be a thirteen episode season."

"I wasn't done talking, Cassie", Chris said right back to her in an annoyed tone of voice, and then there was a pause of silence, "ANYWHO, since you are all first-timers, I'm gonna cut you all a break and hide these two bad boys somewhere in the campground!", he then held up a wooden carving of his own head and the classic golden token with one side being his face and the other side being Micheal Jackson's face. "This beautiful thing", he spoke of the wooden head, "Is a Genuine McLean brand Chris head! You're free ticket back into the game! Even if your team-mates vote you off! Whoever finds it, will have immediate immunity and be one of the most powerful players in Total, Drama, History!", and everyone looked at it in awe and wonder, or at least Chris thought they were, he then examined it, "Is the cleft on my chin really that big?!"

"Yep", Scott bluntly answered, "And it looks like a butt.", Chris just looked at Scott with an annoyed expression while Veronica and Cassandra both snickered at his remark. After a pause, Chris finally said;

"Moving On-"

"As for the token!", Veronica then took the token from Chris to explain it, Chris was annoyed with this, "This, is the original immunity idol from Seasons Two and Three, the Chris McLean and Micheal Jackson Token! It will be much harder to find than the head due to it's smaller and more compact size, but is even more worth the hunt! Why? Because it will not only give you immunity, not only save you from your elimination, but will override the other team's victory AND let you CHOOSE who goes home! EVEN if they are from the other team!"

"That is just unfair", Jasmine bluntly said in response to that;

"Yeah", Mike added, "It didn't do all those things in those other seasons!"

"Hey", Veronica answered with, "We have to make it different from the immunity idol head! That was my best idea! Besides, it's harder to find, so it all balances out!", even though she said that, most of the campers still thought the token gave quite the unfair advantage. Though Sugar, Scott and Amy all had scheming looks to themselves, as if they were planning something with that token already.

"ANYWHO", Chris then said, getting everyone focused back onto him, "Now, onto Team Names!"

"Team Lightning!", Lightning replied with happily, "No wait, Lightning Squad!"

"Good suggestions, Lightning!", Chris replied with, "But, names have already been chosen by me and Veronica. Team A, you shall henceforth be known as, the Toxic Rats!", and then Lightning, Topher, Scott, Sugar, Ella, Cassandra and Leonard got their team logo, well not really, it was put above them only in editing. It's a green circle with a dark green border and a green coloured rat in the center, the rat frowning of course. The Rats were not that happy about their name and there was silence from them in response to it, "And Team B", Chris turned to the others, "You are here-by dubbed, the Mutant Maggots!", and their logo was similar, except it was red and had a red screaming three-eyed maggot in the center of it. Amy was the most disgusted by her team's name, but before she could speak, Mike did;

"Uhhh", Mike began, "What's with all the references to chemical waste?", and then just before that question could have been answered, the roar came from the forest again. It was such a loud roar, that yes, the ground shook. Everyone except Chris and Veronica got scared again, and Cameron ducked and covered his head;

"It's the monster!", was his words of panic as the roar continued again, and then the monster growled more, knocking over one tree, then a second, and then finally a third, coming closer and closer to the campers, making Mike, Amy, and Samey all panic in fright, Amy using Samey as her own human shield, before finally the monster came out from behind a bush, it was not what any of them expected. It was a squirrel. But not any squirrel, a mutant squirrel. It no longer had any visible fur, and it's eyes were a bit reptilian, the white parts were now yellow and the pupils were now red. It's also blinked one at a time still, but now from side to side.

"Uhhh", Sugar commented, "The heck is that thing?!"

"It kind of looks like a squirrel", Shawn commented, "Except...bald."

"Awwww!", Ella then commented, finding it adorable, "Well, even though it's bald, it's still an adorable little creature!", and then it showed them how it blinked, making even Ella gasp, but Amy and Samey both squealed instead.

"Oh my gosh!", Dawn then commented with a gasp, "What's wrong with it?!"

"I'm glad you asked", Veronica explained, "While we were gone, my father's nuclear waste company was shut down and he started a law firm instead, and let's just say, this is where Chris decided to dump all of the toxic waste at."

"Yeah", Chris replied, annoyed, "I was going to say that, you know", Veronica just folded her arms and scoffed in response, Chris turned back to the others, "So yeah, sweet people that company was made of. But, the waste as you can see, has been having a teensie bit of an impact on the flora and fauna!", and then they watched as the squirrel devoured the monarch butterfly from earlier by using a tongue similar to that of a frog. Dawn now had her hands on her hips and was clearly not happy about this, but Ella still thought the squirrel was adorable and actually approached it;

"Oh sweet little squirrel", Ella said to it, kneeling down to be nice to the creature, "I'm sorry for what the chemical waste has done to you, I hope you don't harbour any hate for humankind now, but if you do know that I think that you are still just as adorable as your non-mutated brethren!" , and quite unbelieveably, the squirrel actually let her pet it. "Awww!", and Ella was happy about that. Though Sugar wasn't;

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!", Sugar complained, "Dang Ella and that stupid bald squirrel.", and of course the squirrel heard that insult, roared, scaring Ella and then fired a bolt of lightning from it's eyes at Sugar. Sugar of course screamed and ducked, making the lightning instead knock off the top half of a tree instead. Ella just watched in shock as Chris then said;

"Ella!", he said in a scolding tone, "Don't get your animals to attack Sugar! Good god, girl!"

"But it wasn't-"

"Enough!", Chris replied, "I don't wanna hear it! The point was, that was the MOST. DANGER. EVEEEEEEEER!", and he said that last part with a big smile on his face, the squirrel by now went back into the bushes.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cassandra - "For the record, when I married him Chris wasn't like this, but, I kind of like it. Anyway, I would just like to tell the audience that while I may have different opinions about other races, being unfaithful to my spouse and about three countries of this world, I still would like to say that those beliefs is what makes me unique from others and also that it is very brave of me to admit them in today's more liberal society! Also remember I am a very respected member of Britain's Conservative party, please tell me my fellow tories support me here."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Now!", Chris said, still on his ATV, "Before we start the first challenge of the season, let's give out some rewards!", he then gestured to the Mutant Maggots, "Jasmine, since you made it up here before anyone else, your team gets a trampoline!", and of course he gestured to Chef, who was jumping on the trampoline Chris just mentioned, "And the Rats, get a hacksaw!", and then Chef spoke;

"AAAUGH!", he apparently had a cramp or something, but ended up falling off the trampoline and to the ground, the hacksaw flying out of his hands obviously;

"Hahahahaha!", Lightning was laughing, until the hacksaw smacked him in the face, "Ow!"

"Ahahahahaha!", and Amy was laughing, until, "OOF!", and the Trampoline ran her over. Samey, Jasmine and Dawn all smiled at that happening, "Augh!"

"What do these-", and then Topher gasped and went over to Chris;

"Hey Chris!", Topher said happily, "You're about to go to commercial soon, riiiight?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to actually."

"Well, it has been a DREAM of mine to watch you work, live and up-close!", Chris smiled and Veronica rolled her eyes again, "So like, you wouldn't mind if I do that, right?"

"Who am I to deny the dreams of such a fine young man?", Chris said with a smile, "So, ahem! What will these prizes have to do with this bomb?", he then held up a bomb, making everyone except Topher a bit worried again, "Find out when we come back, on Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island!"

"Bravo! Encore, Brilliant!", Topher then cheered.

"I like this kid", and after that comment from Chris, things finally went into commercial, which due to size limits must be skipped; Following the break, things went right to when the first challenge was happening. The cameras first showed two large tiki statues, much larger than any human being, hung up by ropes on large trees. One had it's top part being a large rat-like being sitting on a toxic barrel, the other was the same thing but was a maggot creature instead and had no barrel carved on it. The maggot one also had an axe wedged inside of it. As the camera panned down to Chris and the 14 new campers, Chris explained the challenge and the totems;

"Those, are your team totems!", he began with, having both teams to each side of him, the Maggots on the right, Rats on the left, "You need to cut 'em down and get 'em in the river and ride 'em back to the campground! First team there gets their pick of the cabins! But hurry, the totems are rigged with bombs that will explode if you don't plant 'em infront of your cabin in seven minutes or less!", and of course that's when the bombs were revealed as being strapped to the totems via ropes, "Starting now!", and then the counters began counting down immediately, and Jasmine immediately began taking control of the situation;

"Alright, Maggots, and I mean that as in our team name", she began, "We'll all be taking turns on the trampoline until one of us gets a hold of that axe on our totem, and whoever manages to touch that axe keep onto it with one hand, climb up to the top and cut the rope, got it?"

"Um", Amy then said, "No offense, but, um, yeah, how the hell are we supposed to do all of that. Also as long as I go before Samey I am fine with it."

"It doesn't matter what order you go in", Jasmine replied with, "It just matters that you go."

"Well again", Amy replied, "Just so that I go before Samey. She would never get the axe anyway though, she's such a failure.", Samey just sighed and bowed her head. Jasmine felt sympathy for her, but knew to focus on the challenge for now.

"Alright", Jasmine then said, "Who wants to volunteer first?", and of course, nobody at all answered, "Come on now, don't be shy.", and once more nobody answered. Jasmine got tired of waiting for an answer and with a sigh said, "You know what, forget it.", after that, she jumped on the trampoline, only for some reason it bounced her away from the totem and into the river, "AHHHH!", was Jasmine's scream as focus then went to the Maggots, where Lightning was eager to contribute to his team;

"Stand back!", he said to his team as he turned to the tree holding the totem, "Lightning is on it!", and he then jumped onto the tree and began trying to climb it. Needless to say, he soon enough slid right back down to the bottom, "Damn, slippery tree! Don't worry, Lightning never quits!", and he once more tried climbing up it once more. Leonard meanwhile was reading from his spell book and trying to find a spell to help with this situation. While he did so, Cassandra opened her mouth to the rest of her team, as in Topher, Ella, Sugar and Scott;

"You know, I know that the things I said at the last episode of my show might seem bad, but look at this way!", Cassandra said to them, not convincing them to like her at all, "It just means I'm brave to level my more unconvential ways! Besides, at least I think Gays are worse than Blacks!", and then her team just gasped in response, Chris just laughed, "What?"

"Ever since a bisexual boy became the richest person on earth", Sugar explained to her, "It's no longer cool to make fun o' gays even as a joke, bitch.", the rest of the team just nodded in response, "It wasn't even that cool to begin with!"

"Oh come on!", Cassandra replied, "I just said that they were worse than anyone other than white! Isn't that something?"

"Can you like please stop talking?", Topher said to her, "I feel like you are ruining my face just by you looking at it.", as Cassandra silently replied with an extremely sad look, things went over to the Maggots as Cameron was making calculations with the trampoline;

"Okay", Cameron began, "If Jasmine hits the center of the trampoline with fifty pounds of pressure per square inch-"

"Why don't we just let Mike go?", Samey then suggested;

"You act like we were actually going to pick you to go", Amy bluntly added in, "Infact, are you trying to make us feel sorry for you into picking you to go next because you are trying to make yourself look insecure?!", Amy then fake gasped, "You are-"

"Relax, Amy", Mike, who was clearly annoyed with Amy bullying Samey, said as he approached the trampoline, but then looked up at the totem and gasped, "Yeah...just gonna...jump on the trampoline...to that...high...spot...heheh."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "Okay...um...I have a fear of heights, okay? When dad was at work my mother used to hang me over the balcony or from a window as a form of punishment...I live with my aunt now."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"You know what", Mike then said to the team, too scared at the thought of dangling from the axe on the totem like from the balcony of his home, "Why doesn't someone else go, on second thought...heheheh.", Dawn patted Mike on the back to help get over the memories of what his mother used to do to him.

"I'll go", Shawn then volunteered.

"Are you sure?", Jasmine then asked,

"Relax", Shawn replied with, "I spent years training for the zombie hoard, I can do something like this no problem!", and then Shawn got ready to jump, and he did a backflip into the air to jump onto the center of the trampoline,

"Why does everyone on this show know how to do backflips but me?", was what Samey questioned as she watched this;

"Because", Amy answered, "You are the lesser Amy."

"I calculated for Jasmine's weight", was Cameron's only comment as Shawn hit the center of the trampoline and managed to actually catch the axe on the way up. Needless to say, this made his team happily cheer for him. Though then Shawn realized, he had to learn how to use the axe while also staying on the totem. Needless to say, that worried him. Focus then shifted over to the Rats, where Lightning was still trying to climb bear-style up the tree holding the totem. While doing this, Leonard continued reading from his spell book, and Cassandra continued talking;

"I mean seriously!", Cassandra said to her team, "I'm not mean towards blacks, watch!", she then turned to Leonard, "Leonard!", he then turned to her, "If we win this challenge, I promise you I will get you a good meal of fried chicken and watermelon when I can!", and then everyone gasped, Chris continued to laugh from the distance, "What? Is that racist too?"

"I am just going to ignore you, foul witch", was Leonard's only response as he continued reading his spell book in silence.

"You just insulted the wizard with your racism!", Sugar then angrily snapped at Cassandra, who was suddenly scared of her, "YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN, YA OLD HAG!", and then Sugar straight shoved Cassandra right into the tree. Cassandra made an 'OOF!' as she slid to the bottom, only to then have Lightning slide down and hit her, esentially knocking her out. Lightning though, got back up, and he and his team all smiled at Cassandra being knocked out, just before Lightning continued climbing again, "Alright, now how we gonna win this thing?"

"Well", Topher then thought of, "We could like, do one of those human ladder things. Just I wanna be at the part where I wouldn't fall and hurt my hair and face and stuff."

"Or we could go with my teleknesis spell!", Leonard then suggested, "I can levitate the saw and make it cut the rope like that!"

"Wizard says, Sugar does!", Sugar then said with her hand raised, "We go with the wizard's idea!"

"Yeah", Scott then said, "I think Topher's idea is more, possible.", and then every one except Cassandra who was knocked out, Lightning who was climbing, and of course Sugar & Leonard, all nodded in agreement with Topher's idea of a plan. Lightning soon though, fell from the tree once again, drawing his team's attention in doing so. Following that, things went right back to the Maggots team, where Shawn was still dangling from the axe, obviously, having plenty of trouble getting to a good position to use it on the rope holding up the totem.

"Yeah", Shawn commented, "Maybe we should have thought this through more.", and then he started struggling to move and get the axe, making various intelligible sounds, his team of course, was not happy, Jasmine seemed a bit concerned, Amy was frustrated, the others shared Jasmine's reaction for the most part. Mike then began speaking while watching this though;

"Aww man!", Mike complained, "This isn't working!", as Mike then got more frustrated, he suddenly made a deep gasp, that suddenly turned him into a different personality, and making him act like he was an elderly man with back problems and that is always grumpy, "Gawww Darnit! Cut the dang rope already!"

"That's what he's trying to do, Mike", Amy immediately replied with;

"Mike?", Mike replied with, "Name's Chester, missy!", or wait, Chester. Both Amy and Samey were immediately confused, confused and somewhat disturbed. Following that, things went to the rats again, where there human ladder was formed. Cassandra was still knocked out and was sitting at the bottom, with Topher sitting on her shoulders, followed by in order, Leonard, Ella, Scott, Lightning and finally Sugar who was also holding the hacksaw in her hands. Needless to say, due to Sugar's weight and Cassandra being unconscious, they were swaying back and forth with no sign of standing still at all.

"Stop y'alls fidgetin'!", Sugar said to them sternly, "I can't get a steady look at the rope!"

"Maybe", Scott said to them, "We should have had her at the bottom.", and then things went back to the Maggots, where Shawn was trying to pull the axe out of the totem while having his two feet trying to keep a grip on the sides of the totem. While he did so, the squirrel from earlier came out of a hole in the tree and made it's squeaking sounds, alerting Shawn to it's presence, and he gasped at it; Back on the bottom of the tree with the others though, 'Chester' was holding a rock;

"Back in my day", 'Chester' commented, "We didn't need fancy saws and axes to cut ropes! We did just fine with stones!", and then he threw the rock right at the squirrel. There was just a short pause from the squirrel, before it showed how pissed it was about that happening. It's eyes turned red, and it fired it's eye-lightning right at the Maggots team. "Ahhhhhhhh!", was all Chester, and Samey, screamed as Chester had to avoid the eye beams. Soon enough, the entire team was being shot at, and were all screaming the same thing, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", though all of them were doing as individuals, all of them running all over, but in a way in circles, as the squirrel relentlessly fired it's eye beams at them from it's branch. At first it was only those on the ground it was firing at, but eventually it remembered Shawn on the totem and fired at him, making him be only hanging by one hand from the axe;

"Ahhhhhhh!", Shawn screamed, "I don't wanna die because of a squirrel!", he then then even jumped up to hug the axe when it's beams aimed down. When it fired back up through, the beams hit the axe and reflected off of it onto the branch holding the totem, snapping it off and bringing Shawn and the Totem down onto the ground, crushing the trampoline but bringing the team closer to victory. The team happily cheered, and Shawn put his hands up happily, just before then being crushed but not killed by the totem falling over onto him.

"Oh I am NOT losing this pageant!", was all Sugar said before she made one swipe with the hacksaw just as all of her team except Cassandra fell down with a crash and plenty of screams. However, Sugar's one swipe did manage to cut the rope and as such make the totem fall. That made all of them cheer happily. Soon enough though, the Maggots -as in Jasmine, Shawn, Cameron, Amy, Samey, Mike and Dawn- were already riding down the river on their totem, cheering happily altogether for being close to victory, though the Rats -Lightning, Scott, Topher, Sugar, Ella, Cassandra and Leonard- were also now riding theirs, and were gaining on the Maggots quite decently.

"They're gaining on us!", Jasmine then said, looking back at the Rats team.

"Uhhh, Jasmine", Shawn then said, pointing ahead, "I think we have more dangerous things to worry about."

"Huh?", and then they all gasped as she and everyone else noticed the waterfall coming up fast towards them.

"My first waterfall!", Cameron happily cheered.

"And maybe our last!", 'Chester' added in, and then all of the team screamed as they and their totem flew over the waterfall, going on to actually land on a large hill, and begin sliding down that hill instead, during the bounce, Amy actually pushed Samey on purpose, leaving her dangling off the back of the totem. "Ah kids today and their crazy log rides."

"SOMEONE HELP!", and then 'Chester' looked back, saw Samey in trouble, and gasped back into normal Mike from seeing Samey in trouble;

"Sammy!", Mike exclaimed, "Sammy, hang on!", and he immediately grabbed hold of her, making Amy growl in anger, and actually saved Samey from falling behind, "Just hang on tight!"

"Thanks, Mike", and Samey then held on to Mike with a hug, very grateful that Mike had saved her. Amy though, just looked on angrily, but remained silent. Mike was nervous, but smiled at this.

"No problem", and with that reply from Mike, things went over to the Rats team, who were just now finally getting off of the waterfall and were sliding down the hill just like their rivals were. Not only that, but thanks to unknown reasons, they actually managed to go down hill faster than the Maggots and actually got infront of them, this surprised Jasmine, but also kicked in her strategy skills;

"Alright, everyone lean forward!", Jasmine said to her team, "It will increase our speed down hill!", and in response, everyone followed her plan, and soon enough they all caught up with the Rats. Things then went to the main campgrounds, where Chris, Chef and Veronica were relaxing on beach cheers by a stereo, and old competitor Noah was standing on a log in the middle of a normal horrible cabin and a nice mini-mansion cabin. Noah was a boy with dark semi-long hair, brown eyes, a red sweater with a blue collar shirt under it with a long-sleeve shirt under that, and with khaki shorts and green sneakers.

"Uhhhh", Noah commented, "Why did you take me off of the yacht with the original contestants, again?"

"Because", Chris explained, "I learned the fans love to put you with Duncan in fan-art, and me and Veronica made a bet, if you could be tough enough to hold a large totem, you would be a match for Duncan!"

"And if you don't...well, hahaha." her and Chris then clicked classes of lemonade together with grins on their faces. Chef grinned too, and Noah's eyes widened and he gulped;

"Ya know", Noah replied with, "This is why you don't see fans of you guys calling the Aftermath episodes.", Veronica and Chris just shrugged and enjoyed their lemonade, "And...what...giant...totem?", and then the Rats team came screaming towards the campgrounds, Noah became terrified, and soon realized he was chained to where he was by his ankles, "This is why you don't see Chris and Veronica fan-clubs, people." was all Noah said to the cameras while he faced impending doom. Eventually, the Rats arrived. Their totem flew off a ramp at the end of the hill, but slid right onto the ground and stopped;

"Sha-YES!", Lightning cheered, "First place, as always!"

"Tick-tock! Just put give it to classic competitor Noah to win!", Chris then said, Noah gulped;

"Quick!", Scott then said, "Grab the good one!", and then;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and the Maggots arrived. They too hit the ramp, only their totem knocked them off of it as it flew into the air, making them all fall to the ground as it smacked the Rat's totem and somehow knocked into the good cabin's roof as it itself flew right onto the frightened little Noah. Needless to say, it crushed him as soon as it landed, making Chris smile due to his bet he made with Veronica. The Maggot's totem deactivated first while the Rat's totem finished it's counter and exploded, destroying the good cabin completely with a big explosion, but sparing the not-so-good cabin.

"Too bad", Chris said as he, Chef and Veronica walked over to the competitors, "It had an eight person hot-tub and air-conditioning!", and everyone then groaned, Lightning and Topher both went to their knees too.

"I hate you", was all Cassandra said to Chris.

"Right back at 'cha!", Chris replied with immediately, and a grin, "But, regardless, with the only ones with a cabin still standing, as the Rats had already picked the good one, the Mutant Maggots win the first challenge!", and in response the Maggots all cheered, weakly due to their fall, but they still cheered.

"So where am I gonna sleep?", Lightning then asked Chris.

"Don't worry", Chris answered, "Don't worry, we got a back-up cabin for you!", and then a cabin equal to the not-so-good one was dropped down from the sky in place of the good one, "It's every bit as good as the one you lost! Hahaha!", and the Rats groaned, "Team Rat, I'll see you at the campfire for the first elimination ceremony of the season!", and then he and Chef high-fived as they laughed and walked away, Chris winking at Cassandra one last time as he did so, making her even more worried, especially since the entire Rat team, even Ella, was glaring and smiling at her oh so sinisterly. With what just felt like a few seconds, things were already at night time, and the Rat team was seated on logs with Chris holding a plate of marshmallows while standing infront of them. There was a campfire there, meaning it was the first elimination ceremony now, Cassandra now extremely worried for herself as Chris explained, "The votes are cast, those who receive a regular marshmallow can stay! But this season, one player will receive a very SPECIAL marshmallow!", and then Chef walked over in a hazmat suit and holding a box, inside of the box was a radioactive marshmallow that was glowing green, "One you do NOT wanna eat! Whoever gets the marshmallow of toxic loserdom, is out of the competition, it means you can't come back, EVER. The following players are safe! Scott, Topher, Lightning, Sugar, Ella AND Leonard!", and he bluntly tossed everyone except Cassandra marshmallows, much to her shock, "Meaning the Anti-Gay, Conservative, Anti-Australia, Anti-America, Anti-Canada and Racist Unfaithful wife of mine Cassandra, is the first person eliminated from the competition!"

"What?!", Cassandra said, kicking the box of the toxic marshmallow out of Chef's hands when he approached her with it, "But that wasn't even dramatic at all!"

"Thing is", Chris replied, "I don't think you deserve a dramatic elimination."

"Well fine!", Cassandra angrily snapped, "Well YOU don't deserve this wig!", and then she bluntly walked up and actually pulled off Chris' wig, revealing him as fully bald as she threw the wig to the ground and stomped on it. The campers held in their laughter, and even Chef did, because they clearly saw how angry Chris was about this, "So, let's just get my ride on the boat of losers over with now."

"Oh", Chris angrily said back, "We have a different mode of elimination for THIS season", and soon enough, as Chris put his wig back on, Cassandra was sitting in a catapult, clearly angry and bitter about being eliminated, "This, is the Hurl of Shame! Patent pending, now, I WOULD let Cassandra have a few last words, but since she just did something we will pretend never happen", Cassandra then gave Chris the middle finger before he walked over and fired the catapult, sending her screaming as she flew far into the distance, Chris and everyone else smiled, and Chris turned to do the sign-off with a big grin on his face, "One down, thirteen to go! Who's next in line? Find out next time, right here on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", he said all of that while Noah was in a full body cast and wheelchair right next to him, and with that the first episode of this season faded out to the credits, because it just ended.

* * *

**Teams:**_**  
**_

_Mutant Maggots - Jasmine, Mike, Amy, Samey, Shawn, Cameron and Dawn  
_

_Toxic Rats - Cassandra, Lightning, Leonard, Ella, Sugar, Scott and Topher_

**_Elimination Recap:_**

_Episode 1 - Cassandra (Toxic Rats)  
_


	2. Truth or Laser Shark

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris McLean said while on the dock of shame, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt with a flower necklace and shorts with sandals, plus sunglasses, "Thirteen new contestants and my ex-wife were blown away by this year's challenges! They were treated to an early morning swim, said hello to the island's wildlife, and did some totem surfing...explosive! In the end, Cassandra's team was so sick of her racism, homophobia, unfaithfulness when she was married to me and her bigotry towards Canada, the U.S.A and Australia that, as all of the fans on the site predicted, they sent her packing, Hurl of Shame style! Hahaha!", and then things showed Chris physically on the dock, "Best. Elimination. EVER! Who'll go home next, and how much pain can I put them through first? Find out right now, on Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island!", and following that came the intro sequence of the season followed of course by a commercial break;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually told from a large black furred bear that now had on a work shirt with a tie and was sitting on a chair in an otherwise empty room*

The Bear - "Hi, my name is Bruno. You might remember me from Total Drama World Tour. If you are wondering why I am talking, it is because I learned how to do it thanks to Roperta Stone! It's an amazing tool that can teach any living creature how to talk! It has really helped with my joining of human society, and shows off how I am an anthro bear rather than a normal everyday bear. I am now able to own a house, get a job and uhh, well, you might get the rest. Just uh, buy Roperta Stone if you wanna learn how to talk like me or if you wanna learn different languages...bye."

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, the actual episode finally began. This episode began first, in the cabins. More specifically, the cabins of the Mutant Maggots. Even more specifically, the girl side. Notably, Jasmine was actually sleeping on the branch of a nearby tree, as was Shawn, rather than inside the cabins. This left Amy, Samey and Dawn in the girls' side of the cabin sleeping in the beds. Though, sleep was a big word for what everyone was doing, namely because Dawn had a bird sitting on her hand as she slept upside down, and it was chirping to her like it was having a conversation with her;

"Really?", Dawn asked, to which the bird chirped back, "Oh No!", this of course, annoyed Amy;

"Will you and that bird keep it down!?", Amy complained as she got her rude awakening, "You are taking away time from my beauty sleep, and if I don't get that I will lose it!"

"Yes", Dawn answered, "Because your need to be better than your sister around is really a suppressed cry for love!"

"Who the hell told you that?!"

"I see people's auras!", Dawn explained to her, "And it looks like someone threw up on yours"

"Oh go eat a worm!", Amy then angrily growled, to which the bird then spat out a worm to offer to Dawn, but Dawn politely refused with;

"Ah, No thanks", and then Dawn turned her attention to Amy who was then turning to Samey who was on the bunk bed above hers just waking up herself, and of course Amy demanded;

"Samey, can you get your damn face out of this cabin, and take HER with you!"

"Fine", Samey replied with a sigh, bluntly walking out of the cabin, with Dawn following behind her. Focus then went over to the guys' side of the Rats cabin, where all of the boys of the team except for Scott were sound asleep in their beds. Though their sleep didn't last long, as soon enough they were all woken up due to the sound of Scott slamming the door open in a rush to get inside. He was panting, eyes widened, and was filled with dirt all over himself.

"Hey come on, dude!", Topher said to him, "Some of us are trying to get some nice sleep here, it keeps the face looking good!"

"Hey", Leonard then commented, "What's with the dirt all over you?"

"Ohhhh", Scott then, still panicking, thought of how to answer, "Uhhh", and then smugly came up with one, "I was just having an early morning make-out session with one of the honies."

"Sha-Dizzie!", Lightning then slided over to hear this, in his sleepwear, "Which one?"

"Uhhhhh", Scott had trouble deciding which to claim he made out with, and thought back to him running in fear away from giant mutant beaver-like creatures, "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"Haha", Topher laughed, "You made that up, didn't you?", Scott just glared at him;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Alright, I was out lookin' for that hidden immunity idol, and that token, not that they need to know! It's all part of my strategy! Let my team lose so that the Maggots develop a false sense of security, before I pick 'em off!", and then there was a knocking on the confessional door, "Occupied!", and in immediate response one of the mutant beavers rammed it's head through the walls, scaring Scott immediately.

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right to the Rats' girl side cabin, where Sugar and Ella, the last remaining girls on the team, were bunking in. As one might expect, Ella was humming and singing all the morning, and was even dusting the place with a duster she had found through means that will forever be unknown. Needless to say, Sugar was getting more and more annoyed as Ella sang her cleaning song, all the while having small birds, chipmunks and squirrels, both mutated and not mutated, help her in dusting the cabin;

"Oh a clean house, is the best kind of house! Even when it is just a small cabin! So now it's it to make like a mouse, and clean like Tim Allen!"

"That don't even make no sense!", Sugar said as she finally woke up from her sleep, banging her head on the bottom of the bunk above her, "Ow!", and then turned back to Ella, "Just shut up and let me sleep already!", Ella in response just covered her mouth with one hand, before finally just bowing in response, respecting Sugar's need for sleep. Focus then immediately went over to the Maggots' male side, where Mike was sleeping peacefully in his bed. After one light snore, he suddenly switched back into Chester after a gasp;

"These young whipper snappers with all their yammerin' and tomfoolery!", Chester complained, before another gasp turned him back into Mike, "Aw come on Chester, keep it down!", and then Chester came back with another gasp, "Fine! For now...", and then the camera panned over to reveal Cameron sleeping on the bed across from Mike, wrapped up in a sleeping bag like it was cocoon, just watching Mike as he slept and switched from being himself and Chester. The confused Cameron's eyes even opened to examine this case;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cameron - *putting lotion onto his hands* "I had a hard time falling asleep, it was my first night outside my bubble! But finally, I recreated it with my sleeping bag, and I was out like that!" *finger snap*, "What an adventure!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right over to the tree where Jasmine and Shawn were resting on. Jasmine on branch, with rope tied at her ankles, and Shawn on the one on the other side of the tree. Once she finally woke up due to the sunlight, she got her feet out of the rope and jumped down, sliding off of the cabin roof, gaining the attention of Amy, Samey and Dawn, and then finally jumped down on the ground infront of the cabin. Needless to say, this got the attention of Amy, Samey and Dawn.

"What are you doing?!", Amy asked, peering her head from the cabin door.

"I'm going forrage for food.", Jasmine explained, "You want to come or something?"

"Forrage?", Amy questioned, "I don't know what that means but, no offense, we have a mess hall."

"Yeah", Jasmine laughed a bit, "That building is totally usable.", she then gestured over to it, and it was then that they all noticed the mess hall had a giant gaping hole for a roof, and that the entire back half/kitchen was completely gone, living only the dining area. Clearly, the Mess Hall was not going to be used any time soon, "So yeah, gonna have to forrage for food."

"What could have done that?!", Dawn then questioned, "I just hope it didn't get hurt!"

"Oh whatever", Amy rolled her eyes, "Samey, you just go with her, unless you wanna offend her like you always do and refuse to help at all."

"What?! But I'm not-", by the time Samey replied Amy was already back in the cabin, Samey just let out a sigh, "Well, um...what is foraging?"

"It's just searching for food", Jasmine explained, "You don't have to come if you don't want to, I don't wanna be forcing you."

"No no, it's fine", Samey said, "It's fine. I'm okay with going."

"Well alright then", Jasmine replied with, then turning to Dawn, "You wanna come too, Dawn?"

"Thank you for asking, but no", Dawn replied, "I'm much more content simply meditating here beside the cabin."

"Okay then, see you when we get back", and then Jasmine and Samey walked off to go forage for food. Though both them gave worried looks towards the destroyed and ruined Mess Hall while they did so, scared of what creature could have done so much massive damage to a sizable building. Soon enough though, Jasmine and Samey were in the forest, foraging for food for their team to eat. It was of course during this time, that they spoke while foraging, which was basically them picking out berries and fruits that didn't look horribly mutated by the toxic waste or were as far from the waste as possible, but the point is that they had a bit of a conversation while they foraged, with Jasmine starting it; "You know, you should really stand up to your sister", Jasmine said as she examined and picked out normal looking blueberries from bushes, with Amy doing the same.

"Yeah", Samey said with a sigh, "I probably should."

"I'm serious!", Jasmine said right back with, "Your clearly the underdog, and underdog's have a little fight in them! You should give her a piece of your mind, show her she doesn't have to be right all the time!"

"Yeah, your probably right", Samey replied with, then spotting a relatively normal green coloured apple, "Ooh, an apple!", and then she was about to take a bite of the apple. Though needless to say, Jasmine turned and saw exactly what kind of apple that was, and was not going to let Samey take one bite of it;

"NOOOOOOOOOO!", she cried out as she then took a spiked branch and immediatley fired it at the apple, getting out of Samey's hands and impaling it onto a tree. Samey was needless to say, a bit confused and surprised by this;

"Woah", Amy said as she looked at the impaled apple, "I would have given you a bite if you had asked..."

"I'm sorry", Jasmine said as she too walked up and looked at the fruit, "But that's a.."

"Manchineel fruit!", and they both looked up and saw Shawn standing on a branch of a high-up tree, "The spanish refer to it as _manzanilla de la muerte, _aka, the little apple of death!"

"He's right", Jasmine commented as Shawn climbed down from the tree and stood next to her and Samey, "It probably wouldn't have killed you but it would've made your mouth blister something awful.", and that moment Amy noticed something that made her gasp; her hand had developed a rash all over it and was very itchy, all from just touching the manchineel fruit;

"My hand!", and of course she began scratching it, "It's so itchy!"

"Congrats, Princess", Shawn said to Samey as she scratched her hand, "You just got your first lesson in survival 1.0.1! Know, your, flora! Lesson two; soak your hand in water, scrub it with sand, swelling, gone!"

"Oh!", Samey then turned to Jasmine, still scratching her hand, "But I'm supposed to help you with the foraging!"

"You won't be of any help when your hand swells up like a cricket keeper's glove!", and then Samey and Shawn both just looked at Jasmine in silence, earning this response, "Cricket? It's a game!", and then more silence, "Just go.", and then Samey was on her way to get her hand's swelling down. It was then that Jasmine noticed a bag filled with berries and fruits inside of Shawn's hands, and was surprised upon seeing it;

"Huh, nice score.", Jasmine commented, "You're quite the outdoorsman."

"You gotta know stuff if you wanna survive a zombie apocalypse!", and Shawn even did various fighting movements as he said that.

"Right", Jasmine replied, "But what were you doing up in that tree?"

"That's where I'm sleeping!", Shawn explained, "No snuffler can get'cha from up there!"

"I hear that mate", and Jasmine lightly tapped his shoulder with a fist, in a friendly gesture.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - *is laughing, and snorting because she does that when she laughs* "Not only is the guy cute, but he's also hilarious. Zombies?!" *continues laughing/snorting again*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went to the loudspeaker system, where it was the sound of a horn blowing that woke a mutated seagull and sent it falling off from it's perch, which then prompted Veronica to yell to the rudely awakened campers from her ATV;

"Welcome our little morning glories!", she said to them all as they gathered around by teams to listen for their next challenge, "It's time for today's challenge!"

"What?!", Lightning then complained, gaining everyone's attention, "But Lightning hasn't had his D.P.A!", and then everyone on his team looked at him with a slight pause, and Sugar said;

"What'd you say?" to that.

"Daily Protein Allotment!", Lightning then explained to them, "Duh!"

"Yeah", Topher added, "And I probably haven't had nearly enough beauty sleep at all!"

"What are you talkin 'bout?!", Sugar then said to him, "Ya look just like ya always do!"

"You sure?", Topher replied with, "Because my eyes feel baggy. And if my eyes feel baggy, that means they are baggy! Are you sure I can't get some extra beauty sleep."

"Yes", Veronica replied with, "I am sure. I am sure you can NOT go back and get any extra sleep at all."

"That's fine", Leonard then commented, "I have plenty of spells to use to keep myself awake!", and of course everyone but Sugar was annoyed with him saying that. Sugar was legitimately invested in everything he said.

"Man there is no way we're losing this challenge!", Sugar said to the rest of the team, "We got a wizard on our team!"

"Listen!", Veronica then said, "You all can catch up on your sleep after the challenge! Right this way", she then pointed towards the lake, "To the bay of dismay, where Chris will be waiting for you.", and of course, everyone except Topher, Ella, Jasmine, Shawn and Sugar groaned at that. After that, everyone was walking in the direction Veronica had pointed them to, and of course this meant they would be talking along the way. The first to speak was Samey to Mike;

"Bay of Dismay?", Samey questioned to Mike, "Sounds...dangerous."

"Heheh", Mike replied, "It reminds me of Total Warriors 2, totally a name they would use in that movie."

"Yeah", Samey replied, "It kinda does actually."

"You like action movies?", Mike was visibly impressed, "If you're into ultimate kickboxing I may have to marry you! Heheh.", Samey was actually a bit flattered by that, but of course, it was at that point that Amy just had to intervene in this conversation;

"Woah!", Amy began with, "Why would you wanna marry Samey?! She's like, the laziest sister ever, what makes you think that she'd be a good wife? I mean trust me, you'd be the one doing all the housework while she would just sit on the couch eating bon-bons and watching Dr. Blaineley all day!"

"I was just talking with her", Mike replied with, "I mean, it was a figure of speech...heheh."

"Well don't!", Amy said to him, "She is so useless! I mean, she couldn't put her laziness aside when she was born!", and of course Samey wasn't exactly happy about that. She just bowed her head. Jasmine was a bit angry at Amy's bullying, while Make just looked on with a confused look to his face.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Amy - "After I was born, Mommy and I had to wait seventeen minutes for Samey to come out! UGH! Can you imagine?! If I could have walked, I would have left, without her!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went to Cameron, who was speaking with Jasmine, he was a bit intimidated by her size compared to him, but still talked to her kindly;

"I hope we don't have to do a physical challenge", Cameron confessed to her, "I'd prefer something a little more...academic."

"Well if we do have a brain challenge", Jasmine said to him, "I'm sure you'll be well suited for that."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah", Jasmine replied, "You seem like the type who has more brain than brawn to me."

"Thank you", Cameron replied, "My greatest strengths pretty much are mental."

"But you aren't going to win this thing without getting physical", Jasmine then said to him, "You're going to have no choice but to get physical eventually.", in response, Cameron got a bit worried for himself, and sighed. He knew Jasmine was most likely correct. He could only hope he would get lucky and make it far enough to be remembered. It was then that things went to the other team, where Leonard was telling the team yet another story like the wizard he told them he was;

"It was then, that our party encountered a vicious umber-colossus!", Leonard said to them, most of his team just annoyed or not even paying any attention to him, "Luckily I had enough mana to banish it with a displacement spell!"

"Mr. Wizard", Sugar said as she fixed her hair and such while Ella held up a mirror for her to look into, "I didn't understand half of what you said! That's how I know your smart!", and then Ella began singing:

"A heroine tale of dungeons and dice!", she even did a twirl, "And besting a monster than just wasn't nice!"

"Shut your song-hole, dressy!", Sugar then angrily yelled at Ella, "I wasn't done talkin' to the wizard!", Ella covered her mouth a bit, surprised by this mean-ness, but she didn't say anything about it;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "Oh Sugar's on to Ella's nice girl performance! She better watch her step! Nobody but ME is winnin' this here pageant!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Ella - *is surrounded by baby deer, little birds, little bunny rabbits and other adorable animals* "I'm sure Sugar's outburst was just because she was still waking up from being awakened so abruptly. I'm sure given enough time me and her and will be the best of friends! And, I know that we don't HAVE to sing anymore, but that doesn't mean that we CAN'T sing."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, things went right to the lake, where all of the remaining contestants were in bleachers suspended above the water, with buzzers right infront of them all. Obviously, Chris stood in a blue tuxedo suit on a stand also suspended above the water, and above him was a scoreboard with a monitor attached to it. Needless to say, this was the baby of dismay, and was also where the second challenge of the season was going to take place. As such, Chris introduced this second challenge;

"Welcome!", he began, "To the getting to know you trivia game challenge! Everyone strapped in all nice and snug?", and of course it was then revealed that all of the remaining campers were strapped in via incredibly tight seatbelts;

"Ugh", Scott groaned, "Too snug! It's cutting into my shoulders!"

"Yeah", Chris replied with, "Children's size harnesses will do that", and then he laughed a bit at that, then turned to the cameras, "I'll be asking our players embarassing personal questions, and I mean MAJORLY humiliating! If the player I'm talking about hits the poorly wired buzzer and owns their humiliation before time runs out, their team gets a point! First time to get five points wins part one, and a distinct advantage in part two! But! If no-one owns up", he then took out a handheld switch with a button on it, "This happens!", once he pressed it, the entire maggots team (Samey, Amy, Mike, Cameron, Jasmine, Shawn and Dawn) were all dunked under the water. As all of them held their breathe in, it was only a short while until Cameron screamed at the sight of the mutant land shark from previously, licking it's lips as it glared evily at all of them, mainly Cameron. Once it opened it's jaws they all screamed, but were then pulled back up towards the surface before the shark could actually bite them. Once they caught their breathe, Mike panicked;

"There's some kind of two legged shark monster down there!"

"Ya mean Fang?", Chris replied with, "Haha, yeah. It turns out toxic waste can mess with stuff underwater too! Hahaha!", and then the monitor revealed that indeed, Fang was actually the baby of the previous season's Scarface the shark, having been turned into his new form via toxic waste. "Who knew?"

"Ahaha", Scott lightly laughed, and then whispered to Lightning sitting next to him, "Better them than us."

"Anywho", Chris then continued, "If a team gets dunked, their opponents can steal by guessing which dunkee is guilty! Guess right, and you get a point! Guess wrong, and this happens!", and of course he pressed the button and sent the Toxic Rats dunking into the water too. Fang was just tying a bib around his neck when they were dunked in, and then turned to the team, opened his jaws, and they screamed. This caused bubbles to rush up to the surface of the water. Chris smiled, listened closely, and after a few seconds he pressed the button again to let the team back up. They were happy to be back to the surface, and Chris continued on, "Now that we understand the rules, let's start the game!", and the challenge promptly began, "To the rats, now listen carefully, who did this, on their first and only date?", and after that the monitor made a fart noise to show what Chris was talking about, after that;

"Ahahahahahahahaha!", the entire Maggots team was laughing, and the entire Rats team was, "Ahahahahahahahaha!" laughing aswell. Though shockingly, the person who owned up to it was;

"Man I'll confess!", Sugar then admitted, "That was me y'all! The humiliatin' part wasn't that though! Had to be that guy thinkin' he was smart dumpin' me! Now THAT'S humiliatin'!", and then Sugar pressed the buzzer. Only, being poorly wired, it electrocuted her. It didn't kill her though, just shocked her, "Nast!", and she promptly farted after being shocked. This disgusted her team a bit. Chris then immediately went to the next question, which was for the Maggots team;

"Who wet their pants on the first AND last day of school?"

"Woah", Mike then said as a joke, "One of us is a pants wetter?"

"Yeah!", Amy then said, turning to Samey, "And it was Samey!"

"No it wasn't!", Samey defended herself with, "It wasn't me!"

"Well I know it wasn't me!", Amy replied with, "Because I'm not like you!"

"But it-"

"Time limit!", Chris then said, "Somone's gotta own up soon or you get dunked."

"Just buzz it, Samey!", Amy replied, "We all know it's you! I mean, why would I even think about wetting my pants at school at all!"

"Ugh", Samey growled at that.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "UGH! I am so mad right now that I might actually say something to Amy!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Fine", and Samey sighed as she then buzzed. As with Sugar, she was promptly shocked. Amy took sadistic delight in seeing this, and the Rats team except for Ella who was too nice to laugh all laughed at her humiliation, and as such the score was now tied, even though Dawn then tried to say;

"But it really is a lie anyway", Dawn then pointed out, "Amy's the one who-"

"WOAH!", Amy replied, "That creepy girl is trying to frame me for lying to you, Chris!"

"Dawn", Chris said to Dawn with a scolding tone of voice, "Are you trying to sabotage your team?"

"No!", Dawn was shocked at Chris' words, "I was just saying the-"

"Enough!", Chris replied, "We don't have all day! Samey is officially the one who wet her pants in school! End of story!", Samey sighed in shame and bowed her head, her team felt sorry for her, except for Amy who took sadistic delight in this. "The point is, it's now one all!", and then the teams cheered, though Jasmine did say a few words to Amy, in a whisper tone of voice;

"You do realize we're all on the same team, right?"

"Yes I do", Amy replied, "But Samey is just so useless, you don't even know!", Jasmine was still offended by Amy's words, but knew to focus on the challenge more than this, so she restrained herself and did indeed, focus on the challenge.

"Rats!", Chris then said to the team, "Who's first name is really...Matilda."

"That's not really that embarrassing", Shawn answered, "Who cares if a girl's name is Matilda?", and then the camera showed the Rats team. Ella was humming to herself with a smile on her face, Sugar was using a mirror to fix her hair, and then finally Leonard was very nervous, blushing and eventually finally confessed;

"My parents named me that on accident!", Leonard revealed, "They legally changed it afterwards though.", and then Leonard pressed the buzzer, which of course gave him a good shock. Scott, Lightning and Topher all snickered at Leonard's original birth name, but then Sugar said;

"Hey! Stop laughin' at the Wizard! He's the best player on this team!", Leonard smiled at Sugar defending him like that. The other boys still had a different opinion than Sugar.

"Well, Matilda", Chris then said to Leonard, "You just got your team an extra point!", and now the Rats were in the lead, and as such Chris turned to the Maggots team, "Maggots! Now, your next question is...Who's pants fell down on pure random when they talked to his first crush, in high school?", and of course the Maggots then had their new camera shots. Jasmine just looked around at her team, Shawn the same thing, Amy was just brushing her hair for no real reason, Samey just sat quietly, Cameron just had a blank look to his face, Dawn had one eyebrow raised, and then Mike was biting his lip and was clearly nervous;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "Whenever I talk to someone I really really like, for some reason my pants fall off! I can't help it..."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Chris began to pesture the team more;

"Come on, Maggots!", he said to them, "Unless you wanna get, dunked."

"Whoever it is just say it already.", Jasmine said to her team, "He's going to humiliate us all eventually on this show."

"Oh alright", Mike then said, "It was me.", and he pressed the buzzer, got prumptly zapped, and blushed. The other team, and Amy, laughed at him. Most of the rest of his team, felt a bit bad for him though, though some of them did a snicker at least a little at first. It was then though, that Chris once more turned to the Rats team with yet another question to reveal;

"Alright, Rats!", he began with, "Who said 'Fuck you North Ottawa High' to the entire school of North Ottawa High at the Pep Rally for the biggest game in the year?", and of course everyone on the team just looked around at eachother, though Topher was more nervous than the others.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Topher - "Okay so I kinda made one little mistake that one time, heh. It wasn't THAT bad of a mistake! At least, not in my personal opinion!", he then laughs, "Besides, if I owned up to it, the show wouldn't be that interesting."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

And following that confessional, still Topher hadn't owned up to his humiliation. Naturally, this got the rest of the team a bit fustrated with who Chris was talking about, and while Chris taunted them all with the button, still Topher remained silent, perhaps not seeing it as actual humiliation or just wanting to deliberately see the rest of his team suffer just incase Chris would be impressed by that;

"Rats", Chris taunted, "Only a few seconds left for your team member to own up!"

"Come on, Man!", Lightning said to his time, "Lightning is not gonna let this team lose! Just get it over with and fess up, cuz Lightning knows he didn't do any of that shit!"

"Yeah", Scott replied, "I come from Alberta, not Ontario."

"Wumbo Jumbo, Dumble-de-dore, please let whoever is guilty, admit their, uh, truth!", and of course that spell from Leonard didn't make Topher admit it either. Though right when Topher was about to open his mouth, Chris spoke instead;

"Well, either way, the then minutes are now up!", Chris then held up the button, "And as such, well, you should know already.", and Chris then pressed the button and sent the team into the water. Once they were all under the water, there was focus on Scott as he looked around, until Fang just bluntly came in and bit down, taking Scott into his mouth to eat him. Only Scott wasn't actually eaten, as just as the rest of the team and the bleachers went back to the surface, Scott began struggling to break free, opening the jaws of the Shark enough so that he could break free;

"Wait for me!", Scott said as he desperately swam for the bleachers, Fang angrily glaring back at him in response;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *has a shark tooth stuck in the rear of his pants, and he is trying to pull it out* "Ow!", *pulls it out* "What the? A shark tooth?"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Fang - *is using mirror to check out his missing tooth. Once he sees it, he growls in anger and breaks the mirror in half*

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, Scott was climbing back into the bleachers, and once he did so;

"Thanks for leaving me back down there, team!", he said sarcastically as he got back in his seat, "You can win this stupid challenge without me!"

"If he's not playing then I'm not either!", Amy then added, now trying to get out of her harness.

"Avada Kordorvra!", Leonard then said, "Make me not have to go again either!"

"Okay!", Chris was now officially annoyed with everyone, "Everyone just settle down!"

"I'm with Amy, we should stop!", Mike said as he stood up and got out of his harness, "Not that I got any other secrets to hide, heheheh!"

"Come on now!", Jasmine said to attempt to get her team more confident, "We're only a few minutes into the challenge, there's no need to quit now!"

"Yeah", Shawn added, "You won't survive a zombie apocolypse if you just give up like that!", he did a finger snap.

"Yeah...right", Jasmine replied, "Come on. It's not that bad of a challenge anyway!"

"Yeah, it's not", Topher then added in, "This challenge isn't exactly Total Drama material Chris, I was expecting something more, ummm, well, painful from you. Unless you're like, losing your touch or something, which I'm sure isn't the case but still."

"Hey!", the annoyed Chris then said, "Host talking here! I decide when the challenge is over!"

"Whatever!", Scott then said, "I'm outta here!", and he then tried to leave but Lightning was stopping him from doing so;

"Not until we win!", and Lightning pushed Scott back into his seat. Following that, the Maggots team was scared into

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!", screaming when Fang randomly jumped from the water and bit off a part of their bleachers. Following that, both teams seemed to be arguing. Amy was likely complaining Samey being lesser than her, Mike was just trying to pull himself together, Jasmine was trying to calm the team down, Shawn was likely talking about ways to survive a zombie apocolypse, Dawn was just watching in silence, Cameron was just in awe at all of madness. Leonard was likely telling more tales of him being a wizard to the ever gushing over him Sugar, Ella was singing to herself to stay calm, Scott was trying to quit, Topher was just happy to see some fighting on this show, and Lightning was probably gloating about himself being better than his time. Eventually Chris couldn't take any more and finally;

"ALRIGHT! SHUT. IT!", and the competitors all shut up at last, "Thanks to that pathetic digression now we don't have enough time to finish this challenge! Happy?", and of course all of the competitors were indeed happy and lightly cheering about that. "Well you won't be happy for long!", and he turned to the cameras, "Come back after the break for an all new challenge from which there is no escape! And in the meantime!", and he took out the button and pressed it, sending both teams plunging into the water. After that, things faded to another commercial break;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually from a anthro blue hedgehog with green eyes, a normal skin colour mussle and arms, blue legs, a patch of skin on his stomach, red sneakers with a white stripe, and large white gloves. It's a PSA, and he is delivering it from a suburban neighborhood*

Sonic - "Kids, it's time you learned about how to make a family!", and then a family of a husband, a wife, a teenage daughter and a young son randomly appeared out of nowhere beside Sonic, "This here, is a family! A family, is traditionally consisted of a husband, a man, a wife, a woman, and either a daughter or a son, sometimes more than one! Pets are optional. However, in today's modern society and thanks to massive donations to research, a family can also consist of two husbands or two wives! Now how you make a family is simple. First, you get laid! Then, you marry the person who laid you! Then, you get laid again! If you are a man and a woman, the woman will get pregnant soon enough. If you are two men or two women, you will need some surgery before the second laying, but modern science has indeed made it possible thanks to donations. Anyway, once the person who laid you gives birth, you will officially have your family! That's all there is to it, Kids! Have fun getting laid!"

**[COMMERCIAL/PSA ENDS]**

Following that, things went right back to the normal episode, where Chris and the 13 remaining contestants were preparing for the second challenge of the episode. Though really, it started with the contestants walking through the woods towards where the next challenge was;

"Thank goodness Chris stopped the challenge before Chris could ask ME an embarassing question!", Cameron then said to his team;

"Let me guess", Amy added, "You wear a diaper or something?"

"I haven't worn a diaper since I was eleven!"

"Ahahahahahaha!", and Amy enjoyed a good laugh, and both Jasmine and Shawn tried to resist laughing too. Though Amy was the one actually laughing. Jasmine and Shawn were at least trying to hold it in to not hurt Cameron's feelings. Cameron was shocked at what he just said;

"Cameron", Samey whispered to him, "Don't give Amy ammo against you, she won't be afraid to use it."

"No please!", Amy replied happily, "I love making fun of both of you! Do the two babies need their bottles?"

"Me and Samey have just enough right to be here as you do!", Cameron then said right back to Amy, "And I'll prove it in the next challenge! You'll see!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cameron - *sitting on stall, in fetal position, sucking his thumb* "Why did I say that?! Why?!" *keeps sucking his thumb*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went to the Rats team who were also walking through the woods. Naturally, Leonard was once more annoying everyone with his constant tales about being a wizard and fighting monsters that don't exist. Only Sugar was actually invested in them, and Ella was too nice to be annoyed by anything;

"Then were was the time I traveled to the mystical land of Oondragoth!", Leonard began, "Where I fought off the massive Balrog with just my scepter and spell book, and then took on the dark lord Snickers the Psychotic Boar with just one percent of mana left in my body! The barbarian on my team was too scared to make it passed them both, but I ended up saving the land of Oondragoth with my bare hands and my trusty spell book!"

"Will someone get him to shut up already" Lightning then asked, "Lightning is officially tired of this wizard crap."

"Take a number", was all Scott said in response.

"I disagree!", Sugar said to all of them as she turned to Leonard, "I'd love to hear more of your stories Mr. Wizard! I may not understand everything you say, but that just means they're important!", while walking, Scott then decided to say just a few words to Lightning at that moment in time;

"Man Chris sure made our team the sucking one", Scott said to Lightning, "Half of this time is all of the people who suck, while the other team has that Outback Survivor chick."

"Aww man!", Lightning complained in response, "This sucks!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Lightning - "Man, Chris should'a let Lightning be a team of one! Lightning's used to carryin' his teams back home, but at least those guys can actually play the game! Not like this bunch o' losers!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, all of the 13 remaining contestants had all gathered to the location of their second challenge. Once all of them were there, Chris spoke them via the famous intercom system from up above;

"Attention campers!", Chris said to them all, "Now that you're all here, it's time for part two of today's challenge!", and then he was shown physically standing on a small hill, "The mad skills obstacle course! Harold would have a cameo, but, well...he tested it out already.", and then Harold, a tall and skinny white boy with red hair, glasses, a blue shirt with a hamburger on it, green pants, and long sleeved red undershirt was brought next to Chris by Chef. He was in a wheelchair and a full body cast, and clearly angry at Chris. "Yeah, hahaha. His injury was all I needed to know this challenge was AWESOME!"

"GOSH!", was all Harold said from his cast. It was muffled, but clearly his catchphrase.

"Anyway", Chris then explained the challenge while Chef, in a nurse costume, wheeled Harold away, "The relay race begins with a mad dash from the kick-start!", and he was talking about a run up a ramp to a large boot attached to a wheel system, "Forget coffee, if this baby doesn't get you goin', nothin' will. Then it's off to a race against time that is the cannonball run!", and of course this was a series of cannons both under and ontop of the boardwalk, "Over to my personal fave, wrecking ball alley!", and it was a spinning cylinder of wood from one boardwalk to another, while wrecking balls swung over the cylinders, "Hurts SO good! And moving on", and then it was a ladder climb to several platforms good distances from eachother, "We head to the gang plank!", and then giant mutant beavers were shown chewing on the wood of the platforms down below where there was just nothing but mud, "Complete with rabid mutant beavers, followed by the bouncey agony of double trouble!", and then it was several red cushion like things moving up and down thanks to metal pillars, "And finally, the grand slam!", and the finish line was a giant baseball glove with large bats surrounding it, "Where you'll use ropes to swing into the giant baseball mitten! While avoiding those deadly bats, piece of cake! Hahaha!", and then he remebered, "Oh! And as you may remember, I said the winning team from part one would have a distinct advantage in part two."

"But there was no winner", Jasmine pointed out, "We all left with a tie!"

"Precisely!", Chris answered, "As such, the losing team was gonna wear snazzy specs while competing in part two! But since we never actually finished the challenge, I decided that EVERYBODY has to wear them!", and then Veronica and Chef came back holding boxes with the specs. Amy walked up to look at them, taking one from the boxes, they were green glasses, and she was not happy when she put them on;

"Ugh!", Amy groaned, "These are like, glasses my grandma wears! Everything's so blurry!"

"Dorktacular goggles won't make part two easy!", Chris said to all of them, "Or attractive, but it can be done! In theory.", and of course all of the contestants groaned at that, "Competitors, take your postions!", and then everyone put on glasses and took their positions, "First up is Lightning against Amy at the kickstart! Then it's Samey versus Topher versus the cannonballs! Scott faces Jasmine in wrecking ball alley!", and Scott had his glases slightly lifted up to see better, Jasmine couldn't see that due to the glasses, "Shawn and Dawn are up against Sugar in the gang plank! Ella and Mike will battle double trouble, and Leonard will fight Cameron for the grand slam! First team to win wins the whole sha-bam! And the other team gets to send one of their members home tonight! Since it's a relay face, you'll need something to pass! Your mascots! Oh intern!", and then an intern came up holding two cages with mutant animals in them, "Team Rat gets a mutant rat!", and Lightning was handed a vicious mutant rat to hold onto, "And team Maggot gets a mutant maggot!"

"Ew!", Amy complained about her maggot, "What's this thing again! Ugh it feels so nasty!"

"Aaaand, GO!", and Chris then blew a horn to signal that the challenge officially began. Almost immediately, Lightning was hit in the rear by the large boot and sent flying while Amy just stood there holding her maggot, "And Lightning gets the boot!", and Lightning hit the mud on the ground. The rat just squeeled and bit Lightning's ass.

"AHHhhh!", was Lightning's scream in response.

"And Amy takes the early lead!", was Chris' comment when Amy hopped across the platforms and then rudely slapped Samey with the maggot as she handed it to her;

"Take it and just don't be lazy like you were when you were born!", was all Amy said to Samey. Samey growled in response, but she had a challenge to win. As Samey ran off, Amy happily walked away, only to scream as she fell off the boardwalk and into the mud below. Samey meanwhile, was running with the maggot in her hands. It's mucus was all over her face from when Amy threw it at her, and this might have been why she son enough hit a wooden pole and was sent back a few steps;

"Ow!", and Samey, having trouble seeing, ran back into said wooden post, but was unaware that Lightning got back up and was running like the football player he was, and then jumped and landed right infront of Topher;

"Sha-Bam!", Lighting once more went, "Here!", and he handed Topher the rat, the rat squealed and Topher had to hold it away from his face as it kept squirming around as he held it;

"Ah!", Topher panicked, "I think it's trying to go for my face! I need my face! I need my face!"

"Just go dude, go!", and Topher promptly began running all while holding the rat away from his face in panic. Samey was just getting herself together from running into the pole so much when Topher was on his way. Needless to say, while Amy finally got out of the pole's way, Topher and the rat ended up smacking right into it, "Owww!", and Samey finally made her way passed the pole, but Topher wasn't that far behind, now the rat ontop of his head. Though in the end Topher managed to get to the next part before Samey did, but when a cannon was fired at him, he ducked by instinct to avoid his face being damaged. Leading to Samey being hit in the stomach by it instead and kneeling down in pain. Chris actually laughed at this, as did Amy. This of course, led to Topher making it over to Scott, and then panting.

"Wow", Scott commented, "We're in the lead. Great", of course he didn't really mean that as he was holding the rat and slowly walking backwards, whispering, "Nice and slow, all the way to last place, heheh, right little guy?", and the rat just bit him on the chin, "AUGH!", and then Scott was hit by one of the wrecking balls, sending him and the rat both flying into the air. Shawn managed to jump and do a blackflip in mid-air as Scott came crashing down, dodging him completely unharmed thanks to that. Shawn landed right beside him. Focus then went to Jasmine;

"Come on, Samey!", Jasmine called out, "Go faster and deliver me the maggot!", it was then that Samey arrived, panting and exhausted from her run as she handed Jasmine the Maggot, which she took and immediately ran off with to help her team. Samey immediately fell over from exhaustion. Focus went over to Scott and Sugar, with Scott petting the rat instead of giving it to Sugar;

"Awww who's my good freak?", Scott said to the rat as he pet it, "Who's my good little freak? There there little pal, Uncle Scott's kept you safe and sound!"

"Oh will just hand me the damn rat already?!", Sugar then angrily snapped at Scott with, "I wanna pet it too!"

"Oh you want this?", Scott replied, "Well, I do too, Sugar."

"Oh fine! I'll just take it from ya!", and Sugar just bluntly took the Rat away from Scott and treated it like a baby too, "There there little Ratty, Auntie Sugar's gonna keep you nice and happy!", the rat was terrified of her immediately as she then walked over the platforms. When she got to the second one, the beavers bit enough of it off so that she fell to the mud below. Once she was down there, the beavers growled. "Crud", was all Sugar said as focus went back over to Jasmine. Jasmine was almost hit with the wrecking ball, but managed to grab hold of the chain and use that to jump into the air. Meanwhile, Sugar was almost attacked by the Mutant Beavers but she just punched one in the stomach making it cough up an entire log of wood, and her leg lifted up in the process kicking the other in the groin. This of course got Sugar to just walk away calmly, "Well that was easy."

"Oh come on!", was all Scott said from where he was at, and as Jasmine reached Dawn and Shawn were now tied together at the ankles suddenly.

"Go go go!", Jasmine told them, "We need to regain our lead!"

"Right on it!", Shawn replied with as he and Dawn soon were racing, with Dawn holding the maggot. Of course, when the beavers got up, they looked up, growled, and began chewing on the pole holding up the platform Dawn and Shawn were now on. Meanwhile, Sugar had just made it to Ella, and was still holding and petting the rat in her hands.

"That's it Sugar!", Ella happily cheered, "Now it is my turn!"

"NO!", Sugar exclaimed, "I wanna keep him! I even gave him a name, Sugar II!", the Rat was disgusted and terrified by that name.

"Well, what if he wants to come with me?", Ella suggested, "On his own free will?"

"Well fine!", Sugar replied, "Only if he wants to!", and then Ella sang yet another brief song;

"Hey cute little mutant creature, I know you're all for Sugar, but if you come to my aid, it would be a great feature!", and the rat was so eager to join Ella that it jumped right into her arms happily. Sugar was devasted as Ella pranced with the Rat holding her hand. Really, as they jumped onto the bouncey trouble they were dancing together and humming together and everything.

"I LOVE YOU SUGAR TWO!", Sugar called out, tears in her eyes;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "But I HATE Ella!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that things went to Dawn, Shawn and the maggot. Shawn had gotten himself and Dawn to avoid falling down into the mud by using unbelieveable jumping skills, and holding Dawn's hand, to avoid the falling platforms. Shawn managed to do one last good backflip to reach Mike. Though this made Dawn so dizzy she and the maggot both fell over, the maggot falling into Mike's hands.

"I see a double rainbow in the sky...", was all Dawn could say as she was shaken up by the last backflip.

"Take this and win it for the team!", Shawn then said to Mike;

"Right!", Mike replied to him with, and Mike immediately took off for the double trouble part. "Alright Mike, you can do this...it's just some jumps over an area you can barely see! You can do this, come on!", and then with a gasp suddenly Mike had lipstick and eyelashes and was acting like a gymnast all of a sudden, having a Russian accent too, "NO! Only one person can do this!", and while the Maggot was disturbed, Mike did a pose, "Svetlana! The oylmpic queen of gymnastics!", and Mike/Svetlana managed to do amazing gymnastic flips and even a hand-stand to get passed the double trouble perfectly just as Ella and the Rat reached the end too. Ella, Cameron and Leonard were all disturbed. "Tada!"Just when it was over, Svetlana gasped back into normal Mike.

"Svetlana?!", Cameron then questioned, "Mike! How did you DO that?!"

"Huh?", Mike said after a short pause, "Uhhh, do what? Uh hahaha!", Cameron was still suspicious, "Uh here ya go!", and Mike handed Cameron the maggot. Only then did Ella hand Leonard the Lizard.

"Please take good care of him, noble wizard!", Ella said to Leonard, "He's such a wonderful creature!"

"I will!", Leonard replied, taking out his spell book while the rat was at his feet, "Hmm, well, I can't see the words right, but I think if I think hard enough I can remember the words to that levitation spell!", meanwhile, Cameron was happily running while holding the maggot;

"YES!", Cameron cheered happily, "YES! I've never felt so alive!", and then he stopped at the ledge, where he saw the large baseball mitten, "I'm a dead man.", was all he said at the sight of it. Leonard then walked up, with the rat at his feet, trying to remember the levitation spell;

"Alaka-woozit?", Leonard said to himself, "No no no...Vadaka Frobra? No that's not it! Ugh what was it?!"

"Yo!", Lightning called out, "JUST PICK UP THE RAT AND USE THE DAMN ROPE!"

"No!", Leonard replied, "I can do this! Trust me! I just need to remember the spell!"

"Is that kid serious?!", was all Lightning said in response, "Is he serious?!", while continued trying to remember the words of his spell, Cameron tried to take the rope swing, only he landed on a bat and slid down it. Leonard was still trying to think of the words to his spell, and by this time the rat pulled out a tiny wooden chair, sat down in it, and enjoyed some coffee while waiting. By that time, Cameron managed to come back for his second time, "DUDE, JUST FUCKIN' GO!"

"Oh you shut up!", Sugar slapped Lightning upside the head, all of them there watching this, "Let the Wizard do his thing! He knows what he's doin'! He's a wizard!"

"Girl!", Lightning replied to her with, "You are officially nuts!", Cameron then tried to plan his next turn;

"Velocity times Mass times Wind speed", and then the maggot bit down on one of his hands, "AHHHH!", and while trying to shake the maggot off he fell backwards and got caught up in the rope. Cameron was smacked against almost every bat at least once, but still fell right into the giant mitten, followed by his maggot. This prompted Chris to announce;

"THE MAGGOTS WIN!", and the maggot then puked on Cameron just as he began smiling. The Rats groaned while all of the Maggots cheered happily. "To the Maggots, go to the spoils!", and Chef walked up to the maggots with their prize, "McLean brand soap, shampoo and conditioner guaranteed to wash off the stink!", he then turned to the Rats, "Rats, see you at the elimination ceremony!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!", Lightning then angrily said, "LIGHTNING IS ON A TEAM OF LOSERS!", and he then angrily walked away. No doubt, he was likely mostly angry at Leonard, as was most of the team aside from Sugar, Ella and Scott. Later on, Scott was talking with Ella, Topher and Lightning about who they should vote off;

"Alright guys Leonard has got to go!", Scott replied, "He was clearly trying to make us lose the challenge."

"Who do you think Lightning's gonna be votin' off?!", Lightning replied bluntly, "Damn Wizard boy is getting on my nerves!"

"In his defense", Ella then said, "Leonard isn't really a very mean person at all."

"Yeah", Scott replied, "But he is the main reason we lost."

"Yeah", Topher added, "He kinda is.", and immediately after that, it was night time. In other words, time for the elimination ceremony. Chris stood holding a plate of marshmallows while beside him Chef was holding a box with the toxic one while he was wearing a hazmat suit. Leonard, Scott, Sugar, Ella, Lightning and Topher all sat on stumps for this ceremony. Naturally, Chris spoke at this point, explaining the ceremony;

"Okay!", Chris began, "So everyone gets a marshmallow, even the loser! But that's one marshmallow you do NOT wanna eat!", Chef opened the box to show the glowing radioactive marshmallow, "To the votes! The following people are safe! Sugar!", and Sugar caught her marshmallow right in the mouth, eating it right up, "Topher!", Topher happily caught his, "Scott!", Scott caught his with a devious look to his face, "Lightning!", Lightning caught his happily, "And that leaves, Ella and Leonard.", Ella and Leonard were both shocked by this, "And the Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to...", and finally a dramatic pause occured as both Leonard and Ella were shocked at being the bottom two. They held their shocked expressions during the pause, while Scott and Sugar both happily evil looks to their faces while watching this, this went on until finally, Chris revealed, "Leonard!", Ella sighed in relief as she received the last normal marshmallow.

"Ahhhohhhaugh!", Sugar had one arm over her forehead as she fainted from the shock of Leonard being eliminated. Leonard just sighed as Chef walked over with the marshmallow. He of course, didn't want it in his hands and jumped at the sight of it so it fell to the ground instead. Soon enough, Leonard was in the catapult, with Chris and Chef standing by it.

"So, Leonard", Chris said to the boy, "Any last words before you get hurled off into the distance?"

"Yes!", he then cleared his throat, "I just wanna say that I will not be hurt when you launch me into the distance?"

"Why's that?"

"Because-", and then Chef launched Leonard into the air, "FORCEFEEEEEEEEIIIIIILLLLLLDD!" was the Wizard boy's scream as he flew into the distance of the night sky. Chris and Chef laughed about that as he flew away. Meanwhile, while the Maggots were walking away, Sugar took the time to look back with a tear in her eye and say:

"I LOVE YOU, WIZARD!", and even waved as she walked off alongside her team. After that heart-warming set of seconds, things went to Chris by the catapult, as the man was getting ready to sign off the episode. He began with;

"Two holes down and tweleve left to go! Who will be eliminated next? Tune in and find out next time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with those words the episode faded out to the credits, signifying that it was over and that everyone was now going to get ready for the next episode.

**[EXCLUSIVE - LEONARD'S HURL OF SHAME]**

*First is a pan shot of the Playa Des Losers spa hotel on an island not too far from the main campgrounds. In the roof is a Cassandra shaped hole, but the main focus goes to Leonard, who as he reaches the ground, he misses a large pillow set for everyone to fall in, and is headed for the ground. However, right when he hits the ground suddenly a orange spherical forcefeild surrounds him and shields his fall and lets him land safely*

Leonard - *Extremely happy* "IT WORKED!"

**[EXCLUSIVE - LEONARD'S HURL OF SHAME ENDS]**

* * *

_**Elimination Recap:  
**_

_Episode 1 - Cassandra (Toxic Rats)  
_

_Episode 2 - Leonard (Toxic Rats)_


	3. Ice Ice Baby

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris opened up once more on the dock, this time dressed normally, to start the new episode with a recap of the last one, "We learned that although our campers are here to win, they're all losers in one way or another. Really, really big losers. It was a psychological that quickly turned literal! Then comical, then hysterical! Hahaha! But in the end, Leonard got the biggest boot of all, FORCE-FIELD!", and then Chris was shown physically smiling on the dock, "I love my job! Stay tuned as more things blow up, more contestants throw up, and some even try to hook up! Right here, on Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island!", and with that the intro sequence began. After the intro, came a commercial break of course;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually a Sonic PSA*

Sonic - *Is standing in the middle of a lush forest, nature fully surrounding him* "Kids, it's time you learned about nature! That's right, nature! Ya see, nature is home to many undiscovered awesome creatures! Like this Sasquatch!" *he pulls a cover of leaves apart to reveal a Sasquatch using a stump as a toilet. The sasquatch is female, shrieks in terror, covers her chest, and closes the cover in shock* "Or the Jersey Devil!" *Sonic fires a tranquilzer gun into the sky, making the Jersey Devil fall to the ground knocked out cold* "But the most awesome creature of all, is the creature known as Gaston!", he holds up a picture of a very handsome man with black hair, blue eyes, very brawny build, a red shirt, brown pants, looks like he's from middle ages france, "No other creature looks like Gaston, acts like Gaston, hunts like Gaston, poops like Gaston, mates like Gaston, is awesome like Gaston or even roars like Gaston! Should you see Gaston, he will likely be the last thing you see because his awesomeness alone will kill you! But the real point of this announcement is, to be nice to nature. Because if you are, you will know the meaning of 'no one kills like Gaston'."

**[COMMERCIAL/PSA ENDS]**

Following that, this episode really began. First, the camera panned over the campgrounds. There was a strange lemur-like creature on the non-destroyed half of the mess hall. It had a black/white ringed fur tail like a lemur, and walked on all fours with a body built like a cat's. It also had a cute cat-like face, except bigger eyes that were similar to a snake or lizard's and red in overall colour, long ears, and small nose/mouth, making it look extremely adorable. It had some curve-like whiskers, and it also had a wing like part to it's body, giving it six limbs. It's four feet also looked like a lizard's. Aside from it's tail, most of this creature was a golden colour, with a few silver stripes along it's back. The strange thing, is that this creature didn't resemble any creature known to science at all, or even any legendary cryptid creature either. It was simply relaxing on the roof, and later joined by two others of it's species. The camera let it make a single 'mew' before panning to a bush rustling in the distance. Out from it came a small mouse with an enlarged brain. Only a few seconds later, an eagle swooped down to attempt to catch the mouse. However, the mouse/rat's eyes grlew green, and the eagle was caught with telekenesis, banged on the ground twice, and then thrown to the side by the rat/mouse, letting it escape into the mess hall, where the contestants were. Of course, the mouse scurried across the floor, which was only half of the original mess hall. Chef and the interns were still rebuilding the second half, which looked to be destroyed by an extremely large creature. The contestants as such, were gathered in circles in the corners of the non-destroyed half. The Maggots were enjoying the berries and other fruits gathered and foraged by Shawn and Jasmine, while the Rats were all miserable and hungry from none of their team members foraging. Focus first went to the maggots, with Mike enjoying some blueberries;

"Wow, these are pretty nice berries!", Mike commented, "You really pick them good, Jasmine and Shawn, heheh."

"It wasn't just us that foraged", Jasmine replied, "Samey helped too.", of course she was trying to help Samey get closer to Mike;

"Yeah", Samey replied, "I did too."

"Well-"

"Woah woah woah!", Amy interrupted, "Samey, you can't just steal credit, you know! I was the one who helped forage while you just stayed in bed all day until the challenge!"

"No she wasn't", Jasmine said back, getting more than annoyed with Amy at this point, "It was quite the opposite, actually.", Amy gasped in response;

"You're taking her side?!", Amy said in a shocked tone, trying to make everyone here, "Who would take that lazy whore's side over mine?!"

"But Sammy really was the one to-", Dawn was cut off by Amy's exclamations;

"Shut it, Creepy Girl!", Amy replied, "All I'm saying is that I'm not going to let Samey take all the credit for something she didn't do! You can either believe it or not believe it!"

"Woah woah woah!", Mike then interrupted before this could go further, "There's no need for fighting! Heheh. It doesn't matter which one helped and which didn't, what matters is that we're all eating here!"

"Or what on earth kind of creature did this to the mess hall!", Cameron then pointed out, "Whatever creature could have done this bust be enormous!"

"Or a zombie!", Shawn then added, "A zombie horde could easily do something like this, they can't climb, but a weak run-down building like this would be easy pickings for them to demolish! The debris could have crushed them though, if we're lucky. Wouldn't take my chances though."

"Oh whatever", Amy replied, rolling her eyes, "Fine."

"Well...heheh."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "And another thing that matters, is blueberries!", *takes out some of the blueberries he was eating and begins savagely eating them from the palm of his hands, making the blue juice get all over his face*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went to the Rats team. Topher had taken out a carrot for no reason and without any explanation as to where he got it from, and was shown to be dissappointed with the Maggots' argument being stopped, acting as if he were hosting it;

"Well it looks like the Maggot's first chance at having drama came to a very dissappointing climax, hopefully the challenge later will bring back some of that tension and-", and then Sugar took the carrot from him;

"Give me that!", Sugar rudely said, "I've been starvin' all damn day!", and then Scott tried to pull it from her;

"Same here, blondie!", and he tried to tug it away from her, "So I want it too!"

"Get your own dang non-mutated food!", and then their tug of war led to both of them crashing into the walls. Of course, the entire building shook due to Sugar's weight hitting it, and this caused the three cat/lemur creatures to fall from the ceiling, but use their wings to glide to the floor of the non-destroyed half. When they landed, the carrot rolled right towards them, and they each sliced it into three pieces and eat one piece each. "Crud!", Sugar then complained, "Guess I'll just have to eat some of this wood.", and Sugar promptly took out a piece of wood to eat, her team was all confused, "What? Beavers do it!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *Is using the shark tooth of Fang on a stick, he laughs a bit* "Sugar's got a good idea. I grew up on a dirt farm, I could always chomp on a clod any day!", *takes bite out of strange brown vaguely coconut object. When he smiles, his teeth shatter like glass. But don't worry, as soon as he stepped out of the confessional they literally grew back for no logical reason*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Cameron noticed the cat like creatures eating the carrot. He was amazed by how they looked like nothing he ever saw before ever, and saw how they actually had traits of a lemur, a cat and even a lizard. Eventually, two of them actually walked towards the Maggots, while the other one walked towards the Rats team. Cameron was too amazed by them, but eventually, to avoid the chance of Amy starting something, he pointed them out;

"Wow, look at those things!", Cameron said, alerting the team to the strange creatures, "Those things look like no other creature ever documented before at all, and I should know, I've studied plenty of books about known animal species!"

"Aww!", either Amy or Samey, or both, said, "They look so cute!"

"They seem to be interested in our berries.", and of course she was pointing out how the two of them were just coming in and actually enjoying the berries the team was eating, both taking one each, but staying right next to eachother."

"They don't look like anything I've ever seen before", Jasmine replied, "So I'd watch out. Let's just let them be for right now, just let them eat what they want and go away."

"Yeah, what she said!", Shawn replied, clearly trying to avoid the cat-like creatures, "Those things could be like zombies! Try to mess with them and they will cut you up good and eat your brains like dinner!"

"I don't think they're zombies", Dawn replied, "But I can't tell what creature they used to be at all."

"Me neither", Cameron said, "They look like cats crossed with lemurs, it's phenomenal!"

"Well whatever they are", Amy then complained, "They're eating my food!", and of course she tried to swat it away from her berries, but the creature angrily hissed in response and had it's eyes glow oddly yellow with electric surges. This got Amy to back down, which Samey enjoyed watching even if just for a few moments. Following that little scene, things went over to the rats team, where Sugar was still chowing down on wood while the rest of the team was horribly hungry. Ella was trying to keep her hunger down by humming, when of the cat-like creatures walked up to her, seemingly enjoying her humming. Of course, the creature went right up to her, and began purring. This eventually alerted her to it's presence, and she too found it adorable;

"Oh hello there strange little creature!", Ella kindly said to it, it was still happy from her humming, "How are you doing this fine morning?", the creature just 'mew'd again and promptly jumped into Ella's lap, purring and happily sitting there. She pet it a bit, "Oh, such a friendly little creature!", Sugar of course, then angrily glared at Ella's friendship with this creature. However, focus really went to Lightning, who was really hungry, mostly for;

"Man!", he complained, "Lightning hasn't had any protein in hours! There's gotta be some somewhere!", he then looked to the cat creature in Ella's lap, and the two eating by the Maggot team. Of course, it was likely that he invisioned them as if they were well cooked steaks or any similar meat or protein based meal. He even licked his lips at them too. Of course, once the two near the Maggot's team left and were in the middle of the floor where nobody could protect them, Lightning got a big grin to his face. He left from his team, took a big chunk of the floor, and quietly tip-toed over to where the two creatures were simply eating on berries they had taken with them. Holding the wood like a baseball bat, "Sha-Lightning's about to Sha-Strike ya!" was what he whispered just as he was just about to smack the creatures with it when a hand pulled them away from him just in time, making him instead hit a loose piece of the floor, making it smack him in the back, "AUGH!", and then he stepped back, making the same floor piece smack him in the face. He had an extremely derpy looking face just before he fell to the ground. It was then revealed that Dawn had saved the two creatures, and was holding them in her arms.

"It's alright blessed little ones!", Dawn said happily to the two, "You're safe now!", the cat creatures were first surprised, but then happy at Dawn saving them and both rubbed against her happily while purring;

"Sha-Damn it, creepy girl!", Lightning then complained, "Lightning needs his protein!"

"Well you'll have to find it from somewhere else", was all Dawn said to Lightning before turning her attention back to the two creatures she was carrying, "It's alright little ones, you have nothing to fear from him now!", the creatures just 'mew'd in response as she then carried them off. Lightning just got himself back up, but got himself smacked in the face again with his first step. Focus then went over to Cameron, who was trying to eat more when the rat from earlier came right up next to him. Once he noticed it, he was happily excited;

"Look!", he said about it, "A cute little Apodemus Sylvaticus!", and then it levitated into the air while it's eyes suddenly glowed green. Naturally, the camera went to the outside where the sounds of;

"AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhAHHHHHhahhh!", could be heard coming from plenty of the remaining campers, along with the sounds of Chef and the inters, and of course things being crashed all around the already half-destroyed mess hall. Naturally this eventually led to every one of the remaining campers running out of the mess hall's front door, Ella and Dawn still carrying their cat creatures, and even having a refridgerator thrown at them, though it didn't hit any of them. After all of them were panting in a group outside, Mike was suddenly;

"Ahhhahhhhh!", thrown to the ground not too far from them. Only after all of that did Veronica's voice finally speak to them over the intercom system;

"Attention Campers!", Veronica said from the intercom system, "Please head to the looming tragedy that is Mount Looming Tragedy!", and suddenly a large mountain was revealed, with a very odd dark circling cloud surrounding it's peak, "The race begins", and Veronica blew a horn, "Now!", and then there was a short silent pause before Jasmine said to her team;

"Maggots, let's go now, and fast!", and of course after that not only did Jasmine and her team run for the mountain, but so did the other team too. Amy pushed down Samey to the ground for no reason too, but Samey just angrily glared at her before getting back up and continuing to run with the others. It didn't take long for all of them to reach the destination at the foot of Mount Looming Tragedy. All of them, even the cat creatures, were panting.

"Did we win?" was Topher asked as Cameron walked up to a bush, clearly woozy, got down on his knees, and puked right into the bush.

"Just try to hold it in during the challenge!", Jasmine said to Cameron, just before a whistle was sounded to all of them. Surprisingly, instead of Chris, it was Veronica standing next to Chef and a jeep instead. Everyone was surprised to see her in place of Chris, but of course this simply meant that she was going to explain why this was happening as soon as she got the chance to;

"Alright!", Veronica said to all of them, "Since Chris accidentally put all of his dry-clean only clothes into the lake", her and Chef then snickered a bit, "I will be hosting this episode's challenge while Chris tends to his clothes problems!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Actually, I deliberately shoved all of his clothes into the lake." *laughs like the wicked witch of the west*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Anyway", Veronica then continued, "Now that all of you are done with eating mutant food, it is time for the challenge! Similar to the last challenge, it will be a two-parter! Part one, is going to be an up-hill battle! You have to climb all the way up to that cliff!", of course she was talking about the peak of Mount Looming Tragedy, "First team to reach the top gets an advantage in part two!", Veronica then continued explaining, "Now, you can either climb with your hands, or use whatever you find in the pile.", she then pointed to a large pile of rather useless and ruined household junk, "Don't worry, this junkyard doesn't have a dog, but it does have a mutant beetle!", and then a giant angry beetle came up from behind the pile, eyes glowing red and it's mouth making an angry hiss. Naturally, everyone gasped in fear, or in Dawn's case sympathy, at the creature, Veronica laughed, "It's a bit of a hoarder, as you can see, his estate is full of useful things, and disgusting things!", the beetle then grabbed a toilet and tossed it at the campers, who all dodged it as Veronica furtherly explained, "That is, if you can get near it!", she then gave a thumbs up to Chef was on the top of Mount Looming Tragedy. Chef then immediately blew a large swiss horn, which basically meant the challenge had finally begun. "Let the games, begin!", and with those words from Veronica all of the campers ran towards the junk pile. This time the cat creatures were indeed left on the ground by Dawn and Ella.

"Hurry and grab whatever can help you and don't let yourself get attacked by that bug if you don't wanna climb the mountain yourself!", was what Jasmine ordered to her team while they all ran for the pile of junk. Things then went over immediately Cameron, who was trying to climb the mountain using his hands. Needless to say, he got to a point where he was struggling to climb up just one rock;

"Ungh!", Cameron struggled, "Shirt's so heavy! I, Socks weighing me down!", and then it was revealed he was trying to climb up just one rock at the very bottom of the mountain, which of course made him slide down to the ground with one last good grunt. Things then went to Samey, who was hanging from a branch just as Amy climbed up higher than her;

"It's alright Cameron!", Samey cheered, "You can do it if you try hard enough, I hope, I think...I don't know. Just um, go Cameron go!"

"Um, excuse me?!", Amy then angrily turned around to Samey, "I thought we went over that I, repeat, I, am the captain of the squad and am the one who says when we cheer, not you!"

"S-sorry."

"But if you really want to help the nerd out", Amy then lifted one foot up, "I'll just help you get to him sooner!", and then she deliberately stepped on Samey's hand;

"AHHHHHHHhh!", Samey then screamed from the pain, having no choice but to let go, thus making her fall from her perch, making Samey scream more, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", until finally a hand caught her just in time. The hand pulled her onto a stable rock, and then Samey realized it was Mike, "You, you saved me."

"It's no problem", Mike said with a grin, "I like helping people, heheh."

"Heheh", and Samey and Mike both had some classic silence of awkward smiles. Mike failed to notice that his pants had mysteriously fallen off, revealing his tight boxer-briefs. Amy however, just looked on at this from her place with an angry glare, and as she growled in anger, when she took her next step she actually lost her balance and fell off the ledge, falling right to the ground with a thud. Mike and Samey were too busy having their cute awkward moment.

"Samey, Mike!", Jasmine then called out to them, "Start climbing!", and it was then that she noticed Shawn's ability to jump and do blackflips up the tree with perfect ease practically, she was immediately amazed, as he actually jumped onto the mountain from a tree. Once he took a brief pause, she of course asked him about this, "Wow, how did you get so good at that?"

"Easy", Shawn answered, "Lots of practice against the zombie horde back home! It's hard to learn, but it's necessary if you wanna survive the apocalypse!"

"Well I don't know about a Zombie apocalypse, but I'm sure you'd easily survive in Australia pretty easily."

"Heh, thanks, I'm sure you would too."

"I come from Australia", Jasmine replied with a slight laugh, "But thanks."

"Heh"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Shawn - "Jasmine's pretty cool. She has awesome survival skills, is probably the one out of all the others who's the most likely survive a zombie apocalypse, actually seems to understand my knowledge AND is pretty hot too. So yeah, I like her."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went to Scott, who was himself well into climbing the mountain, though eventually;

"Sha-Zom!", Lightning was climbing up not to far from Scott, "Ka-boomy! Sha-Climbing!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ONCE!", Scott finally got annoyed with Lightning, but Lightning just looked back at him slightly annoyed, but then, Lightning noticed Jasmine right there, and of course just had to mock her for no real reason;

"Yo!", Lightning called out, "Be Sha-Ready to Sha-lose to Lightning again! Hahaha!"

"Ugh", Jasmine rolled her eyes, "You're the one who lost, Sha-Annoying."

"What?", Lightning replied, "Lightning don't lose to no girl! I don't know what your sha-talkin' about!"

"Just shut up!", and Jasmine climbed to the top, trying to beat Lightning while Lightning was trying to defeat her in return. Following that, things went to Sugar who was at the pile of junk down below. Needless to say, she saw the beetle was distracted, ran up, grabbed some random object, and fled with a laugh. The beetle fired fire from it's mouth, but then turned it's attention to Topher for virtually no reason, he covered his hair and dodged it;

"AH!", Topher shrieked, "My hair! Watch the hair!", and then the beetle fired at his feet, getting him to jump up, scream in terror, be fired upon on his ass, and then promptly hide behind a rock after screaming a third time. While Sugar was also shown hiding behind a rock, it was then revealed she had taken nothing but soup. Not only that, but expired soup. Not only even that, but expired roadkill soup. She even sniffed it too, with a smile on her face.

"MmmmHMMM!", Sugar said after she sniffed it, "Smells just like what momma cooks back home!", and then she started eating the soup. Needless to say, the cat creatures, Veronica, Chef and even the beetle were all disgusted by seeing this. Sugar then looked to the camera and said, "What? Ain't nothin' wrong with a roadkill soup once in a while! I eat all the time at home!", she started eating the soup again after that. Veronica held in puking as focus went over to Dawn. Dawn was so short, she could hardly even jump up to a single rock, when she suddenly noticed Ella sliding down the rocks beside her.

"Oh dear!", Ella said once she slid to the ground, "I can't seem to get a single grip on this mountain! And for some reason, where I try to climb onto has soup on it.", she of course was pointing out the fact her gloves and dress were now covered in soup. "I just don't know where this soup has come from, but it smells simply awful!", and of course behind a rock was a grinning and smiling Sugar, eating the roadkill soup with an evil grin, and having thrown it towards Ella to sabotage her.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "Oh what?! If I sabotage her in this challenge, SHE'LL be the one goin' home! And trust me, I know I ain't the only one who's ever thought about doin' that before!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Ella, I know we are on separate teams", Dawn said to her, "But I believe you should perhaps try climbing at a different spot, perhaps one where the soup can not be flown towards you."

"Good idea Dawn!", Ella replied kindly, "You are such a kind member of the opposing team."

"It's quite alright. In reality, Amy is the only member of my team with a truly darkened aura, Mike's for some reason changed since day one."

"That must mean me he managed to banish his evils!", Ella replied.

"Hmmm, perhaps you are right.", and then Dawn went right back into trying to jump onto her first rock, Ella skipping off to herself, humming, with one of the cat creatures following her, while the other two soon enough jumped up ontop of the rock she was trying to jump up to. "Huh? What is it little ones?", the creatures then mew'd, "You want me to follow you?", they then mew'd again like nodding, "Well, alright.", and then they led her off-screen, she of course followed them curiously. Focus then went over to Lightning, who found a small ledge, and with a mean smirk to his face kicked a large group of rocks down towards Mike and Samey just as Mike was trying to help Samey up;

"Sha-Woops!", was all Lightning said, with a smirk to his face, as Mike, who was also helping Samey along with pullying his pants back up, and Samey were both pelted with rocks and soon enough found themselves tumbling back down the mountain too. They landed right on Cameron who had somehow made it up to a pipe, and soon enough all three of them crashed on the ground at the foot of the mountain again. Following that, Mike and Samey were lying on the ground in pain, while Cameron was lying on a rock in pain. Amy was just standing by laughing at all of their misery;

"Ahahahahahaha! I knew you'd all fail!", and then she got mad when she saw Cameron's hand sticking out towards her, and she slapped it away, "Don't touch me!", following that, things went over to Topher, who also slid right back down to the ground.

"Man", Topher replied, "Chris must have took all night to come up with this challenge! He truly has outdone himself!"

"Haha", Veronica replied, "He usually does. He is OBSESSED with this show FAR too much! Not even I or my fellow producers think up challenges for as long stretches time as he does."

"Well that certainly explains the crows feet", Topher commented;

"And don't forget the fact his hair has yet to actually grow back.", and of course Veronica and Topher both lightly laughed at that, "Well anyway, you probably should get back to the challenge now."

"Yeah, but first, you are one of the EXECUTIVE producers, right?"

"Yes, I am now."

"Well", Topher then cleared his throat a bit, "Have you and your other producers ever considered going for a more, well, younger, main host? I mean, I'm not saying MYSELF or anything but, ya know, just someone who doesn't have the baldness, R.V. life or crows feet that Chris has kinda gained over the years, ya know?"

"That is an interesting idea", Veronica replied, "I'll let you know when you GET BACK TO THE CHALLENGE!", Topher just nervously backed away from her until she was fully off-screen. Of course, he then realized that climbing the mountain with his bare hands was useless, and turned to the junk pile. He of course, devised a plan at that moment. And of course, he had to narrate over it;

"And Topher walks up to the junk pile with the full intent of using something from it to aid in his climb up the mountain for the challenge", the beetle than angrily came out and hissed at him, "And the creature guarding the junk pile scares Topher greatly! Luckily he can easily find a way to get passed it, which he finds within moments by remembering Sonic's various public service announcements!", and then Topher randomly jumped behind a rock, and then came back out wearing a hat and sunglasses that he obtained out of seemingly nowhere. He just bluntly walked up to the beetle, and lifted his disguise up to say, "I'M over there!", while pointing towards the forest, and then putting his disguise back on. The beetle blinked/eyes glowed a bit, in silence, until it got angry, hissed, grabbed Topher, lifted him up in the air, and slapped him repeatedly for being so stupid. "My face", was all Topher complained about, "Not my face...", but of course the beetle did not relent at all and soon enough tossed Topher onto the ground so it could repeatedly stomp on his back. It was during this distraction though, that Samey, Cameron and Mike had a chance at the junk pile.

"I think Topher has a great idea!", Cameron said to Samey and Mike, "We can probably find something in the junk pile to aid us in climbing!"

"Yeah", Mike suddenly got worried, "Climbing...up...the...big, high, up, mountain...heheh."

"What's wrong Mike?", Cameron asked, "You had no problem carrying up before?"

"Uh, well, I.", Mike then got nervous, "I...I...yeah, you got me! Heheh! I was just uh, acting! I'm trying to be an actor! I was pretending to be, uh, afraid of heights! heheh."

"Wow", Samey replied, "You do really good...heheh.", though Cameron was still suspicious of Mike of course, but he decided to ignore it; "So um, Cameron, you said we should search through the pile?"

"Yes", Cameron replied, "While the beetle is distracted with Topher."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "Okay okay, I was Svetlana when I first climbed the mountain." *as he continues the clip plays in the corner of the screen since it was put there after filming by the editors* *Mike sighs* "Alright, I...I have multiple personality disorder." *sighs again* "I try to control them, but they don't listen to me."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right back to the challenge. Things were picking up, as Lightning was very close to the top at this point. Though Chef had already been at the time, and had large blocks of ice right behind him too. No doubt, when he saw Lightning nearing the top, he got angry, but then smiled when he heard a beep from his walkie-talkie, it was Veronica who wanted to speak with him for a bit;

"You know what to do", was all Veronica said to Chef, and judging by the evil smirk he made in response, he certainly did know what to do, "Ice 'em.", and after that;

"Chef!", Lightning called out to Chef as he continued climbing, "Make way for the Lightning! Sha-Bam!", and Chef just smiled as he then picked up an ice cube and smacked Lightning with it. From below, Scott got worried as Lightning fell down towards him. He was right to do so, because Lightning smacked right into him and led to them both falling right to the ground below. Jasmine watched and enjoyed seeing Lightning get it, but then realized Chef was going to be firing down at her, and Shawn who was not too far away from her, aswell. She was right, too. Chef did indeed, toss more ice blocks right at her and Shawn, except she and him both dodged them. Chef was seemingly focusing on Jasmine. Amazingly, despite her larger size to everyone else, even old contestants, she dodged the second block thrown, the third, and even a fourth. Shawn dodged all three blocks thrown at him too.

"Ha!", Jasmine replied, "You'll have to try harder than that Chef, my cat Whiskers makes those throws look like nothing!", Chef got angry and then saw Shawn was also on his way to climbing up. Of course, just as Shawn got onto a pipe, he was struck by a crumbled ice block. Trying to dodge it made him lose balance and thus fall off the pipe. However, Jasmine managed to luckily catch him by the ankle before he took a nasty fall.

"Phew!", Shawn replied, relieved, "Thanks for the save."

"It's no problem.", and then the two had a pause of smiling at eachother, until Shawn noticed that another crumbled ice block was heading right for Jasmine's head as she was turned around;

"Crumbled Ice, straight ahead!", was all Shawn said to warn her, and Jasmine looked back and was able to use her other arm to get hold of a pipe to avoid it. Shawn got hit on the head by the ice crumbles, yes, but Jasmine was still holding onto him by the ankle. Following that, Jasmine saw that Dawn was not even close to climbing up the mountain. Seeing that, she new what she had to do;

"Dawn!", Jasmine called out, "Get back to the mountain and start climbing!", Dawn, from the ground by the forest, then looked to Jasmine, she was holding a baby beetle in her hands now, "Or you risk being voted off and you won't be able to help any of the animals here at all any more!", with Jasmine saying that, Dawn realized it was best for her to find a way up the mountain. As such, she ran back towards it while still keeping the beetle safe with her. The cat creatures just stayed by the bushes and watched. Then, Lightning and Scott were shown still on the ground and look up towards the top, while focus went over to Amy, Samey, Cameron, Dawn and Mike who were gathered to eachother and about to make an attempt to climb up. Of course, Samey was about to throw a grappling cable when;

"Okay you're done holding it, it's time for me to throw it!", and Amy took the hook from Samey immediately;

"But", Samey tried to say, "I was going to throw it!"

"No you weren't!", Amy said as she was looking in her reflection using it, "You were just going to look in your reflection the entire time, and besides, I thought we said that I was the one who got to use the rope!"

"That was-"

"Me!", and Amy promptly threw the rope and hooked it onto a higher part of the mountain, "Now just shut up and find a way to climb unless you wanna be voted off for being the lazy and complaining thing you are!", Samey again angrily growled, but then Mike, with two plungers in his hands, turned to her;

"Hey", the scared boy said to her, "You can...um...climb with me...I...heheh...could use the support...heheh."

"Um, sure, I guess", Samey nervously replied, rubbing her arm a bit, "But um, you might want to pull your pants back up."

"Oh...", Mike deeply blushed and once more, had to pull up his pants which once more had fallen, "Heheh...sorry...weak knees...heheh."

"Heheh.", Samey blushed too. Amy saw this and angrily glared at this moment, and as Samey and Mike helped eachother climb using plungers, she got angrier and angrier. Cameron too was climbing, he chewed a large piece of gum and put it onto the rocks, and was essentially doing that over and over to get higher up the mountain, following right after Mike and Samey. Then Dawn had to think up a way to start climbing, but she couldn't help but get distracted by the angry beetle beating up Topher, punching him with boxing loves in the stomach while keeping him in a head-lock. Of course, it took turns, stomach first then the face, and it kept repeating this.

"Hmmmm", was all Dawn said as she pondered over this, and then she realized it, "Wait! Look! I-is this why you're so distraught?", and then she realized from her hands the baby beetle she found earlier. Just as the bigger one was angrily shaking Topher, it turned around and saw the young one in Dawn's hands. The baby happily jumped from Dawn's hands onto the ground, where it was then picked up by it's happy and relieved parent. When it's parent tapped on it's back a bit, the baby burped out fire, and then the parent scurried away with it's baby to be behind the junk pile, "That was beautiful", was Dawn's comment for this as the two cat creatures from earlier returned to be by her side. Topher just layed there completely beaten up and in pain. The cat creatures tapped on Dawn's feet a bit to gain her attention, "Hm? Oh you two, is there something else you need me to discover?", the creatures just pointed with their tails up to the mountain, "Oh yes, but, I have no way to get up there.", and then all of a sudden the creatures' eyes glowed yellow and they fired lightning beams from their mouths. These lightning beams acted like gravity, and they used them to pull in a bath-tub beside Dawn. She was amazed at this, "Oh my! You want me to get in this tub?", the cat creatures nodded and Dawn got in. They then jumped in. She was just stunned as they once more used their gravity beams on the tub, this time making it fly high into their, Dawn's faint screaming could be heard, but she really did trust these creatures. Lightning and Scott were also amazed at this, and Lightning was witness to Ella falling down the mountain due to an ice block, but namely, the cat creature that was with her on her back.

"Does anyone know where I can find the white rabbit?", was all Ella said before passing out from the ice block hitting her. The cat creature with her was just sitting right beside where when Lightning bluntly grabbed it by the neck, dashed over to the junk pile, and then stretched it's body out while aiming it at the junk pile;

"Alright you stupid mutant cat thing!", Lightning said to it, "Do that lightning shit you can do and get Sha-Lightning to the sha-top!", of course, the creature just angrily growled at him, until things went off-screen and the sounds of it electrocuting him, clawing at him, and downright mauling him could be heard, various, "Sha-Ow!", "Ahhh!", "Stupid Cat thing! Sha-Ba-AUGH!" and other similar sounds could all be heard as Topher, Scott and Sugar just watched in awe. The struggle caused a large barrel, many firecrackers, some sticks, a large sofa, and numerous wires and refrigerators to fly beside the other team members, mostly due to the cat creature's beams. The only time the cat stopped, was when Ella finally got up and pulled the cat creature off Lightning. It was still struggling to attack him, but eventually she began singing to calm it down;

"Hush little kitten like creature, you need not be mad. I know that the mean boy was the opposite of a preacher! But that is no reason, to even be sad! So please just stay calm, for it's not like it's prom!", following that, the cat creature became calm and hugged Ella while purring. She hugged it back while happy she had calmed it. Sugar became angry at this sight though, especially while the rest of her team was all clapping at Ella's singing. Sugar then knew she had to try and top it, and looked at the things that the fight had made fall all over the place. In doing so, she got an idea;

"Hey y'all!", she said to them, "I gots an idea now!", and they all turned to look at her, "Let's build a rocket sofa!"

"...a what?", was all Scott replied with.

"A rocket sofa!", Sugar explained, "It's just like the rocket lawn chair my granny made back home so she wouldn't have stand up no more! Ya just make the sofa able to fly!"

"Yeah...and how do we do that?"

"It's easy!", Sugar said as she pointed to the stuff, "You just put some of those thingies, into that thingie, wire it to that thingie, and then like, um, I don't know, just, crud! I forget how she said she made it!"

"We gonna be here for a while", was all Lightning said at all in response to all of this information. It wasn't that long after that, that the team got to work constructing the rocket sofa. Of course, this took a lot of effort. Eventually, they attached the sofa to a barrel, with baking soda, along with plenty of wires and other gadgets. Sugar, Ella with the cat creature, Lightning and Topher were all sitting on the sofa while Scott just leaned beside it. Sugar held two of the wires in her hands.

"Alright, now if I remember correctly, all granny does is this!", and then she made the two wires touch, and it promptly sent the rocket couch, with Scott holding onto it, into the air, all of them obviously going up along the mountain with it. They passed up Mike & Samey, Cameron, Amy and even Dawn on their way to the top, and of course Lightning had to say;

"Sha-Boom, brotha!", as he and his team floated towards the top. Of course, they were not the first to reach the top, as instead it was Jasmine, who threw Shawn to the top too once she got a good grip on the ledge, and she got there just as Chef was about to throw another ice block too.

"Yes!", Jasmine called out, alerting Chef to her presence, "I got here first, which means that my team has won the challenge!.", and then she, and Shawn after he got up, was surprised when the rocket sofa flew behind them, flying up. Chef looked in awe and wonder at it, but it was mainly because it ended up crushing him good. Not killing him, but crushing him. This got Topher, Ella, Ella's cat creature, Lightning and Sugar all to the top, with their Sofa ontop of Chef.

"Wow Sugar!", Ella complimented, "Your rocket sofa got us all the way up to the top! Which means we win the challenge!"

"Yeah", Sugar replied, suddenly shoving Ella and her cat creature off the sofa, "AND I NEED MORE ROOM ON HERE! It's been a while since I sat on somethin so comfy!", after Ella fell to the ground, suddenly Scott gasping could be heard, just before he too fell to the ground right beside Ella.

"OW!", was all Scott said once he was done falling.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Okay, seriously. Either Sugar the Rocket Sofa builder or Lightning the annoying Sha-Whatever sayer, have got to GO!" *digs shark tooth into wall of confessional*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Jasmine, Shawn, Scott, Sugar, Ella, Topher, Lightning and Ella's cat creature pat were all the first contestants plus one animal to make it to the top of Mount Looming Tragedy. Veronica soon arrived too, flying on a jet pack and now in a flight attendant uniform, and of course she was going to explain more about the challenge and such;

"Don't get your hopes up, Jasmine", Veronica said to the girl, "In the end, I say who wins, which is of course the Rats!", she then announced, "Thanks to Sugar's Grandma and her rocket lawn chair invention!", and then the Rats all cheered in response to hearing that, except for Scott who was regaining himself from his fall, though once he did he was indeed angry that his team had won, "See how I do that better?"

"Um, excuse me?", Jasmine then replied, "But I thought you said the first team to reach the top wins! Me and Shawn were both the first of our team to make it!"

"I meant the ENTIRE team", Veronica then clarified, "I mean, I was THINKING of it just being any member, but I changed my mind about two seconds ago.", Jasmine was mad at Veronica for doing that, needless to say, "So...yeah, as you can see, your team is still missing quite a few key members."

"Ugh", Jasmine facepalmed, but just at moment, a member of her team arrived. It was, of course, Amy. Naturally, having not heard what Veronica had revealed, she was happy in believing she had brought her team to victory, and as such;

"Yes!", she cheered, "We won! I not only made it before Samey did, as I always do, but I also WON!"

"Actually", Veronica told her, "Your team is the losing team."

"What?!", Amy replied with, then getting angry, "UGH!", and then she stomped on the ground, causing a series of rocks to fall from where she stomped. She looked down just in time to see the mutant squirrel jump over each individual rock and make it to safety on the top of the mountain. Of course, as the mutant squirrel celebrated it's survival, Samey, Mike, Cameron and Dawn were all struck by the rocks, causing them to tumble on the mountain's many rocks, repeatedly. One by one they all hit the rocks of the mountain in a cartoonish fashion, taking seemingly longer than it did to climb back up. "Oof", "Ow!", "Ah!" and various other sounds could be heard all until they finally hit the ground with a large thud. Amy did say something about this, but wasn't sorry at all, "Woops! Sorry sis! I just, well, you understand! Hahaha!", Jasmine once more gave Amy an angry look in response. Following that, there was a fade-away, and it was time for part two of the challenge. For this part, all of the remaining contestants were gathered in a spot of the island that was actually snowing, mainly due to a snow generating machine making it do so. Needless to say, due to all of this, all of the campers were shivering from the cold as Veronica, now wearing very warm and puffy pink winter clothes, came up to them to continue hosting this episode;

"Greetings ice teams!", she even came up to them on a snowmobile with Chef driving, "Is this cold enough for you all? Hahaha", they all just shivered, "I will take that as a yes! Anywho, it's now time for part two of the day's challenge! Capture, the snow fort! To win, you either have to demo the enemy's fort", she pointed to an almost melted and very ruined snow fort, "Or capture the flag and bring it back to your own fort!", she pointed to a snow fort that was well put together and resembled a small castle, "The Rats one the first part, so they get first dibs on the forts!"

"Sha-sha peasy!", Lightning replied, "Ca-castle!"

"Nu-uh!", Scott replied, "Gotta be a trick! Nice on the outside but it's nasty on the inside! We'll take the shack!", and he, holding the flag, walked towards the shack/run-down looking fort. His shivering team-mates followed him. This of course, meant the Maggots team got the castle fort. Now, while you might think that Scott could have been right, he was not. The shack fort was just the same on the inside as it was on the outside;

"Oh poo!", Sugar complained, "This just some cruddy old shack! Not even a good cruddy shack, this is a bad cruddy shack!", and then the entire team except Ella angrily looked over at Scott, who of course got worried for himself;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *worried* "All part of the plan, heheh. Is it hot in here?"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, things went to the Maggots team as they were going inside of their castle fort. Needless to say, after a small amount of silence, all of them cheered happily immediately upon being inside of their fort. Amy also added a few insults to the other team too;

"Man, what a bunch of losers!", Amy commented about the other team, "We are SO winning this!", and Cameron and Mike had a high-five, and other members of the team did the same, though Amy for no reason slapped Samey in the face randomly. It was then that Shawn added in his own words;

"Normally, I'd be against bragging like this", he began with, "But looking at what they picked, I'm pretty sure me saying there's no way we can lose this unless we really fuck up, is pretty okay."

"Yeah!", and then Mike randomly let out a punch, it was so fast that Shawn had to dodge it, making Mike punch the wall, Mike was sorry about almost hitting him, "Woops...sorry...heheh.", and then Veronica and Chef were shown outside, with Chef setting up a campfire on the ground as Veronica continued to explain the challenge via a megaphone;

"Listen up, campers!", she said to them, sitting in a chair just as Chef put a second one down for himself, "Here's how it works! Use the shovel in each fort to fire your collection of mystery snowballs, which you can fire at eachother's forts!", and in the Rats' fort, Scott of course was the one who walked up to the shovel, which itself was next to a pile of snowballs;

"Awesome!", Scott commented, "I took out my uncle's left eye with a meatball this way!", and then the Maggots team of course, had Jasmine carrying the shovel for her team;

"Uhh", Mike then questioned, "Why are they called mystery balls?"

"Because!", Veronica replied back as her and Chef relaxed by a campfire, "They all inflict major damage, thanks to the secret weapon hidden inside each ball! But some, will damage you!", and then as Cameron tried to touch one, it suddenly began hissing and moving about, causing him to of course decide not to touch it at all, "So choose wisely! Each team has to elect a captain to defend and conquer! Starting...NOW!", and then with the Maggots team, Jasmine and Amy ended up saying this at the same time;

"As your Team Captain, I say we-", and then they of course angrily glared at eachother, but then;

"Uhh, uhh", Mike interrupted, "How about we all take a vote for who we want to be the captain?"

"Fine!", Amy angrily answered, "Whoever wants Jasmine to be the captain just raise their hand.", and then Samey, Mike, Cameron, Shawn and Dawn all raised their hands, which made Amy angry, "And whoever wants ME to be the captain?", and then they all lowered their hands immediately. Amy growled in anger, but Jasmine was of course, not angry at all;

"Alright, that settles it!", Jasmine replied, "I'm the team captain, and I think the challenge will be won best if Amy, Samey and Shawn take offense and try to take the flag, while Dawn, Mike and Cameron stay here and use the shovel to hit the other team and their snowballs as they throw them at us!", and of course Samey, Shawn and the pouting Amy went outside to do what Jasmine told them to. Samey looked back to Mike, who looked at her, and they both shared first silent worried looks which then turned into smiles, but they both then focused on what Jasmine told them to. Following that, things went to the Rats team where Scott bluntly told them;

"I'm captain, live with it!", and then he continued on, "Sugar, Ella and I stay back here and throw the snow balls while Lightning and Topher capture their Maggoty flag!"

"Well, that's a-"

"Aaaaaaaaand GO!", that was Veronica's voice calling out, signifying the beginning of the last part of the challenge.

"Let's Book it!", was what Lightning said as he immediately ran out to do the challenge at hand. Topher followed behind him, and then Scott looked out one of the fort's windows with a scheming look to his face. During this point, the summer sun was coming out and shining on the ground, while Veronica and Chef continued so sit by their campfire on chairs and drink from coconut drinks, now dressed in their normal attire, Chef having a straw hat on;

"Hurry up!", Veronica called out, "The ice is melting! And your forts will too if the sun gets much higher!", and then things went to Topher, still running as the sun was gradually getting higher and higher into the sky.

"And it looks like Topher is about to become the thunder that is always heard before the Lightning!", Topher said as he passed up Lightning, "I'm Thunder!", and Topher went on, "All thanks to my on camera poise class, really helps with hand and feet coordination!", and then right after he said that he was running over what was a lake, and he ended up falling into it when the thin ice cracked open. When he re-surfaced, he was trapped inside a large ice block. Chef immediately began laughing hysterically.

"I forgot to tell you!", Veronica revealed with a smile on her face, "No man's land is more like No Man's water! Hahaha!", and then things went to the Rats team again, Ella was humming and dancing around while holding one of the snow balls, which was annoying both Scott and Sugar;

"Just stop singing and hand over the snowball so I can chuck it!", but then Sugar accidentally tripped over a random snowball, causing it to fall onto a rectangular ice block and making it literally break from it's perch and begin sliding. Scott then took the snowball from Ella; "I said give-", and then the ball just blew up in his face immediately, "Augh!", and he also continued coughing more, too. But he shook the ashes off soon enough, "Just pick one already"

"Um, well, I think this one will not be hurt that much, just go with this one!", and then Scott picked the one she said and used the handle of the shovel to send it flying into the sky. The snowball fly out the Rats' shack, over Lightning and Topher, and right into one of the 'towers' of the Maggots' castle. It caused several of the snow pieces to fall down on the Maggots inside, and then Scott and Ella just looked at eachother in the Shack. With the Maggots;

"Come on team!", Jasmine said to them all, "We have to start attacking back!"

"Can't!", Cameron replied, literally keeping himself hugging onto the floor, "Guarding flag!"

"Mike, Dawn, you two and I are going to be launching the balls", and after Jasmine said that, things went back to Shawn, Amy and Samey, when Shawn noticed another snowball coming right towards them;

"INCOMING!", he then immediately ducked, but Amy instead went behind Samey and used her as a human shield. She got hit in the face by the snowball;

"AH!", was Samey's cry of pain as she had a crab in a snowball launched at her. Though it bounched into the icey lake anyway. Not only that, but Amy got an idea, an evil idea, and actually restrained Samey's hands to use her as a human shield all the way over there, "AH! OW! OUCH! AUGH!", was Samey's repeated cries of pain as Amy kept using her as if she were sheild. Even Shawn was offended as he looked at this. He was more content with just dodging each snowball rather than joining Amy in using Samey like that.

"Stop complaining!", Amy said to Samey, "You're making us look weak!", and Samey could hardly reply, for she was the one getting hit with so many snowballs repeatedly. Meanwhile, Lightning finally took Topher out of the ice lake, him still being frozen in the ice block.

"Don't worry buddy!", Lightning said to him, "Lightning will get you out! After we win!", and then he got hit right in the face by a snowball and was immediately knocked to the ground. After that, Samey and Amy were almost there, while Shawn was still just dodging snowballs and doing flips and ninja-like agility skills not to far away from them. Eventually, one snowball was tossed into the Rats' shack that immediately broke into the Beetle from earlier. This made Ella just a bit worried, while completely terrifying Scott.

"Woooah!", Scott said as he then pointed to Dawn who was over in the other team's fort, "Remember her? She organized your family reunion!", and the beetle's baby jumped ontop of it's head, and they both turned and waved to Dawn, who, even from this distance, took the time to happily wave back to them, "So...uhhh, don't hurt us! Hurt the people outside running around, or just don't hurt anyone at all. Whatever you wanna do.", and the beetle promptly jumped out the window at that moment, hissing and all.

"That was nice of you, Scott!", Ella commented.

"Hmph", and Scott just walked away. Finally, the ice piece that Sugar knocked over ended up breaking into a circular piece and randomly bouncing to the top of the Rats' shack for no real logical reason, just as the sun finally reached the top of the sky. This of course, caused the sun's light to shine off of it, right onto the Maggots' mansion, and immediately causing the castle to begin melting.

"Uh-oh!", Cameron commented, "We're metling!", and then Jasmine turned to Mike;

"Mike!", she began, "Do your Svetlana thing and get on the catapult!"

"Uh", Mike grabbed his head, but then, "Uh, I can't! My personality-I mean impressions", Cameron became suspicious, as did Dawn, "Are, uh, hard to um-", and Cameron then;

"And first up on the volt, five time Russian champ-", and then Mike gasped and turned into Svetlana;

"Is Svetlana!", and then Svetlana did some flips and jumps onto the shovel, which Jasmine held, and with a good pull, Svetlana flew into the air with a perfect pose, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!", and just as Scott and Ella were about to fling another snowball, just as Samey was still getting hit while Amy used her as a human shield, getting pelted with two more snowballs before finally passing out. Amy was going to complain, but then; "MAKE WAY FOR SVETLANA!", Svetlana flew right past them and Shawn and crashed into the shack. Though this caused his/her shirt to be torn, turning Mike into another personality; One with usually no shirt, revealing full formed abs, and slicked back hair, and spoke in a jersey boy accent. "Oh!", this new personality said, "Run aside, losers!", and he walked towards Scott and Ella, bluntly shoved Scott to the side, and went immediately for the flag, grabbing it from the ground just as Amy and Samey both got in too, "Hey you! Ya lookin' for this?"

"Damn", Amy said, looking at Mike's shirtless body, "He should wear a shirt less often."

"Hey that's ours!", Scott tried to grab the flag back, but Mike/New personality kept him at bay and shoved him to the side, Samey then ran up to the new personality and grabbed his hand;

"Mike!", Samey said to him, "Let's hurry up and get that back to the fort!"

"Hey yo, pastey!", the new personality took his hand back, "If you wanna touch the Vito you gotta make an appointment!", Samey was just stunned by that, Amy was totally impressed;

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!", Amy commented, "FINALLY he sees it!"

"Uhh, dude?", Shawn said, walking over, "The act's over, just gimme the flag!"

"Oh yeah?", Vito replied, "Over my tanned body!", and he even flexed his muscles at that point too, and even winked at Amy too, who was actually finding Vito much more likeable than normal Mike. Samey looked on first in sadness, then jealousy and anger. After that, Vito, Scott and Shawn were all looking at eachother when Vito suddenly said, "Let's rumble!", and they all jumped into fighting with eachother while Amy and Samey just watched in awe. Sugar even watched too, as did Ella. Eventually, Scott was thrown out of the shack, and upon getting up he saw Jasmine trying to use the shovel to help Dawn with keeping snow on the melting the castle. The beetle was constantly stomping up and down on Cameron, who kept saying;

"I want my bubble! I want my bubble!", while it did so.

"Crud", was all Scott said before he finally turned to the circular thing ontop of the shack. He then turned and saw Topher was still frozen and Lightning was still knocked out cold. "Hmmm", Scott then rolled up a snowball of his own, "Try and Sha-talk your way out of this one, Lightning!", and then he tossed the snowball at the circular piece of ice, making it slant down. This aimed the light at Topher, and made something of a lazer of sunlight at the shack, making the entire thing melt immediately. Topher fell to the ground, while Vito, Amy, Samey, Ella, Scott, Shawn and Sugar looked on in awe. Then Scott made sure to, "Ugh! Damn it Lightning!", he complained, "He was too busy tossing snowballs like footballs and hit that circular piece of ice that was melting the other team's fort! He SABOTAGED US!"

"MAGGOTS WIN!", Veronica then called out, "And, here's their reward!", Chef then came over carrying hot chocolate in cups, "Artemeyeva Brand Hot Chocolate! Ten times tastier and warmer than the McLean Brand one!", and then Vito, Amy, Samey and Shawn all cheered happily in unison at this reward. Sugar, Ella and Scott just looked at Lightning who was just getting up and confused;

"Huh? Wha? Hey let's go! We gotta win this!", and he then ran right into the cracked hole, and he himself became frozen in an ice block. Topher just laughed a bit and said;

"Sha-bam!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "Okay, did Vito show up earlier? UGH! Chester and Svetlana are hard enough to keep in line, but Vito?! Things just went from tough, to sucktacular!" *suddenly he gasps and turns into Chester* "Aw stop complainin'! Back in my day, we actually respected sharing, unlike you kids nowadays who just want this and want that and not even think that sharing is caring at all!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right to the elimination ceremony. A flock of seagulls flew over the island, as a strange tentacle went up and took one from the flock and into the water. The mutant squirrel was eating a chocolate bar on the roof of a cabin, and the Toxic Rats were once more gathered by the campfire pit ready to see who was going home. Only this time, it was Veronica standing beside Chef instead of Chris.

"After another jam-packed day of losing", Veronica began, "It all comes down to this! The following rats, are safe! Sugar!", Sugar once more caught her marshmallow with her mouth and ate it, "Topher!", Topher then caught his marshmallow, "And Scott!", Scott then caught us, "Which leaves, Lightning and Ella!", Ella was once more surprised, Lightning got a bit determined, while Scott and Sugar both had devious and evil smiles to their faces, "Ella, you're on the chopping block because, well, um, I'm just gonna guess one person just doesn't like you. Lightning, you are on the chopping block because you are being accused of sabotaging the team!"

"Sha-what?!", Lightning then was angry, "Which one of you's been sayin' that?! Better speak up now before the Lightning start's strikin' ALL of y'all!"

"Sha-HUSH!", Veronica then said to him, "FIRST, we need to decide which one of you gets the toxic marshmallow! Now, after looking through all of the votes that all of you sent, which led down to this bottom two conclusion, I can safely say without ANY doubt, that the one getting the toxic marshmallow tonight, is none other than...", and then Veronica had a dramatic pause. Lightning was angry about being framed, but determined to not be the loser, while Ella just just shocked and at the edge of her seat. Veronica made sure to make this pause go on long, treating it like the first elimination. She took the marshmallow and made many other gestures with it, making both Lightning and Ella get even more anticipated, even the rest of the team became anticipated, including Sugar and Scott. In the end, after an extremely long dramatic pause with dramatic music, Veronica finally revealed, "Lightning!", and Ella got the last normal marshallow, Sugar pouted angrily, and Lightning was shocked;

"SHA-WHAT?!", Lightning replied as the toxic marshmallow was brought to him, "Lightning didn't sabotage this team! Y'all do that to yourselves! There just better be some protein in this damn thing!", he then ate the toxic marshmallow, but it caused him to pucker up like he ate something sour, and then turned his hair bright white before making him fall over and spit it back out into the ground. Scott just smiled evilly while watching this.

"Well", Veronica replied, "It seems that Sha-Lightning will now be Sha-Riding on the Sha-Hurl of Sha-Shame!", she then laughed, "Don't you just feel so Sha-sorry for him?"

"Not really", Topher replied with, "No.", following that, Lightning was now in the hurl of shame. Needless to say, he was still unhappy about being framed for something he didn't do and then being voted off for it, so when Veronica asked;

"Any sha-final words, Lightning?"

"Yeah!", he answered, "Lightning DOES have PLENTY o' final words! First of all, it's Chris' damn fault for puttin' Lightning on the worst team in history! I mean come on, not a single damn person besides me could even play the game! Y'all gonna be missin' out while I'm gone, I can't wait to see ALL of y'all be gone before the merge!", the entire team just rolled their eyes at this, "And second of all, SHA-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh!", and Veronica finally hurled him off into the distance just as she saw Chris coming back via a boat in the distance.

"Well, I can safely say that I am not actually surprised he was the one voted off!", Veronica said, "But in the end, you will have to tune in next time to see who's going be voted off next, and all the mutants, mayhem and manipulation that comes with it! Next time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and then the episode finally faded out to the end credits, meaning it was over, and everyone was going to be preparing for the next one now.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap**_

_Episode 1 - Cassandra (Toxic Rats)  
_

_Episode 2 - Leonard (Toxic Rats)_

_Episode 3 - Lightning (Toxic Rats)_


	4. Finders Creepers

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris was once more on the dock of the island trying to do the recap of the previous episode, but then all of a sudden something strange happened, a boat deliberately crashed into the dock and tried to run Chris over, "AHHHH!", Chris screamed as the boat came rushing towards him, jumping out of the way just in time to avoid the boat, which destroyed the entire front part of the dock, Chris now on the back part. The boat stopped, and Chris angrily spoke to the driver, "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE TRESSPASSING ON TOTAL DRAMA OWNED PROPERTY, I'M TRYIN' HOST MY FUCKIN' SHOW HERE, YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN AND TRY TO KILL ME FOR NO DAMN REASON!"

"Oh yes I can.", a sinister male voice said from inside the boat;

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can."

"NO. YOU. CAN'T!"

"YES I FUCKING CAN!", and then the driver stepped out of the boat, and Chris was absolutely shocked about who he saw step out, and also because of the other figure behind him. He was trembling in fear, and all he could muster out was;

"Wha-wha-what? But-but-but HOW?!"

"Oh you'll find out", the evil male figure replied, "Once you're properly tied up."

"Wait!", Chris then said to them, "I gotta finish the recap first! Just let me say to the viewers that they'll find out too!"

"Oh fine!", the male figure was annoyed at this point, "But don't try to run away!"

"I won't!", Chris then, with a scared face, turned to the camera, "Who are these mysterious figures that are going to tie me up? What will the challenge be at all? Will there even BE a challenge?! Find out tonight, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!"

"Now tie him up!", and Chris screamed in terror as the episode then faded to the intro sequence after that. Following even that, finally came the commercial of the episode;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This is yet another Sonic PSA, this time with Sonic sitting in some fancy room, on a fancy chair, reading a fancy book*

Sonic - "Kids! It's time you all learned how to read! Now due to time limits, I have to make this one shorter than I usually do these things, but just know that rednecks usually don't know how to read, and if you don't wanna be a redneck, you're better off finally learning how to read! If you don't know how to read, how else will you know how many kills you made on _Halo of Duty: Every Time Period of Warfare_?"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went straight to the actual episode at last. Things started off with first a good view of the night sky, the moon, and then a pan over to the main campgrounds. The mutant squirrel scurried across it as the sounds of a violent struggle could be heard in the background. Despite that, the campers all just remained asleep. Amy in the bunk above Samey, Topher with his face mask on, Cameron in his sleeping bag, Shawn and Jasmine in their tree, and Dawn was just peacefully meditating when a firefly flew right next to her, waking her up and also surprising/shocking her;

"What's that little one?", Dawn asked to it, holding it carefully and close to her ear, "Evil is lurking? Let me guess, Chris?", and then finally a horn was sounded, which of course woke everyone else up.

"RUN!", Chris called out, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! AHAHAHA!", and of course it was then that all of the contestants ran out of the cabins. Cameron, Mike, Amy, Samey, Dawn, Scott, Topher, Sugar, Ella and of course Jasmine and Shawn jumping down from their trees. This all went on until finally all of the contestants were gathered in the middle of the campgrounds, but not infront of Chris. Oh no. Infront of a different man. A man who was shorter and plumper, and had a red coloured afro for hair, a red clown nose, and eyes that changed colour every other shot he was in. He also had big clown shoes on, and a typical doctor's coat on. Everyone, who were in their sleepwear save for Jasmine & Shawn, was fully confused by this;

"Greetings contestants", Dr. Pennywise said with a sadistic laugh, "I'm glad you all brought your sleepwear, for now it's MY turn to host!"

"Ummmm", Amy began, "Who are you?"

"My name", he laughed sadistically again, "My name is...HAHAHAHAHAHA! Doctor Reginald Von Pennywise!", he then let out the most sadistic and evil laugh let, and also the longest, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", everyone was confused and disturbed, but then he ended up coughing, and had to clear his throat, and it's also notable that now he was speaking in a sophisticated British voice as opposed to his 'normal' wacky and insane sounding voice, "Anyway, you may remember me from Seasons Two and Three of this show, as simply Doctor Pennywise."

"Yeah, yeah!", Topher then replied, "You're the doc that amputated Ezekiel's arms off!"

"Yes", Von Pennywise laughed, "I am. Anywho, I'll have you all know that I am not actually a doctor OR a circus clown", and then everyone gasped, "But in reality", he then took off his cloak and revealed his true self, "A MAD SCIENTIST!", and he finally revealed his true attire; a dark blue military general uniform with an extended collar, which was of course for his black cape. He wore black boots, and his general suit had the symbol of a Shark on it instead of any other badges, and the back of his cape had a red version of this insignia too. He also took off the afro, revealing it to be a wig, and revealing simple naturally red hair that was balding, but he quickly put a general's hat over it, matching his suit. He then took out his eye contacts, revealing normal green coloured eyes, though he still had to put glasses over them. Finally, he took off the clown nose and stomped on it, breaking it. Everyone was shocked at this, and once more gasped;

"I'm so confused.", was all Jasmine commented with;

"It's simple really", Von Pennywise explained, "I was indeed, once a Doctor, but I was stripped from my job when the hospital discovered that I, well, did some questionable things on the job. However, I was picked up by the military to be one of their chief scientists, but because the commander was so blatantly incompetent, I decided to commit high treason and disguise myself as a circus clown to get on this show. I would pretend to be a doctor clown while hiding my true motives, and now I will reveal them! Simply put, I have Chris, Chef, Veronica and the Interns all tied up in my secret lair on this island, which I will use to launch two nuclear missles at the world's two major supervalcanos to cause the end of all human society, and then upon it's ashes I will rebuild it as MY OWN empire!", he then laughed as once more, everyone gasped again, "And if you try to stop me right here, I will press this little shark badge I have and blow the island up, causing a massive nuclear explosion the size of this entire country!"

"I'm beginning to regret signing up for this show", Shawn then added in to his fellow competitors.

"You're not the only one", was all Scott added in to that.

"ANYWAY", Von Pennywise continued, bringing up a map of the island with three circles of a clue envelope, green circles with skulls, one big purple one with a spider, "since I'm a good sport, I've decided to let you all have one last challenge before the end of mankind occurs! It will be a scavanger hunt for three souvenirs, or in this case, notes that will hint you as to where my secret lair is! The locations of the hints in general are the forest, a mock pet cemetary, and of course the largest cave on the island! First team to each location, has the highest chance of finding the best hint, but of course it wouldn't be a challenge if I didn't set up traps for you all over the island, they were traps deemed too dangerous by even Chris!", everyone got even more worried than they were before, "The only advice I will give you eleven, is to move fast and stick together, you will penalized for everyone player you lose."

"Umm", Cameron then questioned, "What does the spider represent?"

"Ah yes", Von Pennywise laughed, "Ah yes, there's the massive mutated spider running loose on the island, I noticed upon my arrival.", and then everyone began panicking over and over, all in unison, thus making it intelligible what they were saying. Though eventually Cameron, who was panicking more than anyone else, was saying;

"Where?! Where?!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cameron - *covering his head* "I have a severe case of Arachnophobia. Spiders are just so creepy, literally! Anything with that many legs must be evil!" *he shivers as a spider drops down beside him, hisses, and then he freaks out* "DAUGH!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"As one of America's great presidents once said", Von Pennywise began, "There's nothing to fear, except fear itself! Or in this case, not only fear, but also either being blown up in a massive nuclear explosion or being destroyed by the largest volcano eruption in the history of mankind, and the last volcano eruption in the history of mankind. Now, proceed in your attempt to foil my plans!", he then blew the horn, and everyone, already terrified, ran off to do the challenge. Of course, focus immediately went to when all of them walking through the woods now, as was part of the challenge and the way to stop Pennywise. It was none other than the Rats, as in Sugar, Scott, Ella and Topher. They all ended up being the first to reach the woods;

"Yes!", Topher replied, "We made it here first! Which means-", Von Pennywise's voice then spoke to them via intercom system;

"Which means welcome to the haunted forest!", he told them, "Your clue can be found at the base of this tree!", and Topher immediately checked a hole infront of the tree the intercom was attached to;

"AHH!"

"In a bear trap, that is", which of course meant Topher's hand was trapped in said trap, "Hahahaha!", and then Topher put his trapped arm out to his team;

"Um...will someone read this for me or something? Cuz...I can't.", and then Sugar took the note from Topher and read it;

"Well, it looks like we arrived just in time!", Jasmine then said, her team of seven, that being her, Shawn, Dawn, Mike, Amy, Samey and Cameron all arrived on the scene, though Topher replied with;

"Hey! You're not the only ones trying to save the world here, find your own clue!"

"Um, you do realize this might not be a game right?", Jasmine replied, "At least I have a feeling it isn't...I hope it is."

"Dr. Von Pennywise is being serious!", a worried Dawn then revealed, "I saw his aura, it's the darkest and coldest aura I have ever red, and it was also the most honest one when he was threatening to end us all! If we don't stop him, he will indeed destroy us all!"

"Then there's no time to-"

"Finders Keepers losers weepers!", Sugar then said, "We got this clue fair and square, y'all need to go find your own!"

"Fine", Jasmine then turned to her team, "Follow me, I think I've got a plan!", and then Jasmine, with her team following her, ran off past the Rats team. Of course, once they were out of earshot, Mike finally asked;

"So what's your plan?"

"Simple", Jasmine explained, "We find a place to hide and follow the Rats and their clue to the first souvenir, and then hopefully try to locate Dr. Pennywise's lair. Remember, I honestly say we don't even care about winning the challenge, I think what we need to care about, is saving the world."

"Agreed", Dawn added in.

"Now let's get into the bush!", and then Jasmine led her team into a bush. Obviously, all of them trying at once to hide behind a bush together made various grunts, complaints and other noises come from all of them, but once they were all hidden, Jasmine said, "Ssh! They're coming!", and of course, the team was indeed coming, with Ella now reading instead of the currently pouting Sugar, and Ella wasn't even reading, she was actually singing what the clue said;

"Inside a knot is a nest, your souvenir lives with a pest, find polaris to travel north-west!", and after she was done, Topher answered with;

"Isn't Polaris the north start or something?"

"The north star is right there so this way is north west!", Scott then began running in the direction he pointed to, "There's a path!", and the team followed him.

"They're getting away!", Jasmine said, "Follow them!", and then everyone began struggling to get out of the bush. Needless to say, many of their in-unison complaints were intelligible due to the fact of them all being in unison. Things then immediately went to the remaining Rats team members, with Sugar talking to her team with;

"Inside the knot is a nest", she repeated from the hint, "Just what on earth is that supposed to mean, and was that middle part again, Ella?", and then she noticed Ella was not there at all, "Ella?! DRESSY?!", and then she stopped, along with her fellow team members aside from the missing Ella;

"What?", Scott replied, "Did we lose the weirdo?"

"Oh my lord...", Sugar as suddenly happy, "We did! WE LOST HER!", she actually began laughing, unaware a strange figure was lurking in the shadows of the forest they were inside of, "WE LOST ELLA! WE LOST HER, BOYS! WE LOST HER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!", and both Scott and Topher were disturbed by Sugar's extreme happiness at losing Ella during this challenge.

"Uhhh, Sugar", Topher said to her, "Aren't you forgetting about the penalty we all get for each member gone?"

"Oh trust me", Sugar replied, "It's worth it! Haha, it's worth it!"

"Hey!", Scott then said to them, "We're locking for a knot in a nest, right?"

"Hey, there it is!", Topher pointed out, prompting him, Sugar and Scott then ran towards a tree with a hole on it. The tree also had what looked to be red and green spray-painted lines on it too. Sugar then immediately started climbing up the tree, and once at the hole, she reached into it and felt around the nest inside of it while Scott and Topher watched from below;

"Wait!", Topher then said, "What about Ella?"

"Oh who cares!", Sugar replied, "No more of her singin', we'll get to the end more silenter!", and then all of a sudden, an eyeball popped out from the hole that Sugar was looking through, Sugar was startled by it, "What the?! Why you nasty lil' pervert!", and she promptly punched it right in the eye. The tree then made a loud hissing noise and a series tentacles came out from it. Naturally, Scott and Topher were the most scared by this, and both of them were picked up by two of the tentacles, slapped by others, poked in the eye by one, and then almost strangled all while Sugar was just slapped by one, "Hey! I said stop it!", she then literally jumped onto a tentacle and tried to wrestle with it. Amazingly, her weight actually brought the tentacle right down to the ground and was actually crushing it. This caused the treetopus to;

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!", screech in pain, and of course immediately try to lift Sugar off of it's precious tentacle, but failing to get her off, and even breaking another tentacle in the process. It then decided to turn to Topher and Scott, and with one tentacle actually offered them the key in exchange for them getting Sugar off of him.

"Hmmm", Scott pondered, "Fine.", he then took the key, "Hey, Sugar, we got the key, you can um, get off the tentacle now."

"We got the what?"

"The souvenir!"

"Oh!", Sugar then finally got up and off of the tentacles, letting it retreat back into the tree with the eye, "Okay!"

"Jackpot!", Scott then happily commented while he looked at the key, Topher was just getting up when Sugar suddenly taken up into the air and away from the group by a mysterious web-like force. Of course, this meant that only Scott and Topher remained in the challenge for the Rats team.

"Ugh, what happened?", Topher then asked as he got back up, "Huh? Where'd Sugar go?"

"Guess she's gone", Scott replied with, "But so's the squid and WE got the key, haha!"

"But we've lost two players!"

"Yeah, two players that suck at this game! Come on, let's go."

"Um well, ok-"

"As a future host, I thought you'd understand", and after Scott said that, was when finally Jasmine, Shawn, Dawn, Mike, Amy, Samey and Cameron all arrived on the scene. Of course, Topher and Scott made sure to keep the key out of the other team's sight;

"Heheh, gee!", Topher said as acting, "Maybe we should search for the object way over there with the rest of our team-mates, cuz it's not just the two of us! Heheh!", and then Scott and Topher began walking away, when Jasmine finally just realized something;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "I then realized, we're on a radioactive island, taken over by a psychotic ex-military mad scientist, and he is making all of us waste time with a challenge to get to him while he's planning to destroy all of humanity. Yeah."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Hold it!", Jasmine then said to Topher and Scott, "Don't you realize what that mad man is doing here? He's just buying himself more time in making us go through all of this while he's off trying to destroy all of us in the end anyway!"

"Yeah", Cameron added in, "Making us do so much searching as a scavenger hunt would probably buy him as much time as he would need to do all of this, assuming there is a countdown to when his missles are gonna be launched."

"Oh yeah?", Scott replied, "Well, he's giving us free hints to where his lair is, do you really think we should NOT take advantage of this?"

"He's an evil genius", Jasmine replied, "Do you really think he'd be stupid enough to give us the answer to where his lair is!"

"Well", Shawn added, "In his defense, not all evil geniuses are actually geniuses, but then again, this guy probably has the zombie virus in his lair, so I'm with Jasmine! I think we should just go after him now before he unleashes the virus on everyone!"

"Right", Jasmine replied, "I think we should just head for the lair now, his hints are probably lying to us or just trying to distract us, we need to search for the lair!"

"Um that's a good idea", Amy replied with, "But how do we know where his lair IS?"

"We're on an island", Jasmine answered with, "There's only so many places where it could be.", it was then that Cameron thought about it, and finally he came up with a suggestion;

"The cave!", Cameron replied, "I think it's in that cave he mentioned! Or at least ONE of the caves! That would be the best place to put an evil lair on an island!"

"Where ever it is", Shawn then added in, "It's going to be the most guarded place on the whole island, or the most trap filled place. He's going to pulling out all the stops for it."

"Gee", Scott sarcastically remarked, "I never would have figured he'd defend his evil hiding spot."

"Look", Jasmine then said, "All I'm saying is that we should team up and try to get to his hiding spot together, after we stop him, I'm sure Chris will think of some type of challenge to decide who's actually the winner or something."

"Yeah, there's just one problem, he only said it was in the largest cave on the island!", Scott answered, "How are we supposed to know where that even is?!"

"Again, we're on an island!", Jasmine replied, "There's only so many caves that we'll be able to check for!"

"Oh fine", Scott rolled his eyes, "I guess me and Topher can go with your little plan.", and sometime after that, the entire group began moving as one large group of people instead of two separate teams. It was then that things showed Pennywise's main lair itself; it was a mostly silver and metallic lair built inside of a cave, filled with large computers, and of course Chris, Chef, Veronica, Ella, Sugar, the three cat creatures, all of the interns and even the mutant squirrel all tied up to a large spider web like structure. There was also of course the launching pad for the nuclear missles, along with other similar pieces of equipment, all leading up to Pennywise sitting at a large desk with many monitors on it, watching as the contestants were teaming up to find his lair together. However, he anticipated this happening, and had an evil grin to his face as he watched this;

"I knew this would happen", he said to himself with an evil grin, "Unfortunately for all of you. Now", he then pressed a button and spoke to a small speaker, speaking directly to his assistant via it, "It seems as though our guinea pigs have grown intelligence towards the truth of this challenge, you may need to cut the disguise so that you may go after them faster now. Do you copy that, Sierra?", and then his assistant finally shed her disguise, from the spider costume came a tall girl, smaller than Jasmine but still rather tall, with purple hair, that had one short ponytail. However, the interesting thing was her body. She was part robot now. The right side of her face and neck was completely robotic, and she had a metallic scorpion tail coming from an exposed robotic spine, including dorsal spikes. She also had robotic dragon winks with a yellow coloured membrane, and her entire upper torso was robotic, giving no reason for censorship. Though she had torn short shorts on her lower torso, though her entire left leg was fully robotic, as were both of her arms. Her robotic eye was also red in colour too, and the normal side of her mouth didn't work properly at all, just staying in a permanent frown.

"Yes, Sir.", Sierra said in a voice mixing her original natural one alongside a robotic one, both sounding feminine of course. Either way,Sierra took off to the air with her wings and chased after the contestants that had just teamed up together. Her plan, of course, was to hunt them all down one by one, as was Pennywise's orders. Following that, things went right back to the contestants roaming the woods. Jasmine, Shawn, Cameron, Dawn, Amy, Samey, Mike, Scott and Topher all teaming up together and roaming the woods, looking for the cave that Pennywise was using as his lair. Of course, while this went on, Mike and Samey actually took some time to talk with eachother, getting to know eachother more;

"So, Sammy!", Mike opened up with, note that he was holding his pants tightly with both of his hands, "Anything, interesting, you been up to?"

"Um, well, not much", Samey answered with, "Aside from helping Jasmine forage, not much."

"Well, same here.", Mike replied with a slight nervous laugh, "But, then again, we are trapped at a summer camp on an island so...yeah."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah...heheh", Mike replied, "Ya know, I haven't really learned much about ya...heheh."

"That's because there's nothing TOO learn about!", Amy then suddenly added in, "She's nothing but a boring spare version of me", and then she gasped, "Oh my gosh! You should like, totally be called sparemy! I should totally change your birth certificate when we get home!"

"Uh", Mike said as Samey once more bowed her head in sadness, "You can do that?"

"Of course I can! That's how I changed it to Samey the first time!"

"My name...is Sammy.", Samey then said to Amy, "NOT Samey."

"Uh, excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

"I said, my name, is SAMMY!"

"No, it's Samey!"

"No, it's Sammy you BITCH!", and then everyone just gasped, Jasmine actually smiling, at hearing and seeing this, of course, Amy was in angry surprise, "I'm tired of you calling me Samey, I'm tired of you making everyone call me Samey, I'm tired of you using me as a human shield, I'm tired of you purposely stealing any boy I like, and I'm tired, of YOU! Why don't you just FUCK OFF?!", and after that came a pause of silence, Amy and Samey both looking at eachother angrily, until Amy got yet another disgustingly evil idea;

"WaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", and she began fake crying, and actually purposely hugged Mike, further angering Samey, and also stunning Mike. Samey was just so angry that her response;

"UGH!", and she stormed off away from the group.

"Sammy! Wait!", Mike tried to get back to her, but Amy was hugging onto him too tightly, actually purposely keeping him from going after Samey. Amy just kept hugging Mike, not letting him go after Samey at all until she was sure Samey was completely gone from the group; "A-Amy...do you mind?"

"I'm okay now", Amy replied, finally letting Mike go, "Thank you for being the only person on the team who supports me Mike!"

"Uhh...you kinda forcibly hugged me."

"It still counts!", and then Amy turned to the rest of her team, all of them glaring angrily at her before turning away. "What?!", none of them said anything in response, "Oh whatever."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Amy - "After what she just said to me, she is SO going to get it! She has no idea what is in-store for her! I am going to make her wish she NEVER came out of mommy! I don't even care if I cross the girl code, I've stolen the guys she's liked before."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "Amy is such a BITCH! It felt SOOOOO relieving to FINALLY say that! Jasmine really was right, standing up to her is totally what I needed to do. But her crying on Mike was just, UGH! She always does this! She always steals guys she knows I do or might like!" *she then sighs* "Mike is so sweet though, he's so nice to me, but what he said to me last episode, I really hope that was just one of his characters or something."

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - *spins toilet paper wheel* "So...Sammy, heheh, sweet girl...okay, she's suuper nice! I think I really do like her, I mean, my pants keep falling down whenever I speak to her so I guess I do. But the only problem, is her sister. I'm worried I might confuse them for one and, well, I don't wanna do that. I really really like Sammy, she's like, the one person here I really think about, when I'm me, that is." *sigh*

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, the sound of Samey being captured off-screen by Sierra could be heard, of course, the sound of the bushes rustling and such did scare some of the remaining contestants, and also worried Mike;

"What was that?!", Mike replied, "Was that Sammy being captured by the spider?!"

"Ugh!", Amy replied, "She's SAMEY, not Sammy! Stop calling her that!", but of course everyone just bluntly ignored her, well Mike did;

"Sammy?! Sammy are you there?! SAMMY?!", and basically everyone except the Rats Team and Amy was actually worried, though Scott and Topher did look more worried than Amy did, and Mike even began running around.

"Sammy?!", Jasmine also called out, "If your not captured here, just come back to the group! Sammy?!"

"Stop calling her that!", Amy complained, "She's SAMEY!"

"I remember her saying she was Sammy.", Jasmine replied with, "I don't know what that makes you, but I can say I have some ideas.", Amy angrily growled at that remark;

"Oooh you do NOT want to try me!"

"I think I'm the one who should be saying THAT."

"Guys!", Shawn then broke up the fight, "Or girls, whatever, um, we can't be fighting right now! Some crazy physcho doctor could be inventing the zombie virus right now! Unless we all wanna be some zombie snack, or destroyed by a massive amount of radiation and lava, we gotta work fast, hard and now!"

"Right", and then Jasmine decided to ignore Amy and turned to Mike who was still panicking all over and calling out for Samey. She grabbed by the shoulders and of course, went right into trying to calm him down; "Mike! You need to pull it together! Sammy is not dead, okay? I highly doubt she just died, and besides, she's probably in the main lair, all we have to do is get there!"

"Oh...okay.", Mike finally calmed down, "Alright. Lets just, go and save her...she's still alive...she's still alive.", and then, once he fully calmed down, Jasmine noticed that one more member of the group was gone once she let go of Mike's shoulders, and she was of course, annoyed by the fact;

"Where'd Dawn go?"

"Looks like she's gone too", Scott added in response to them all noticing that Dawn is gone, "I say we just start moving now before whatever the heck is taking all of these guys takes the rest of us too.", and then everyone just silently agreed to Scott's plan. Of course, Cameron, Mike and Jasmine were calling both Dawn and Samey's names while continuing their trek. Amazingly, Dawn was not yet taken by Sierra at all yet. Instead, she was simply helping a mutated two-headed bunny rabbit get it's leg out from under a rock and then find it's mother again.

"There you are little one!", she said to the creature as it went back and jumped into it's parent's arms, "I am sorry for the pain you went through during your mutation, but I hope my act of kindness will at least make the pain somewhat less persistent!", and then the creatures happily waved her bye before going back into the deep and dark bushes. Only then did Dawn release she had essentially lost her team, "Oh dear...perhaps I should have told my team where I was going.", and those were Dawn's last words before Sierra, from off-screen, grabbed her with webbing and officially captured her. Following that, things went right to the other contestants, all of whom were now running through the woods, most of the Maggots except Amy still calling out for both Samey and Dawn. Of course, it's notable that both Scott and Topher were, mainly due to Scott, lagging behind. Naturally, it didn't take Topher long to question Scott, especially as the Maggot team got so far away from them;

"Uhh, Scott?", Topher questioned, "Shouldn't we like, be going faster than this?"

"Relax!", Scott bluntly replied, "I know what I'm doing."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *carving into stick with shark tooth* "I'm heading us back into last place where we belong! Another elimination ceremony for the rats and it's bye-bye Topher! Or Sugar, I can't decide! I'm like a kid in a candy store full o' suckers! Hehehehe! And I'm gonna...um, like, like break 'em and stuff!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Come on, man!", Topher said to Scott, "Let's rock this! Chris wants an entertaining show you know, it would probably help us if we actually make it interesting for him!"

"If you wanna make it interesting for Chris", Scott said to Topher, "Do it on your own!"

"Hmph", Topher remarked, "Fine! I will do it on my own!", and he went to do as he promised to do, and he ran up to a rock, "Rock!", was all he said as he jumped over said rock, "Tree stump!", and he jumped over a tree stump, "And a...mysterious clump dirt.", and as soon as he paused on the said clump of dirt, he learned it was a mine. The explosion sent him flying into the air, landing on another clump, blowing up, and landing on another one as Scott continued running as slow as he possibly could. When Scott came up to the explosions, and Topher screaming and such, Scott actually smiled while shielding himself with one arm from the light of the explosions. Once it was all done, Topher was covered in ashes, all but knocked out, and holding the key.

"Thanks, future host boy", Scott said as he walked up and took the key from Topher;

"I think I can taste my liver", and with that line from Topher things immediately went back to the rest of the group. Needless to say, this meant that the remaining Maggots, as in Jasmine, Mike, Amy, Cameron and Shawn were all the first to arrive at the Pet Cemetery. Upon their arrival, Pennywise once more activated the intercom system to speak to them once more;

"Welcome, to the Wawanakwa Pet Cemetary!"

"Where'd Scott and Topher go?", Jasmine said upon noticing they were gone, but then quickly decided to not bother going back after coming this far, "Ugh, we need to stick together, people!"

"Hey", Mike then said, "Maybe there's a secret entrance to his base here!"

"Good thinking Mike", Jasmine replied, "We need to look through each grave and see if they have any openings! Let's go!", and falling Jasmine's orders, all of them went to search through the graves. Of course, for no reason Amy just shoved Cameron into one of the graves while staying next to Mike the entire time. Mike, who was still worried about Samey's well being. In the first grave Cameron checked out, Cameron found a piece of paper with a series of numbers on it. Of course, he picked the paper up and saw a spider crawling on it, and as such;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", he shook the paper frantically to get the spider off, and even dropped the paper back into the grave. After frantically rubbing himself to get any other spiders off, he finally got a good look at the paper. On the paper, was a series of numbers. The numbers were _10, 2, 4, 6, 7, 8, 6, 0, 32, 18, 13_, _6, 9. _Of course, Cameron gulped when he saw that the 18, 6, 6 and 6 were all highlighted in red. "Three Sixes...Von Pennywise must be truly evil!"

"What'd you find, Cameron?", Jasmine then asked.

"It's a paper", Cameron explained, "An eighteen and three sixes are all highlighted in red for some reason."

"Alright! Let's span out and look for an eighteen and three sixes, or anything that is related to those numbers!"

"Ummm", Amy replied, "Didn't he advise to NOT split up?"

"We split up into groups of two or three", Jasmine then explained, "And don't stray too far from the cemetery too!"

"Got it!", and with those words from Shawn, the group split up into pairs or small teams. Mike and Amy went off together, while Shawn, Cameron and Jasmine went off as their own team. It wasn't even that long until Shawn ended up walking onto one particular grave, but as he did so, he was looking all around frantically for some reason, as if he was waiting for something specific to arrive;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Shawn - "Ever seen _Night of the Living Dead_? Well I have, and no way am I gonna be surprised by some random zombie coming out of seemingly nowhere while I'm in the cemetery!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

And of course, following that, Shawn soon fell into the ground randomly because the ground inside the grave was hollow and empty, as it was a trap, and;

"AHHHHHHHHHH!", Shawn screamed as he hit the ground, "DARKNESS! ZOMBIE'S COULD BE DOWN HERE!", and soon enough Jasmine ran up to the hole/pit, and lent her hand out;

"Shawn!", she said to him, "Take my hand!"

"How do I know your not a zombie?!"

"Because I'm actually speaking like a human being?"

"Well, um alright then!", and then Shawn grabbed hold of Jasmine's hand, and Jasmine promptly began pulling him up. Of course, just as Jasmine was about to fully pull Shawn up, Sierra appeared from inside the grave. Needless to say, she made a horrible and loud screeching sound, put her wings back to reveal eight spider-like legs, and made the entire team;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", as all of the them were captured and pulled into the dark abyss below by her. Focus then immediately went back to Scott and Topher, with Scott holding the key they found and walking up to a grave with a scheme in mind;

"Fine the souvenir, hide the souvenir, lose the game", he then went to use the key on a locked coffin, when suddenly a grinning Fang popped right out of it; "Ahhhhh!", Scott then quickly closed the coffin for a few seconds, and then ran off with a "AHHHHHHHHHH!", just before Fang bursted out of the coffin and promptly chased after him. Meanwhile, Topher was on his knees looking into an open pit;

"Hey!", Topher commented, "This grave smells like french fries", and then Scott and Fang ran right past him, knocking him into a grave filled with kitchen greease, "AH! IT'S KITCHEN GREASE! AND IT'S ALL OVER MY HAIR! AUGH, GET IT OFF! SOMEONE GET IT OFF! AH-HA-HA-AHHHHH!", but of course focus went right to Scott, who jumped over a pile of dirt with a shovel sticking out of it, while Fang ended up tripping over said shovel and falling into yet another open grave. He let out a growl after he fell in. Soon enough focus went back to the Maggots team, all of whom were sliding down a long and dark slide that went in spirals, loops, turns, twists, and basically every single direction, all of them going;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", as they slid down said slide. Eventually though, they finally reached the destination, they broke straight through a vent in the ceiling of Von Pennywise's lab. Pennywise himself spat out his coffee as they crashed through, right infront of the spider web where Chris, Chef, Veronica, the Interns, the cat creatures, Ella, Sugar, Samey, Dawn, Shawn and Topher were all tied up, even at the mouths, on. Of course, Sierra was just finishing up with tying up Topher, when she too noticed the others who had all just crashed into the place;

"We made it!", Cameron cheered, "We made it to the secret lab! You were right Mike, there was a secret entrance in the grave!"

"Great!", Pennywise said in an annoyed tone, "Now I will have to hold off my plans to fix up that vent so that my force-field won't have a hole in it!"

"You won't need that force-field, Doctor", Jasmine said to the insane man, "Your plans, are finished!"

"Ahahahahahahahaha!", Pennywise laughed, then went calm again and spoke to Sierra, "Sierra, why don't you explain to these fools why that is completely and totally preposterous.", and then Sierra flew into the air and landed right infront of the non-captured Maggot team members, more specifically inbetween them and Pennywise. She of course, shocked all of them;

"Sierra?", Jasmine questioned;

"B-b-but", Cameron began, shaking in fear, "I thought she was killed last season by the sharks!"

"Yes, she was", Pennywise answered, "But I managed to revive her using the leftover parts of the Mecha Courtney robot and Ezekiel's prosthetic arms. Of course, the parts needed some minor modifying, but I got them working eventually. She is still the same Sierra she once was, she just has the weakness of being part robot now, and of course, being my personal servant ever since I made sure to put a chip within her brain to make her be so."

"That", Cameron replied, "Defies all scientific-"

"I AM SCIENCE!", Pennywise then angrily yelled, "I MANAGED TO KIDNAP ALEJANDRO AND SEPARATE HIM AND ALEJANDRA!", he then pointed to a glass stasis tube with Alejandra in it, a spanish girl with tight black pants, heeled boots, long brown hair and light blue eyes, and another one with Alejandro in it. Once a long-haired hunk, he was now just a spanish boy with light green eyes, a fully shaven face, and now much shorter brown hair with the same body type as Shawn does; "WHY DO YOU THINK THE ARMY HASN'T COME YET?! The missles are not my ONLY plan. I have detonators underneath not only every single military base in the world, but also every single area where toxic waste is stored at! EVEN AREA 51! I also managed to hack into both Russia and America's nuclear missles, and I am able to control them completely! Once I initiate my plan, ALL of those will go up into flames and all life on earth as we know it will be DESTROYED! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!", and that was Sierra adding to the laughter.

"Yes, hmmhmhmm", Pennywise then turned his attention to his main computer, Sierra still keeping her attention on the Maggot team, "Sierra, why don't you finish off these imbeciles while I finish up the plans?"

"With pleasure, sir.", and Sierra released her spider legs and her wings, and began approaching the now totally terrified contestants. Of course, they backed up as she neared them, but of course, one of them did attempt to bring her back to sanity and turn her against Pennywise. More specifically, it was Cameron;

"S-s-Sierra!", Cameron said to her, "We're Total Drama contestants! We're competing on your favourite show! The show that your a fan of?"

"AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!", Sierra exclaimed in a booming and angry tone of voice, "AFTER WHAT CHRIS LET HAPPEN TO ME?! No, I HATE this show now! HATE IT! AND ALL THE DAMN FANS TOO! All the damn fans who refuse to draw Cody with people he deserves to be with and instead insist on drawing him with that MOCKERY of a villain Alejandro! Fans who treat Cody like shit and give all the fan art to that HACK Noah! All the fans who laugh in my face at Cody being my favourite, and of course, the ones who say me and Cody should never happen! IT'S NOT FAIR! CODY DESERVES MORE THAN THAT, BUT ALL THAT HOST HAS EVER DONE IS FORCE THE WORLD TO TORTURE HIM!"

"But he's the richest person on the earth now!", Mike added, "His torture is basically over for good now!"

"I DON'T CARE!", Sierra replied, then laughing like a maniac, "I killed all of them anyway."

"Wha-what?"

"Thanks to the chip, I've been more than willing to kill people now. I've killed everyone who refused to draw Cody without Alejandro there, I've killed everyone who ever killed Cody off in their fanfiction, and I've killed everyone who hates the relationship me and Cody have! The only things left now, are the hosts who let me die, and the current contestants! Then, the bitch who refused to let me marry her son!", she then laughed more, "I'm gonna enjoy this!", she then finally prepared to attack them all, when Jasmine finally;

"Not on my watch, you BITCH!", and she kicked Sierra right in the face;

"AUGH!", Sierra of course backed up, she was kicked right in her normal eye, but Jasmine knew not to give her any time to recover, and immediately jumped on her to tackle her to the ground. Mike, Amy and Cameron watched in wonder as Jasmine and Sierra wrestled on the floor, Jasmine mainly going for Sierra's face, as she knows a predator would back off if their eyes were damaged, though Sierra did eventually throw Jasmine off of her with her spider legs, only for Jasmine to pull one of them off as she did so. This of course, got Sierra to charge at Jasmine again.

"Hurry!", Mike then said to Amy and Cameron, "We can untie the others!"

"Ugh do we HAVE to untie Samey?", of course, both Mike and Cameron just bluntly ignored Amy's complaint and went to untie everyone anyway. Amy just walked to the location. By this point, Jasmine did indeed have quite a few scratches on her, as did Sierra. Sierra's robotic high had actually been punched straight through, exposing the wires and circuitry beneath it. Her Scorpion tail was dented, and her wings had holes in them. Her and Jasmine just had a stand-off, both looking at eachother when Sierra noticed the untying of the others;

"NO!", and she tried to rush at them, but Jasmine tried to block her. However, Jasmine, who had already taken a good beating, was soon pushed to the ground by Sierra, who charged at Mike and Cameron both.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!", Amy, Cameron and Mike screamed. Mike and Cameron were just about to free Samey when Sierra flew in, more gliding due to the holes in her wings. Amy immediately ducked and was avoided, while Mike dodged only to get the edge of Sierra's wings to cut his shirt open and off, while Sierra directly grabbed Cameron by the jacket and climbed up to the ceiling with him, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!", was of course, Cameron's scream. Of course, meanwhile, Mike turned into Vito;\

"Hey, yo, where's the sun at?", Vito asked, "Where am I supposed to work on my tan at?"

"Oooh, Vito!", Amy said flirtatiously, on purpose too, seeing as Samey was right there and tied up, "I was wondering when YOU'D be here."

"Heh, well I'm right here for you to enjoy, dollface!", Vito flirted back, bluntly ignoring everyone else tied up behind him, "Just uh, don't damage the merchandise."

"Oh I would never do something like that!", and Amy literally went up and hugged Vito infront of Samey's eyes, literally just to anger her. It worked too, Samey's eyes were filled with sadness and rage both as she looked on at this. Meanwhile, Cameron was still being held on the ceiling by Sierra;

"AHHHH!", Cameron screamed, "Somebody get her off of me!", and then Jasmine looked on at this, and looked back and forth between Cameron & Sierra, and Pennywise sitting at his computer, and of course at the rest of those trapped.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "Okay, so my choices were to either stop Pennywise first, save Cameron first or rescue the others first. Obviously I planned on doing all of them, but the tricky part was thinking of the best order to do them in!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

In the end, Jasmine decided to rush towards the doctor first;

"Sorry Cameron!", Jasmine replied, "I'll save you in just a bit!", and of course, Sierra saw who she was running for, and was not having any of it;

"NOOOOOO!", Sierra screeched, "YOU WILL NOT HURT THE DOCTOR!", the doctor of course, was so confident in Sierra defending him he literally had not once turned back to see the madness unfolding behind him at all, or even Jasmine rushing right towards him. Sierra then began walking along the ceiling like a bug, still holding onto Cameron. Cameron was so frightened by this, but he looked into Sierra's good eye and thought of the person she used to be, and knew that to help Jasmine, he would have to help her human side conquer her robotic side;

"Sierra! Please stop this!", he said to her, "It's not worth it! Pennywise is just using you to further his own plans of world domination, he only saved you because you just so happened to die when he needed you! If you didn't die, he could just have easily used a full blown robot instead!"

"What are you talking about?", Sierra suddenly stopped, holding Cameron in place, "Doctor Pennywise needs me!"

"No he doesn't!", Cameron replied, "In terms of his plans, you are entirely expendable! If you were to die again, he'd just create a new robotic servant to serve him! Don't you see? Yes, what Chris let happen to you was wrong, very VERY wrong, but killing all these innocent people and destroying all of mankind, is a thousand times WORSE! I mean, would Cody honestly want you to do this?! Think about that! Would Cody like you for doing ANY of this?!"

"No", Sierra looked at Cameron in silence after that, but then said, "But my crush on him was selfish...he likely hates me."

"He doesn't hate you", Cameron replied, "He never did. He probably just wants to be just friends with you, but you'll never be his friend if you do stuff like this!"

"I killed innocent animals", Sierra replied, "I deserved what I got, didn't I?"

"You can make up for that by not helping Pennywise anymore!", Cameron said to her, "Karma might look at you as redeemed!", and then suddenly Sierra's voice returned to it's normal self again;

"You're right, Cameron", she said with a smile as her robot parts suddenly disintegrated, revealing that the radiation of the island had helped her body regenerate it's missing parts, though her ponytail remained short, and of course, this meant that she and Cameron both soon fell to the ground with a "OOF" and a thud. Jasmine looked back and smiled at this and finally she reached Pennywise's chair;

"Pennywise!", Jasmine said to him, gaining his attention, he turned to look at her with a shocked expression just moments before she punched him square inbetween the eyes. The badge on his shirt fell to the ground, and of course, when he tried to slap her back, she grabbed his arm and twisted it as painfully as she could, he let out a scream of pain as she then let go of it, kneed him in the groin to send him into the air, and then picked up him over her head, twirled him around, and finally threw him right into the spider web;

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", was Pennywise's last words before soon enough, he too was strapped to the web. All of the tied up people and creatures made muffled cheers, Vito and Amy were still hugging and flirting, and even Cameron and Sierra smiled at this as they were on the ground with Sierra hugging Cameron oh so tightly. This of course got Cameron to say;

"Uhhh, Sierra? You can, let go of me now."

"Oh Cameron", Sierra said with a laugh, "My crush on Cody was just selfish, I only liked him for his money and looks, but you helped me finally return to my old self again! For that", she then looked him in the eyes, "I think, I'm in love all over again...", Cameron's eyes then grew wide with shock and he gulped at that. He kept that shocked and horrified expression as Sierra hugged him right to her chest, and sighed of relief, "I don't know what I saw in Cody anyway! You are JUST my type!", and she giggled at that, making Cameron's eyes twitch a bit. Only then did Scott and Topher suddenly arrive at the scene;

"We made it!", Topher said, but then saw the scene, "Aw man, we missed everything!"

"Gee", Scott replied sarcastically, "I couldn't tell by looking at how Pennywise is all stopped and stuff."

"Man!", Topher complained, folding his arms and pouting, "I was hoping to see the big climax to all of this!", and it was right after that line that things went immediately to the elimination ceremony at the campfire pit. It was actually now sunrise for a change, and of course everyone had been untied. Mike was now himself again, and was sitting down inbetween an Amy with an evil smirk and an utterly heartbroken Samey. He looked at Samey with sympathy, but at Amy with confusion. Basically, members of both teams were seated, while both Sierra and Pennywise were tied up and already in the hurl of shame. Sierra blew one kiss to the still horrified Cameron. Chris didn't even have a plate of marshmallows with him at all as he told all of the contestants this;

"Alright, so", he began, "First off, we will never speak of this EVER again. And as for the secret lair", he then signaled to Chef, who then pressed a button that caused an explosion. This explosion of course caused a rockslide that completey caved in the entrance to Pennywise's secret lair, "Now officially blocked! Now, you all might be wondering, why do I not have any marshmallows? Why didn't we get to vote? Why? Well, it should be obvious! No elimination tonight!", and of course everyone cheered for that except the saddened Samey and the scheming Scott, "But someone WILL be going home tonight, and incase you don't know, it's Dr. Crazy Physcho and Ms. Former Robot chick!", Sierra just blew him a rasberry in response. "Yeah, be sassy like that. See if I care!"

"So...uhhh, if there's no elimination", Shawn then brought up, "Why are we all here?"

"Because!", Chris replied, "I wanted to the end the episode like we always do things around here! Keeps things moving! So yeah, let's just get rid of these two crazies already.", and he and Chef then walked over to the hurl of shame. Where Sierra and both were tied up and ready to be hurled, both of them just had angry and defeated looks to their faces as Chris got ready to hurl them into the horizon. "Now, for the record, you two will NOT be landing in the resort where the losers land at. Instead, you'll be landing in the middle of the Hudson Bay! Haha!"

"Fine", Pennywise replied, "I will survive Chris, if you think this is the end of me, you are going to find yourself QUITE mistaken, McLean!"

"Yeah yeah."

"WAIT!", Sierra said just before Chris activated the catapult, "PLEASE! Let me say goodbye to Cameron!"

"Fine", Chris rolled his eyes, "Go ahead."

"Cameron!", she said to him, "I, I'll", she then started to cry, "Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry!", she then took in a deep breathe, "I", and then Chris hurled her and Pennywise into the sky and into the Hudson Bay anyway, "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVE YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", and her and Pennywise were gone. Cameron just looked on with a mixture of sympathy, confusion and horror at all of this. However, Chris didn't care about that, instead he just prepared to sign off this episode;

"Well, that's that!", he said with a laugh, "I'm sure there is not a single thing we left unspoken of! Not a single damn thing that could possibly tie next episode with this at all! Next episode we will go right back to having eliminations and ACTUAL challenges! So see you next week, where we will NOT speak of these events EVER again, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with that, the episode faded out to the credits, meaning it was now over and everyone was now focusing on getting ready for the new one.

**[AFTER CREDITS SCENE]**

*Focus goes to the caved-in lair of Pennywise, more specifically the massive mass of rocks and dirt blocking the entrance. The camera sooms in, until finally two tanned hands and forearms burst from the dirt and rocks, grasping for air. One of them was feminine, while the other was more masculine. All they do is burst out of the rocks before the scene abruptly ends and fades to black*

**[AFTER CREDITS SCENE ENDS]**

* * *

_**Elimination Recap**_

_Episode 1 - Cassandra (Toxic Rats)  
_

_Episode 2 - Leonard (Toxic Rats)_

_Episode 3 - Lightning (Toxic Rats)_

_Episode 4 - N/A_


	5. Backstabbers Ahoy!

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris once more said on the dock to recap the previous episode to get people ready to see the current one, "Me, Chef and Veronica were all kidnapped by returning staff member Dr. Pennywise who was planning on destroying all of mankind, and he decided to make the remaining eleven campers do a challenge seemingly, just for the hell of it. Many of the campers were captured, Scott and Topher missed all of the action, Vito and Amy flirted in front of Samey, and of course, Samey refused to be put in her place! Did I mention I'm totally on team Amy? I like seeing the good ones get tortured, hahaha! Anyway, in the end, Cameron managed to get Sierra to double cross Pennywise, only for Sierra to transfer her crush on Cody, to a crush on Cameron instead! This of course, didn't mean much, because Pennywise and Sierra were the ones hurled away into the Hudson Bay!", and then he, Chef and Veronica were all shown physically on the dock, "Hey, it's my show! I can do what I want, like this!", and then he tried to push Veronica off the dock, but she promptly kicked him in the crotch, "AUGH!", and he fell into the lake after that.

"Actually", Veronica said to him, "It's technically MY show since I am one of the producers!", Chef actually smiled and laughed as mutant fish came up to Chris with evil looks to their faces, and Chris saying various sounds of;

"Ow!", "Ouch!", "Watch the hair! Ah-haha! watch the hair!", "Eek!", "Not There!", "OOF!", and other sounds could be heard as Veronica finished off the recap;

"So, who will be tonights winner?", she began with, "Who will be tonights LOSERS? What surprises and absolute tortures and bodily harm will be waiting for our campers tonight? Find out, right now, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with some more sounds of Chris in pain, the recap finished and went to the intro sequence, which was immediately followed by a short commercial;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually yet another Sonic PSA*

Sonic - *is now standing in the middle of a junkyard* "Kids, it's time you all learned about junk! Junk, is what's behind me right now! Junk, is the stuff you say about people that makes no sense! Junk, is what pedophiles are! That's right, time for you to learn what to do if you spot a pedophile! Pedophiles are disgusting creatures aren't they, they are possibly the most disgusting species of animal on the planet! Pedophiles, you see, are not true people!", Sonic then pulled out a chalkboard and revealed the anatomy of a strange parasite orgasm, "They are actually aliens!"

*PSA abruptly ends with text reading 'This PSA has been cancelled for going too far in being down right absurd*

**[COMMERCIAL/PSA ENDS]**

Following that, the actual episode finally began. This episode began at sunrise, and even a flock of geese was in the sky, flying in their famous 'V' formation over the mutated island. After the geese passed over, things went directly to the Rats cabin, more specifically the male side of it where Topher and Scott were sleeping in. Scott of course, was not having the most pleasant of dreams;

"Man Shark!", he complained as he dreamed, "Get away!", and then from outside came the sound of an alarm clock for no reason; "DAUGH-AH, AUGH!", and Scott tumbled out of bed, where Topher was already standing and jumping around while holding his ears;

"My ears!", Topher complained, "My beautiful ears!"

"What's happening?!", and of course things went to outside, where indeed, it was an alarm clock ringing for practically no reason, it even made Jasmine and Shawn both fall out of their tree and onto the cabin roofs. After a pan of the camera, it was soon revealed that the source of the alarm clack was actually just to reveal the mess hall had been completely reconstructed at last, and was actually to wake up the interns to put the kitchen appliances back in, many of the remaining campers looked out at this in annoyance for being woken up so rudely as Chris explained;

"Relax, campers!", Chris said to them all, "This is just for the interns to know that they need to restock the rebuilt mess hall! But I gotta admit, if it wasn't for that, it totally would be for a challenge! Hahaha, just sayin, ya know!"

"I would have had it for a challenge anyway", was Topher's only comment from inside the Rats cabin.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Topher - "While I admire Chris for his superb hosting skills, I still gotta admit, it would still be awesome to take his place on this show! I mean, Veronica did it. Twice. Three times if you count just a few days ago."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *Holding the alarm clock* "Here's what I think of Chris' stupid alarm clock!" *he punches the clock repeatedly and then throws into the confessional toilet* *after a while, the alarm goes off* "Huh? What the-AUGH!" *giant gush of water from toilet goes right up in Scott's face*

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "I don't mind how Chris woke us up! It was to tell us the mess hall's back up and runnin'! About time we finally get some real food, I've always wanted to try some of that famous Wawanakwa grub I used to here about back home! It sounds tastey!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, things went to the Maggots cabin. Just after a flock of red birds flew by and the mutant squirrel scurried across the roof, things went to inside the cabin; Inside, things focused on Mike and Cameron in the cabin, since Shawn was outside in his tree. Cameron sitting in his sleeping back on his bed, with a notepad in hand with a pencil even, and of course, eyes looking on Mike who was, well;

"Alright guys, settle down", was said in Mike's voice, as he was still asleep, but then he turned into Svetlana while standing ontop of his bed, "Since Svetlana is Sveltana, practice will make perfect ten, yah", and Svetlana lazily jumped from the bed, only to, due to lack of energy, fall right onto the floor. After that, Vito came out and complained, "You goin' down, twinkle toes!", and then Chester came out, "I had it with you punks!", and all the while, Mike was sleeping the whole time, and Cameron was writing all about this in that notepad of his;

"Fascinating!", was Cameron's comment to himself while writing this down.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cameron - "So far I've documented three separate personalities within Mike, he's like a walking talking psychology textbook, and it's a total page turner!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

However, things just went right to outside the confessional, where for some reason Amy was listening in, and she had an evil look to her face too, a scheming evil look to her face. A evil scheming face that went into a wicked grin soon enough as she simply muttered;

"Separate personalities, huh?", before then wallking off with said smirk. Soon enough, things went over to Dawn, who was by the campfire pit and was collecting firewood into a garbage bag for some unknown reason, with the two cat creatures usually by her sitting off beside her, when Shawn walked up to her as he was likely foraging through the woods or something similar. Of course, he did take the time to question what Dawn was doing;

"Hey, uhh, Dawn?", Shawn said, "Why you collecting firewood?"

"Oh", Dawn's attention was indeed grabbed, "I need them for my meditations."

"Huh, cool", Shawn replied, "So, you read auras, right?"

"Yes", Dawn replied;

"Cool, um, hey, my aura doesn't say I'll end up being turned into a zombie, right?"

"Not anytime soon", Dawn replied, "And it also says that your chances with Jasmine are actually higher than you might think."

"Aw, sweet!", Shawn cheered, "Heh, it's like you knew I was gonna ask that."

"I kind of did know.", Dawn answered with;

"So...those cat things are-"

"Don't worry", Dawn interrupted him, "They're harmless. They prefer to be called Dorahts."

"Well if you consider those beam things harmless I guess.", Shawn replied, "But, um, yeah...I'm gonna go now.", and Shawn began walking away;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Shawn - "Dawn is probably the most unique person here. I have no idea of how likely she'd be able to survive a zombie apocalypse, heck sometimes I wonder if she's even a real person and not a ghost or somethin'!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went over to Jasmine and Samey who were still foraging through the woods for berries and such, even though the mess hall was now officially rebuilt. Needless to say, they did of course have some friendly conversation while they talked;

"That was amazing how you stood up to Amy yesterday!", Jasmine said in a tone of admiration for Samey's actions, "I knew you had that underdog fight in you!"

"Yeah, you were right!", Samey replied, "It felt SO relieving to FINALLY stand up to her. I just wish she went home though, because she might try to get back at me for what I said to her."

"Come on now", Jasmine said to her, "Don't let that fear of Amy get to you! If she tries something, just fight her right back! Maybe give her some of that old what comes around goes around, like a boomerang."

"I know", Samey then got a bit nervous, "But..."

"But she's not invincible!", Jasmine replied, "Trust me, I'm sure if you tried hard enough you could easily take her down a peg or two!"

"Well, okay", Samey answered, "Thanks for being so nice to me."

"It's no problem", was all Jasmine replied with, but then things went over to Amy, who was in the campgrounds. She was just leaving the Rats cabin with what seemed to be some type of powder make-up, and was walking towards the Maggots cabin while putting the powder onto her beauty mark, hiding it completely just before she knocked on the door of the cabin and said;

"Mike! Mike! It's me, Samey!", Amy called out, "I wanna talk to you for a little bit!", and of course with a few tumbles, Mike soon appeared at the door with a grin on his face, and of course a slight blush to it too. It didn't take long for;

"He-hey Sammy!", Mike said with said grin, "Nice you wanna talk to me for a change! Heheh."

"Oh yeah", Amy said, continuing with this trick, "It definitely IS a change. Heheh, well, anyway, I want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?", Mike replied with, "What about?"

"Well", Amy answered with, "I wanted to tell you how I really feel about you.", and then Mike got really excited upon hearing that;

"Yeah?! What is it?"

"Well", Amy then put hands behind her back and shook her foot a bit in a flirty fashion, "I would just like to say, that, well, I don't like you.", and then Mike was shocked by that;

"Wha?"

"I don't like you.", Amy replied, "At all. Infact, I find you personally disgusting. I mean, look at you! You hair is just so wrong, that gap in your teeth is just hideous, and your fashion sense is just GOD awful! I just wanted to tell you that because I can't just let you be used by me any longer! I've realized your not worth the time at all, so...yeah. You were fun to lie to, though!", Amy then walked away right after that, leaving Mike standing on the porch of the cabin confused, heartbroken, and a bit angry. But mostly heartbroken. He was also, in silence. Once she was out of his view, Amy wiped off the powder on her cheek, revealing her beauty mark once again. She had an evil smirk to her face and was more than ready to see this unfold during the challenge later. Following that, all of the campers were gathered in the newly rebuilt Mess Hall. Mike was still confused and heartbroken, and looked at a smiling Samey with confusion, before turning to a smirking Amy with the same expression. This made Samey confused, but all in all, the times just ate at their tables in mostly silence. Scott seemed to be trying to think of a scheme to pull, while Sugar and Ella were in the next in line to get Chef's meal of the day. The meal was totally strange, it resembled bacon, but had some bones sticking out, some pink goop-like parts to it, and also included some apples alongside some chicken and the usual white gruel. Unlike mostly everyone else, Sugar was actually very happy about getting the food;

"MmmmMMM!", Sugar happily smelled the food, "Smells JUST like the stuff back home! I can't wait to chow down on this stuff!", Chef was just surprised that Sugar liked the food and didn't reply to her at all, but then gave Ella, who was standing behind Sugar;

"I agree!", Ella replied, "While I probably wouldn't want to eat this very much, I still will appreciate the effort you put into making the food."

"Why thank you, girl!", Chef replied, actually happy, "About time someone actually appreciates how hard it is to cook that slop!"

"You're very welcome!"

"Excuse me", Sugar said as she turned back to look at Ella, "But since you said you might not wanna eat that", Sugar then suddenly took Ella's food with her other hand, "MINE, DRESSY! Besides, like you need this much food!", and then Sugar walked off, leaving Ella a bit surprised and confused by having her food taken away from her so abruptly. Before Ella could respond though, Chris' voice came from the intercoms anyway;

"Attention Campers!", Chris said to all of them, "Breakfast is cutting into precious time that you could spend getting injured! Hahaha, grab your swimsuits and meet me at the dock! PRONTO!", and then all of the campers promptly groaned, "You have ten seconds to exist the Mess Hall before I release, the raccoon!"

"The Raccoon?", was Amy's only response before she and plenty of the other remaining campers began laughing hysterically. Of course, they were mostly unaware of a large wooden box being lowered down into the mess hall, only as it landed did they became aware of it. Of course, as soon as the crate landed, a giant mutated Raccoon came out of it adn;

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWR!", roared just like that. The camper's response;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screaming and running from the mess hall. Of course, Sugar was busy in the kitchen, and came out with a wheeled tray, with various chickens, sausages and bacons on it.

"HEY!", Sugar called out, "Where the heck y'all goin'? Oh well, more food for me then!", and of course, as she began gorging on food, the angry Raccoon began approaching her. Focus then briefly went to Chris standing outside with the other remaining campers, plus the three cat creatures, as of course, some of them were indeed angry;

"What's the matter with you?!", Jasmine snapped at Chris with, "That thing could have killed us!"

"Hahahaha", Chris laughed, "Nah. Only if you got between him and food", and then Chris noticed something, "Hm, Team Rat. Still looks like your missing a player", and then;

"RAAAAWWWWWR!", and "AHHHHHHHHH!", could be heard from the Mess Halls. Shockingly though, those two sounds were followed by the sound of a massive fight. Breaking objects, general thuds, and then finally the sound of gulping, chewing, and the sounds of a large meal being eaten. Naturally, everyone gasped in response, Chris however just smiled as if enjoying the idea. His smile turned into a frown though, when Sugar walked out of the Mess Hall's doors using a Raccon's claw as a toothpick.

"What happened to the Raccoon?!", Chris asked, actually worried for the creature.

"Oh him?", Sugar then burped, a bushy raccoon tail flying from her mouth and onto the floor, "He's in a better place than that mess hall!", Chris actually almost shed a tear, but he wiped it away from his eye and then;

"Nevermind", he said, "Let's, let's just move on and get to the challenge", and as such that is exactly what everyone did. Soon enough, everyone was standing with Chris on the dock of shame, all in their swimsuits. Naturally, this also meant by extension that Chris was going to now be explaining this episode's challenge to all of the eleven remaining contestants, there was also scuba diving gear and an air pump on the dock aswell, one for each team; "Alright! Here to help us get today's competition underway, say hello to another two of our classic competitors, Alejandra and Bridgette!", and then Chris gestured over to a canoe being ridden by the two people he was speaking of; Alejandra the hispanic girl from the previous episode, and Bridgette who was a surfer with a nice blonde ponytail, green eyes, and of course a somewhat athletic body as she is a surfer. Both girls were in their swimsuits; Alejandra a red bikini and Bridgette a black/blue wetsuit, and neither were happy about being there;

"Let's get this over with!", an annoyed Bridgette said to him, "Remember, my contract said demonstration only!"

"Relax", Chris said to her, "No demo needed, just chum the water with your fellow classic competitor Alejandra, and try not to get eaten.", and then Alejandra picked up a bucket of stuff she didn't even know what it was;

"Yuck", Alejandra said in digust, "What is this? Owen's contaminated waste?"

"Nope!", Chris replied, "Leftovers, from last season!"

"Disgusting!", and Alejandra promptly dumped the leftovers into the water, only for Fang suddenly pop from the water and then bite the front of the boat of, "AH!", Alejandra then jumped to the back of the boat with Bridgette.

"So not cool!", was Bridgette's only comment about this, but Chris of course, almost immediately moved back onto the challenge at hand;

"Challenge time!", he announced to everyone, "Challenge, Part one! Each team must get a pair of water skis in an underwater mission! Or drown trying. Once victim-I mean, camper, will snag the skis in an oldschool diving suit and float them up to the surface while the rest of their team pumps them oxygen! First team to surface their skis, wins! And, gets an advantage in part two!", and with those words, the challenge officially began. Of course, with the Maggots, Jasmine once more took a leadership role for the team;

"Alright!", Jasmine said to them, "Is anyone going to volunteer to dive, or am I going to have to do it?"

"I can go!", Shawn then volunteered, "I got wicked underwater training, it's required if you wanna survive the undead horde!"

"Cool, so, you're going to be diving then?"

"Yeah", Shawn nodded, "I am...if you're okay with that, of course."

"I'm fine with it.", and then they had a moment of smiling at eachother, when Amy interrupted it with;

"Okay will just put on the gear already?!", she said to the two, mainly Shawn, "We don't have time for this!", and then focus went to the Rats team, who were also just busy deciding which of them was going to be diving;

"Well I'm not going to be going!", Topher quickly said to his team, "I could like, get my hair wet or something?", the rest of his team was not impressed at all.

"Well anyone who ISN'T afraid of getting their hair wet?", Scott then asked his team, "Somebody's got to go, and personally, I just ate and you know the rule about that and swimming."

"Oh whatever", Sugar rolled her eyes, "I guess I'm goin'!"

"Uhhh", Topher replied, "You sure? Why not Ella, she's, well, lighter."

"YOU CALLIN' ME FAT?!"

"No No!", Topher panicked, "Not at all! I just-"

"I'll gladly take the dive for the team!", Ella then said, her Doraht right at her feet as she then started to sing, "Oh a Dive, when done live, is much better than having-"

"Oh Just go dive already!", was all Sugar said, folding her arms in annoyance at Ella's singing.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *still carving something into stick with shark tooth* "Man, my team is so easy to trick it's unreal! I COULD have gone diving, yes, but that would've just ruined my plan! Heheheh!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, both Shawn and Ella were in their oldschool diving gear, fully prepared to dive into the water to participate in the challenge for their respective teams. Of course, they just looked at eachother blankly before the challenge's first part truly began, blankly because they had neither a good friendship nor a rivalry to do anything else. Of course, Chris standing inbetween them and more than ready to begin the challenge at last;

"Ready?", Chris began, Ella and Shawn once more looked blankly at eachother, "GO!", and the two immediately dived into the water. Of course, they dropped down slowly due to the weight of the diving suits. Once landing, the two looked at their goal, and then began running for it. Ella was trying to frolic her way over there, while Shawn was trying to actually run instead. The heavy suits and the water of course, slowed them down. Surprisingly, Ella was eventually stopped from moving, and when she turned around she saw it was Fang grabbing hold of her oxygen pipe. She happily waved to Fang, and he just waved back. Shockingly, she then began to sing, but focus immediately shifted over to the surface instead showing her singing. There, it was Topher doing the pumping with the air pump, only he was getting tired the more his arms pumped air down Ella's oxygen tube;

"Tired already soft surf?", Scott remarked to Topher with;

"Oh move aside already!", Sugar then abruptly ran up to the pump and bluntly shoved Topher off to the side, "Sugar'll show ya how to pump oxygen!", and then Sugar violently began pumping the machine. She pumped it so fast, the pipe had numerous buldges going down it because of it, and they were like bumper-to-bumper traffic too, going quickly down the tube all the way to Ella and her diving suit. This surge of pumps caused Ella, who was dancing underwater with Fang, to have her suit puff up like a puffer fish, causing Fang to be bounced far away further into the water, and Ella to be quite surprised. Meanwhile, the Maggots were cheering on Shawn;

"Go Shawn! Go Shawn!", Cameron cheered happily;

"YOU BETTER GET THOSE SKIS, BOY!", Amy yelled out to the water with, meanwhile, Amy then looked with a smirk as Samey was walking up to talk with a still heartbroken Mike. Mike just looked at her with a confused face;

"Is something wrong, Mike?"

"Yeah, something is wrong", Mike replied, "And I think it's you.", and Samey gasped at that;

"What?"

"Don't play dumb for everyone else. I know what you said to me!"

"What are you talking about?", Samey asked again, "We haven't spoken at all today until now!"

"Yes we have!", Mike replied, "You told me all about your sick little game with me, well I'm not gonna fall for it anymore!", and of course the rest of the time was listening in on this. While Samey was heartbroken and confused while Amy was smirking, it didn't take an angry Jasmine very long to realize what was really happening. "I'm not some idiot you can just use, ya know. I have a brain, and I have feelings!"

"Mike I don't know what you're talking about!"

"She's just trying to get sympathy from everyone else!", Amy then walked up to Mike and actually started patting his back, "She is the horrible twin after all, it's alright Mike, I know exactly how you feel.", in response, all Samey could do is gasp. Gasp in heartbreak, shock, and somewhat anger.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "I...I...I don't know what to say." *tilts head down and tears begin to develop in her eyes*

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "It is official, I hate Amy."

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Amy - "All in a day's work. All I have to do is make sure Samey goes home tonight, or at least next episode. I do NOT wanna be fake-dating that loser wannabe comedian for more than I have to! Cuz like, Oh my GAG is he a loser!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Of course, the entire time, it was then revealed that Samey was actually standing on the air hose, meaning that as Mike pumped the air, it just built up where Samey was standing. Of course, this meant that eventually, Shawn got to a point where he could no longer breathe, and was indeed tugging on the pipe to get more air. Of course, Samey didn't intend to do this, she was just so heartbroken, angry and sad by what just happened that she didn't realize where she was standing. However, Amy knew to use this to her advantage;

"Oh my gosh!", Amy then shoved Samey to the floor of the Dock, "SAMEY! You were standing on the air hose! Are you TRYING to kill Shawn?!"

"What?!", Samey was shocked, "No! I didn't know where I was standing!"

"See what I've been telling you all NOW?", Amy said to her entire team, "SHE is the bad one! NOT me!", meanwhile, Shawn was very relieved when that puff of air finally got to him and his suit. But, drama was still going on at the docks, of course. Samey got up, and once more, finally had it with Samey;

"Why don't you pick someone who's not me for a change?!", and Samey actually shoved Amy back, Amy tripped over the hose and accidentally tore Mike's shirt off, of course, bringing out Vito. Vito just had a cocky grin/smirk to his face while looking at the two blonde twins fighting.

"Ladies", he said to them, "Why fight? There's enough candy for everyone!", he then put his hands behind his back and actually moved his pecs up and down, "The candy being me".

"Oh yes!", Amy immediately got back up and hugged Vito, "Give me some sugar, Vito. Infact...", and then Amy did a horrible action, as if the things she's done already weren't horrible enough, she bluntly took Vito and actually kissed him right then and there. This shocked everyone, but only got Jasmine even more angry with her, along with Samey too. Vito of course, just enjoyed the sensation of making out with Amy. Yes, they began making out. Very quickly, infact.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "I know I shouldn't HATE my family, but I am honestly finding it VERY VERY VERY hard to actually 'love' Amy like a sister should! And I mean VERY VERY VERY hard, like almost IMPOSSIBLE hard! UGH! I don't know what she said to Mike, but I...I...I don't know what to do!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Dawn was shown on the beach, collecting seashells for an unknown reason and putting them into her garbage back, her two Dorahts just sitting behind her quietly, when she noticed something that made her look in a different direction. However, focus just went over the Rats team, with Sugar still pumping furiously while Topher and Scott stood there and waited;

"Augh, this is taking forever!", Scott then complained, "I've got a little something-", and then he looked into his pocket, "Wh-where's my lucky shark tooth?!", he said sarcastically, "Ella must have taking it!", and then Sugar seemed to actually be extremely happy, and added to this;

"Oh my gosh!", Sugar added in, "She must have taken my hair dryer too! I couldn't find it anywhere!"

"Ella wouldn't steal anything even if she wanted to", Jasmine then said, walking up to Scott;

"Think about it!", Scott replied, "That girl is the nicest person here! She's so friendly, she gets us all trust her, so she can learn our best stuff and then take the time to take them to mess with us!"

"As if", and then Jasmine searched for something kept with her...her hat, which was suddenly gone with no logical explanation at all, "There's no proof that...where's my hat?!", and then she looked at a grinning Scott and Sugar, "I know Ella didn't do this", and then Jasmine walked off back to her team. Meanwhile, Ella was still in her puffed up suit, when suddenly Fang came in and swam right into the hose. This caused it to break, sending Ella flying towards the skis. The skis broke free and began floating to the surface while Ella was hurling towards the surface. Shawn was also hit by Ella on accident, and fell down onto the seafloor. It didn't take long for the skis to finally reach the surface, at which point a boat horn was honked as Chris then announced;

"The Rats win the first challenge!", and then Ella came flying up from the water and screaming as she seemingly headed for the sun, but not really. Then, focus went over to Samey, who was sitting on a rock with an extremely sad expression to her face, and drawing into the sand with a stick. She drew a heart, but then drew zig-zag lines down the center of it, before letting out a sad heartbroken sigh. And then finally;

"Don't worry, Sammy", Dawn said to her, suddenly sitting right behind her, "You won't be lonely forever", and Dawn even put a hand on Samey's shoulder.

"Oh", Samey turned and saw it was just Dawn, "Hey Dawn. Well, tell that to Amy and Mike. Or should I call him Vito?!", and she drew an 'X' over the broken heart.

"Listen to me!", Dawn replied with, "Mike likes you alot!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's all over his aura, well, the Mike parts anyway."

"Really, well...wait...what do you mean by 'the Mike parts'? Dawn?", and then when Samey turned around she saw that Dawn was not there anymore, and wasn't even near her at all. Neither were the two Dorahts that are usually with her either. All three of them were just suddenly gone, "Did...did I say something wrong?"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "Dawn is a very nice person, but I would be lying if I said there weren't times where she kinda creeps me out. I mean, she's a nice and friendly person, but ya know...dissappearing without a trace of her being there,yeah. But, she's a friendly person, so it's not like I don't trust her or anything."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right back to the dock. Amy, Vito, Cameron, Jasmine and Shawn were standing for the Maggots, while the Rats had Sugar, Topher and Scott there. Chris was of course, standing inbetween the two teams, and was going to now be explaining part two of the challenge;

"The Rats were the first to grab water skis!", he announced, "Their reward...", and then the female intern drove up in a very well put-together boat, "A McLean Brand Speedboat to use in part two of the challenge!", and then as Topher, Scott and Sugar cheered about this, Chris turned to the Maggots, "And for the Maggots!", and then a male intern came up with a simple inflatable raft with a motor attached to it. None of the Maggots were happy about their prize at all, "A totally leaky dingy!", and all of the Maggots groaned.

"Heheheh" ,Scott laughed, "Suckers!", and suddenly, Ella, with a ruined diving suit, appeared behind Scott;

"Hello, my team!", Ella said to her team, "I believe you almost forgot about me, right?"

"Howdy, stealer."

"Yes, I suppose we are going to be stealing victory from the other team, but only because we have to. Teehee!", Scott had no response to that at all, and Chris immediately began explaining the next part of the challenge anyway;

"So he's part two of the challenge!", Chris began with, "A death defying water ski race! The goal? Be the first to ring to ring four bells on these totally harmless buoys!", and of course, Bridgette and Alejandra were suddenly shown again, on their canoe, but when they hit the first buoy, which was actually a land mine, an explosion happened and sent them flying into the air, screaming;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and Alejandra managed to land on an actual buoy, and was extremely angry;

"You, are pure, evil.", was all she said as she hugged onto the buoy she landed on, while Chris just laughed and said;

"Make that, three buoys!", and then Bridgette landed right beside him on the dock, after screaming as she fell of course, "Hahaha, see?! You DID get to demo the challenge!", and then Chris turned to the camera to start the commercial break, "Who will cry for their mommy?! And who's cries will be drowned out by explosions?! Find out, when we return!", and Bridgette coughed up a bit of smoke, and after that, things faded out to yet another commercial break;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*Is actually a black screen saying 'CENSORED BY SOPA'*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]  
**

Sonic - *Is standing right next to the Treetopus from the previous epsiode* "Kids, this here is a mutant treetopus, and I'm here to talk to you about Animal Abuse! That's right, animal abuse! It's evil, kids! Just down right evil!

; Following the break, things went right back to the episode at hand. More specifically, to a shot of the dingy and the speedboat floating beside eachother while also being tied to the docks. Of course, this meant that Chris was going to finally have part two of the day's challenge be started;

"Before the break, the Rats got dibs on a sweet speedboat!", Chris began with, the Rats still very happy to have their speedboat as their prize, Ella and Topher even fist-bumped, "Which they'll need! Meanwhile, the Maggots are stuck dodging dangerous water mines in a leaky dingy, which couldn't float in a kiddie pool!"

"Buurn!", Topher commented from the Rats team, but Chris ignored this and continued explaining;

"Choose three campers to water ski! One to drive, one to do the skiing, and one to operate the gull cannon!"

"Gull cannon?!", an extremely worried Dawn replied with;

"Yeah", Chris said with a slight laugh, "You heard me!", and then Chris pressed a button on a remote that brought up cannons that used seagulls as the ammunition onto the dingy and the speedboat. Well, mutated gulls that had rattlesnake tails, of course. Most of the campers had surprisingly little comment about this, but Dawn no doubt was highly offended that innocent animals were going to be used as the ammo. Chris however, just continued explaining the challenge, "Each team gets three chances to shoot the bells, or the other team. ESPECIALLY the other team!", meanwhile, Cameron was kneeling down and observing the seagull;

"This seagull looks abnormal", Cameron commented, to which Chris replied with;

"Oh, that's not a seagull", Chris explained, "These babies are half seagull, half rattlesnake, all with paralyzing venom!", and then Cameron tapped the glass, but panicked back to his team with the mutated hybrid made it's squak, Chris laughed at that, "Whichever team rings the most bells, wins!"

"I'll drive!", Samey then called out, as Vito was applying his own sun-tan lotion while Amy was happily watching him, "If, that's okay with everyone."

"No, I'll", but before Amy could finish, Jasmine cut her off;

"Fine, Samey's driving!", Jasmine said, angering Amy, "Anyone else want to volunteer?", and of course nobody volunteered, "Fine then, I'm gunning."

"I'm tanning!", Vito then said, rubbing the tanning lotion on himself;

"And I'm watching Vito!", Amy flirtatiously said, making Samey growl in anger.

"I see your anger, and I like it", Jasmine replied, surprising Samey, "Now just use that anger to show her how much fight you have in you!", with those words, things went directly to the Rats team again, with Topher jumping right into the driver's seat;

"I'm driving!", Topher announced to his team;

"Shotgun!", Scott then called out, operating the cannon, "Been shootin' kitchen rats with my Pappy since I was six.", and this left of course, Sugar and Ella on the docks, being the ones to be the skiers.

"Looks like we're the skiers, Sugar!", Ella happily said to Sugar, "Oh what fun this will be!"

"Ugh", Sugar rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "I have to ski with HER.", but Chris just smiled, took out a horn, and blew it. This of course, meant the challenge has officially begun, and also meant that the boat and the dingy took off, driven by Topher and Jasmine respectively. It also meant that Sugar and Ella, and their skis, smacked into eachother as their boat took off. Meanwhile, the Maggots had a slower start. Amy, Vito, Shawn and Cameron were on the skis, Samey on the cannon, and Jasmine at the wheel, but because they had a dingy, that means that they were already quite far behind the Rats. Infact, the four on the skis just plunged into the water as soon as they were off the dock. Focus, however, was right on the Rats team, and more specifically on Topher who was driving the speedboat;

"Oh yeah, man!", Topher cheered for himself, "We got this in the bag, man! Those Maggots will NEVER catch up!"

"Hehehehe", Scott replied with, "Yeah, great", of course, he was not happy with this because he wanted his team to fail. Meanwhile, with the Maggots team things were different. Just then did the skiers come out of the water, and just as they did so, Fang actually jumped after them, trying to eat them;

"DRIVE FASTER!", Cameron called out to Samey and Jasmine;

"It doesn't go any faster!", Samey called right back to Cameron with;

"It's so obvious that Sparemey is trying to sabotage us!", Amy then said to Shawn, Vito and Cameron, "Either that or get us eaten by a mutated shark! This is why, I should be the driver!"

"We already picked who drives!", Cameron replied with, "I can't just change it now!"

"Oh shut it, brainiac!"

"Don't worry babe", Vito said to Amy, "I got this!", and then Vito just bluntly turned back and punched Fang right in the nose, sending him back a bit, and also pissing him off quite a bit too.

"Oh Vito!", Amy flirted, "You are SOOOO sexy!", Fang meanwhile, just rubbed his nose and growled in anger. Even with this happening though, the Rats were still ahead of the Maggots by alot, which of course, one might expect. However, Jasmine had a plan to fix this for her team, and of course, while she was operating the gun, she wasted no time in putting this plan right into motion then and there;

"Let's see if we can slow those rats down!", Jasmine said as she turned the cannon to aim it at the Rats' boat, preparing to fire, "Prepare to eat mutant gull!";

"Wait!", Samey exclaimed to her, "We only have three gulls, and we need to hit three bells, we need to save some for the bells!"

"Of course", Jasmine replied, "We'll only need to hit two out of three to win!", and then Jasmine opened fire on the Rat's team, firing one gull right at their boat. The gull went right passed Sugar & Ella, and managed to smack right into Topher's back, shocking him;

"AH!", Topher exclaimed, "I'VE BEEN HIT! Topher..beanmn htiahgh", and Topher was promptly paralyzed, and went unconscious right away.

"Heheh", Scott replied, happy to see this, "Sweet. Oh no! Woah, Topher, look out for the weeds!", and with that, the Maggot team crashed right into a random field of water weeds, making the Maggots gain a lead against them, even though they were in nothing but a dingy.

"Haha!", Jasmine laughed, "Yes!", and then Jasmine turned to try and line up her shot with the buoy/mine, only to have a gull from the other team actually fly past her and ring the bell just before causing the mine to explode, the Maggots all screamed as the explosion went off, but after it was done, Samey turned to Jasmine with a;

"Nice shot, Jasmine!"

"That wasn't me!", was Jasmine's response, and focus went over to the Maggots;

"Nice shot, Scott!", Sugar said to Scott from the ski;

"Yeah", Scott sarcastically replied, "Great, fantastic, whoo!", and then he muttered to himself, "Stupid gun! That shot should've been way off!" ,and after that, focus once more returned to the Maggots again;

"Way to go, Samey!", Amy yelled out from the skis, "Way to make us lose!", and then Cameron got an idea;

"What we need is an olympian!", he then said, turning his attention to Mike/Vito. And then, after he said that, Vito made a gasp, turning into Svetlana, meaning he grew lipstick, and eyelashes, even though it made no sense at all how he did so, Amy was not happy about this at all. However, this time Svetlana still had Vito's hairstyle, for unknown reasons;

"It's time for Svetlana to get gymnastic!", was what Svetlana said as she appeared yet again. Focus then went right back to the Rats, with Topher making intelligible sounds as he was paralyzed, with Scott just smirking and remarking with;

"Tranq'd, dude, better turn back", and then he saw something that made him gasp, "Look out!", and it was Alejandra, who was sitting on the top of the actual buoy, and trying to smack Fang with the chum filled bucket as he was rising up to the surface near her;

"Get away from me you mutated shark thing!", she said to Fang, trying to get him to swim away from her, "My latin blood will burn you alive on the inside anyway!", and then when the Rats' boat came speeding past her, she lost her bucket, "Oh no! My bucket!", and then Fang began growling at her after she said that, which only made her more worried for herself, of course. As for where the bucket landed, well, it was Topher's head.

"Teaaam", was all Topher said as he fell onto the seat, and then his head landed on the break switch of the boat, meaning that the boat soon completely stopped. It didn't take much longer after that for Sugar and Ella to fly into the boat due to gravity and inertia either. This in turn, meant the Maggots were soon enough ahead of the Rats in just a matter of seconds. As soon as this happened, Sveltana wasted no time in performing some of her gymnastic abilities;

"Sveltana will now perfom the triple pike dismount!", and then Svetlana, who now had Mike's normal hairstyle, flipped into the air, knocking Shawn into a pyramid formation with Amy, Cameron and Dawn. Svetlana even flipped while infront of the sun too, and landed right ontop of a bell, ringing, it and sliding off it just in time to avoid the following explosion and continue on skiing alongside her/his team. As that explosion happened, focus went right back to the Rats, Sugar and Ella both standing up as the explosion died down.

"Crud!", Sugar complained, "We lost our skis AND the Maggots are ahead o' us!"

"Blame him!", Scott pointed to Topher, "He stopped for chum!", and of course, Topher, who had the bucket over his head, was fast asleep.

"Everyone, please calm down!", Ella said to her team, "I believe I have come up with a plan! Perhaps Sugar should drive, and I will ski with Topher! And Scott, please promise you will try to not fire anymore of those gulls!", Ella said this in a soft tone, not strict, but soft, like begging him not to fire the birds, "I just can't bare to see innocent animals get hurt so badly like that!"

"Promise!", but right after he said that, he fired one gull right into the air. Ella gasped in fear for the bird, then looked at Scott, "Starting now!", Ella was happy at that point in time. Following that, the Rats were now on their way. Sugar was the one driving, Scott remained at the cannon, and Ella was helping the unconscious Topher be on the skis alongside her. Of course, it didn't take long for the Maggots to see this, namely, Samey;

"Look!", she announced to her team, "The Rats are back in the race!"

"They won't be for very long!", Jasmine then once more prepared to fire the cannon, but as she did so, the cannon got jammed, "Oh no, the cannon's jammed!", and then it exploded, Dawn gasped in horror, worrying for the gulls, but she was relieved when she learned they were still alive. Feathers were blown off of them, but they blinked to show they were still alive. Jasmine was also still alive, but the cannon was completely busted, and Jasmine turned around and said, "LOOK OUT!", and soon enough the entire team screamed;

"AHHHHHHHHH!", as they slid on a rock that was in a ramp-like formation and flew into the air. Soon enough, the entire team landed right on a series of rocks. The dingy was ruined, rocks coming straight out of it, and Jasmine, Samey, and Amy were all knocked out or in a daze too. The other members of the team were likely underwater, but either way, the dingy was ruined, and it was quite impossible for them to continue using it in the challenge. Cameron and a single ski soon flew by. The ski flew into the water, and Cameron groaned when he hit the dingy's motor;

"Ah-haha", Cameron groaned, "My Therapeutic Vertebrae!", and then the Rats finally gained the lead once more, zooming right past the ruined Maggots on their speedboat. Of course, once Dawn, Mike, Shawn and Amy surfaced, Dawn had something to say;

"Those poor naked gulls!", she complained, "This is worse than that class field trip to the chicken nugget factory!", she was of course saying this as she saw the now featherless gulls. Focus then however, went straight to the Rats. It didn't take long for Ella to see the last mine, and she of course, alerted her team of it through the use of song;

"Scott and Sugar, there is the last miiiiine!", was her song, and it alerted Scott and Sugar of the fact they were heading right up to the final mine of the challenge;

"Oh yes!", Sugar commented, "We 'bout to win this pageant GOOD!", Scott however, was worried. He didn't know how to sabotage his team at this point without getting caught doing it, and was trying his best to improvise a good scheme for this situation.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *still carving onto stick with his shark tooth* "No way we can win! Winning will ruin my plan! So I gots to be smart! Smart like a-" *pokes himself in the eye with the shark tooth* "Ow!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Scott did indeed hatch a plan, and to do this plan, he had to aim the cannon. He aimed it right for Sugar, only right when he fired, Sugar ducked for no particular reason, and the gull right over the dashboard. Scott gasped at this happening, but the gull actually hit a rock and bounced into the air like a ping-pong ball, and actually flew towards the island, hit a tree, and continued ping-ponging on multiple trees. Seeing that, Scott sighed of relief;

"Hey!", Sugar then noticed, "Where's the gull hitting the bell thingy? Ain't somethin' like that supposed to be happenin'?"

"Sorry!", Scott, faking emotion, said in response, "But we're all out of gulls!"

"CRUD!", was Sugar's only response, "We gots to get more then!", and then she started trying to turn the boat around, which only caused Ella to panic with how hard Sugar was turning the boat, "Darn it, how do you steer this thing?!", and of course, she kept on trying to turn the boat to locate more gulls, which only made the skier Ella scream more and more, though her screams actually sounded more like singing really. Meanwhile, the Maggots remained at their spot, completely stopped from any sort of movement in the race;

"Nice driving, Samey!", Amy angrily said to Samey, "Now we've lost! Not only have you used Mike and broke his heart, but you've also used the dingy to make us lose!"

"It wasn't on purpose!", Samey replied, "And look, the last bell is just over there!", and then Jasmine finally decided it was best to just go ahead and use what was at hand;

"I'm sorry about this Cameron", she said to, well, Cameron, "But I don't much of any other choice!", and she suddenly grabbed Cameron;

"What do you-Whhaaaaa!", and Jasmine wasted no time in tossing Cameron with all of her strength towards the last bell. Meanwhile, the Rats were still;

"AHHHHHHH!", screaming as soon enough Scott and the boat went up a ramp shaped rock. Ella fell into the water, while Sugar and Scott, plus the boat, got wedged inbetween a set of rocks. Topher was however, fully woken up and screaming himself as he and Cameron were seemingly on a crash course towards eachother.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!", Topher screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!", Cameron screamed.

"SQAAAAAAAAAWWWKKKK!", was the seagull's cry as it was also heading right for Cameron and Topher now too. In the end, the gull actually flew under them, actually managing to hit the bell, but flying far past it, behind it. Only then did Topher and Cameron smack into eachother, before then falling onto the bell/mine. All three went underwater at that part, but there was no explosion. As one might expect, Chris was not happy about that as he, Chef and Veronica stood on the dock together watching this;

"No Explosion?", Chris scoffed, "Come on! Trying to do a show here!", and then a massive explosion occurred. Needless to say, upon that explosion happening and being bigger than the other ones before, Chris no longer bored, and laughed, "hahaha, sha-bam!", following that comment, things went to after the challenge was done. Shockingly, an actual ambulance was there, as Cameron was so injured he, even though he already had a few casts on himself, needed one there. His team however, was right there beside him;

"It's alright buddy", Mike said to him, Mike now being Mike now, "So what if we didn't win because that gull just randomly hit the bell at the last minute? At least you did the best you could!"

"Yeah", Samey added in, "I mean-"

"Ugh, nobody wants to hear you talk, Samey!", Amy angrily said to her, "It's your fault Jasmine had to use Cameron like that anyway!"

"Ugh", Jasmine then said, trying to interrupt this, "The point is, I'm sorry for getting you injured Cameron, it was the only way to try and win. I wish I used someone ELSE, honestly", and she looked right at Amy, who gasped and glared right back.

"It's alright, Jasmine", Cameron replied, having an oxygen mask on, "I'm not mad at you at all.", and then finally the Rats finally arrived on the shore too, only they hadn't heard from Chris that they had one yet, and actually groaned once they reached the shore;

"Man", Sugar groaned, "How did that last gull not hit the bell?!"

"Jasmine had a lucky shot, I guess", Scott replied with;

"Oh, but it was YOUR gull who hit the last bell!", Chris then announced, shocking the whole team, "That's right, Rats! The last gull Scott fired actually missed first, ping-ponged off a rock, ping-ponged through the entirety of the island's forest, and hit the bell JUST before Cameron and Topher did! Literally, it was just ONE SECOND behind them too! Now, because of that happening, it means that you WIN!"

"YES!", Sugar and Ella cheered, Topher was just knocked out on the sand with the bucket on his head.

"Great", Scott groaned in annoyance, "Just great."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Dawn - "This will be our first elimination, and I have read Mike and Amy's aura, and I can tell that Samey's heartbreak is completely due to Amy, and due to this she has fooled the rest of the team except me and Jasmine that Samey is the one who broke Mike's heart! I swear by the great earth mother that I will expose Amy for the traitor and liar that she is!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, an angry Dawn bluntly kicked open the door of the confessional as she stormed out of it, but even Dawn was not aware that Amy was right there behind the confessional, and had heard everything she had just said. Naturally, this meant that she soon had an evil & scheming smirk on her face as she said;

"Or will you?", with a smirk. Following that, Amy then saw Dawn's garbage bag from earlier sitting on the porch of the cabin, and also saw Samey & Jasmine leaving to go foraging or something again. Needless to say, she immediately ran up to the garbage back, went into the Maggots cabin, and emptied out the contents of the bag, which were a bunch of logs and seashells, and pushed all of them underneath one of the beds. She then went back outside, and ignored the Dorahts watching her as she saw Scott hiding something behind his team's cabin. "Hm...what is that redneck boy up to?", and she watched him look around, move a rock over a hole, and then seemingly groan and complain as he walked away. Once he was gone, Amy moved in to see what he was trying to hide, and kicked the rock away to discover in a hole; Jasmine's hat, Shawn's beanie, Mike's necklace he wears when he's Vito, Amy's hair brush, Samey's teddy bear, Topher's comb, Sugar's hair dryer, Cameron's spare glasses, Scott's own lucky shark tooth and Dawn's sleepwear. Amy then looked at the garbage back, and then at the objects Scott was keeping hidden, and then she got an evil smirk to her face. It was at that point that the Dorahts suddenly rushed from where they were sitting at, looking for Dawn. They found her eventually, walking through the words towards the campfire pit. They 'mew'ed to alert her to their presence;

"What is it, little ones?", Dawn asked to them, to which they 'mew'd more and more, telling her in animal language what Amy was doing, "What?! Amy?!", and then Dawn got worried, "Oh No! She's going to destroy Samey's future forever if I don't stop her.", and then Dawn rushed back to the campgrounds, but Amy was already out of view. However, Dawn wasn't looking for her, she was instead trying to find her bag, "My bag! My", and when she looked in the cabin she found it, and sighed of relief, not noticing Amy had hid what she actually put in there underneath one of the beds, "Oh thank goodness.", she then grabbed the back, "Now to warn Samey about Amy's trick!", and Dawn once more dashed off, this time trying to locate Samey and/or Jasmine. Both of the two were in the woods, foraging for food once more, but only this time, Samey was sad. Obviously, due to what Dawn was rushing over to warn her about, Jasmine saw this and;

"Look, I know whatever made Mike think you broke his heart was Amy's doing", Jasmine replied, "You were with me foraging for food all morning!"

"Yeah...but what if I just forgot about saying that to Mike", Samey replied, "I'm the loser twin who forgets everything and she's the pretty one."

"You're identical twins!", Jasmine said to her, "You're BOTH the pretty one! And I have not seen you forget a single thing since you've been on this island!"

"But, you never know."

"The timeline doesn't even add up!", Jasmine added in, "There's no possible way you could have talked with Mike until after we were all together on the dock!"

"But...", and then Dawn arrived;

"Sammy, Jasmine!", she exclaimed to them, "I have urgent news to tell you!"

"What is it?", Jasmine and Samey both asked her in unison.

"It's Amy", Dawn replied, "The Dorahts have told me that she is trying to do something to get a member of the team voted off, and I know from aura reading that whatever made Mike so sad was because of her! We have to tell the others to vote off Amy!"

"Well I'm already in on that plan!", Jasmine replied with.

"Me too...but there's no way the others would believe us", Samey said with a sigh, "There's just no way."

"We have to at least try!", Dawn replied with, "There has to be something we can do so she won't be able to win like this!"

"I don't know...", was Samey's only nervous response.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "I really might as well just give up...Amy's won. Whenever she wants something, all she has to do is take it...huh...she takes what she wants..." *smiles as she finally hatches a plan*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Samey was shown sitting by the caved in cave, holding the manchineel fruit in her hands, when suddenly Amy showed up out of nowhere and grabbed it from her;

"Who told you that you could eat?!", Amy replied, "Only I deserve to eat, you idiot! Now if you don't excuse me, I'm going to enjoy watching you become cannon fodder pretty soon!", and she actually started eating the fruit as she walked away from Samey. Samey just smiled and scratched her now itchy hand as she said with a whisper;

"And I'm going to enjoy watching you eat that fruit." , and following that, things went right over to the remaining contestants as they were all gathered around to here what Dawn, carrying the bag, had to say. Amy and Samey were just arriving at the scene, Amy still eating the fruit, Samey just scratching her hand.

"Friends, you must listen to me!", Dawn said to her fellow campers, "Amy is the liar on this island! She has done one of the most heinous things imaginable, she has actually framed her own sister!"

"Oh yeah?", Amy then walked up, still eating the manchineel fruit, "Well, let's see what you have in that bag of yours, if you wanna say that I am the one doing bad stuff."

"What?", Dawn replied with, "I've only been collecting seashells and logs!"

"Oh yeah?", Amy then kicked the bag from Dawn's hands, and when it fell from the ground, all of the others' things came out of it, and as such, everyone except Scott gasped;

"Dawn", Mike said, "Is a thief?!"

"And she's probably working with Samey to make you all thing that I'm a bad person!", she took yet another bite of the manchineel fruit, Jasmine and Shawn purposely not warning her about it at all, "I'm telling you, Samey and Dawn are the liars!"

"No!", Dawn exclaimed, "She's the one framing us!"

"Yes, she is!", Jasmine added in, "How would she have known that Dawn had those things in her bag?!"

"Oh my god!", Amy gasped, "Jasmine, you're in cahoots with them too?!", and then everyone gasped once more, and Jasmine was truly losing her patience with Amy now;

"I'm not in cahoots with anyone!"

"Yes she is!"

"ATTENTION MUTANT MAGGOTS!", Chris then said over the intercom system, "Please Report to the campfire pit immediately for your very first elimination ceremony!", and then the Maggots, Dawn & Jasmine angrily glaring at Amy, Samey scratching her hand, and the others all confused, walked towards the campfire pit. It was a dark night when it got to this point. Once all of them were sitting down, Jasmine and Dawn continued glaring at Amy who just ate the manchineel fruit with a happy expression, and Samey just watched her do so. Mike was still heartbroken from what Amy told him earlier as she pretended to be Samey, and Shawn & Cameron were just sitting blankly and looking around at the other members of their team. Of course, Chris was standing right infront of them, holding a plate of normal marshmallows while Chef held the box with the toxic marshmallow in his hands. "So, Maggots! Welcome to your very first elimination ceremony! Now, here's how things work this time around! I will pass each of the people who are safe a normal white delicious marshmallow! When we come to the loser though, that's when things get different. You see, the loser gets the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom, which will be handed by Chef! Once you get the toxic marshmallow, you will be brought to the hurl of shame, where you will be catapulted away from the island as the first Maggot eliminated! Does everyone understand?"

"Yes", the entire team answered in unison;

"Alright! The first one safe, is Mike!", and Mike happily caught the first marshmallow, "Next, is Shawn!", Shawn then caught his, "Cameron!", Cameron caught his, but it actually made him fall to the ground because it was that heavy to him, "and Jasmine!", Jasmine then caught hers with a relieved smile. "This leaves, Dawn, Samey and Amy! Dawn, you're on the chopping block because you allegedly stole all the items of the other campers! Amy, you're here because you seem to be more focused on bossing your sister than the game, and Samey, you're here because you apparently told Mike that you were actually just using him, that you find him ugly and useless, and that his hair is just wrong", and then Samey gasped at that, and looked over to Amy with an extremely angry glare as Mike sighed in sadness at being reminded of it. "In the end, Dawn is the next one safe!", and Dawn sighed of relief when she caught her marshmallow, "Leaving it down to just Amy, and Samey!"

"Prepare to go home, sis", was all Amy whispered to Samey as Chris talked more;

"Now, this vote was actually neat! Three people voted one of you, while the entire rest of the team voted the other one! In the end, the one with four votes is...", and while Chris did the pause, something amazing happened; the manchineel fruit finally did it's thing. It made Amy's throat and mouth swell up. This, first left her choking as it happened, trying desperately to tell someone, but Samey knew to take advantage of this moment;

"Don't listen to her!", Samey said everyone, "She's just trying to get sympathy! Aren't you, Samey?"

"Mmmwaht?!", Amy replied, finding it impossible to speak and getting worried for herself, "Nmmmmf! M naht hdder!"

"Can't understand what your saying Samey", Chris replied to Amy with, "And, it really doesn't matter, cuz...you've been voted off!"

"Noooooooooooooooo!", Amy then cried out, her throat and mouth swelled up and not allowing her to speak as Samey recieved the last marshmallow and Chef prestened her with the toxic one, which she knocked to the ground she held her arms up and screamed, "Ahhhhhhhugh!", and then soon enough, Amy was in the hurl of shame, still making intelligible sounds as Chris prepared to hurl her into the distance.

"Goodbye, Samey!", Samey waved to her happily, Jasmine and Dawn smiling at this while the others just blankly looked on, "Have a nice flight!"

"Id nmt me!", Amy cried out, but then made noises too intelligible to make out;

"Wish I could understand!", Chris then said to the others, "It sounds REALLY important!", and then Chris sent Amy hurling into the distance, screaming as she did so of course.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "Phew! She's had it coming, for years! I guess twinning, isn't everything!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "The ol' switcheroo! Good for Sammy!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, things went right to Chris signing off the episode;

"Ten players remain!", Chris commented, "But only one goes home with a million dollars! Find out who lasts, and who blasts, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with that, the episode faded out to the credits, meaning now, everyone was going to preparing for the next one, as this one was now officially over with.

**[AFTER CREDITS SCENE]**

*Is simply the now less hunky Alejandro in a tube somewhere, clearly not Pennywise's lair, he is severely injured, but the tube he is in is slowly healing him*

**[POST-CREDITS SCENE ENDS]**

* * *

_**Elimination Recap**_

_Episode 1 - Cassandra (Toxic Rats)  
_

_Episode 2 - Leonard (Toxic Rats)_

_Episode 3 - Lightning (Toxic Rats)_

_Episode 4 - N/A_

_Episode 5 - Amy (Mutant Maggots)_


	6. Runaway Model

"Last time, on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!", Chris once more said while standing on the docks of the island, recapping the previous episode to start off this new one, "It was an EPIC ski race for our eleven campers! Not only that, but a very backstabby race! Amy decided it was a good idea to pretend to be Samey in-order to shatter Mike's heart to pieces, while Scott seemed to be framing Ella for stealing things belonging to everyone. In the end, Amy used this to frame Dawn and Jasmine as helping Samey to try and get them voted off over herself! In the end though, this backfired when Samey pretended to be Amy to get Amy eliminated as if she were Samey! Confusing, I know. Oh, and yes, this means that the Maggots did actually lose for once. By complete and total luck too. Hahaha. As for the others? Well, Sugar devoured an entire Raccoon, Ella continued to annoy me with her singing, and most of the others didn't really do much of anything of worth at all except maybe, well, yeah.", and then Chris was shown physically, finishing the recap, "So, who will be sent home in the Hurl of Shame this week? Who WON'T be sent home on the Hurl of Shame this week? What evil torture will all of them have to face? Find out, TONIGHT, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with those words the intro sequence began. After the intro sequence, there was then a sudden commercial break;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial turns out to be yet another Sonic PSA*

Sonic - *Is standing next to the treetopus from the fourth episode* "Kids, it's time you learned about animal abuse! That's right, animal abuse! It's the most vile act a human being or a mobian could possibly do! Ever! Right up there with murder! That's right, murder! What this Treetopus here went through was downright torture! A girl as big as a whale almost crushed his poor tentacles to near death! And did that whale girl say sorry? NO! Of course not! Ain't that just EVIL?! Yes, it is! Don't say it's not, IT IS! It's just down right NO GOOD. Animal Abusers are right up there with Pedophiles! They need to be lined up and flogged publically if you ask me! But in the end, there's not much we can do. Sadly. All we can do, is send donations to this Teetopus' family to help with the medical funds." *A phone number appears on the bottom of the screen*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that commercial was when finally, the actual episode officially began. This episode began with, of course, the remaining 10 competitors. Though not all of them together, instead, the group given focus was Cameron and Mike, waiting just outside of the bathroom. It was very clear from their body language, that they were desperately waiting to finally be able to use the bathroom. It did not take very long at all for Cameron to soon be knocking on the door;

"Um, hello?", Cameron asked as he knocked on the door, "Is it our turn yet?", of course, he was saying that because some of the girls were inside of the bathroom, essentially taking their sweet time inside of it. The girls shown to be in the bathroom were Samey who was putting a blueberry on her cheek to mimic her sister's beauty mark, Sugar who was fixing her hair, and Ella who was humming and seemingly cleaning her dress a bit, of course it was Sugar who replied to Cameron's plea;

"Oh keep your panties on!", she said, looking at the door as she walked up to Ella and Samey, and then turned her attention to them, laughing at Ella who was fixing her hair up, "Nice hair", she sarcastically replied with to Ella, "Looks like that Princess Leea or whatever her name is chick lost a scissor fight with a baby piglet!"

"Oh thank you!", Ella replied, not taking it as insult at all, "I do my best to keep my hair looking like the princesses of Disney!"

"Whatever", was all Sugar replied with after a brief pause, and then she just bluntly took from a bag she had on the bathroom counter a can of hairspray. She then began spraying her with the spray which of course made Samey and Ella soon enough begin coughing as the spray filled the room, Sugar then spent quite a good bit of time fixing her hair up with other hair supplies before finally finishing it, giggling a bit, and turning her attention back to the other two, "Now this is how you do hair!"

"Oh it looks wonderful!", Ella said, making Sugar not happy at all, "What do you think Amy?"

"Yeah", Samey was just finishing coughing, "Good style, I guess."

"Oh I don't need y'all two's insults!", Sugar replied with angrily, "I didn't even ask for your dang opinions anyway!", and then she just bluntly walked out of the bathroom building, leaving Samey and Ella just a bit surprised inside of said room/building. Focus then immediately cut to the boys of the Rats team, as in Scott and Topher. Since there were only two of them, they were both fully awake and dressed, and also standing in the main room of their cabin, and of course this meant they were having a nice little conversation with eachother;

"So", Topher said to Scott, "I think our team is doing pretty well so far."

"You do?", Scott replied with, "But we're losing almost every time."

"Yeah", Topher replied, "But we have the host's favourite on the team!"

"And who would that be?"

"It would be the person your looking at!", Topher proudly answered with, "After Sierra gave up on being a Chris fan, I took over all of her Chris related fan clubs. But I was the Vice President of every single one of them before that anyway so, yeah. The point is, no way would Chris ever let the President of his fan club just leave the show before the merge!"

"Yeah", Scott was now coming up with a scheme already, "No way would he let that ever happen..."

"Yeah!", Topher answered with, "But anyway, I really have to say this though, what do you think I can do with my hair? I want it to look as good as possible for every second I'm on the screen. If they DO decide to replace Chris or if Veronica quits her job, I wanna make sure the person that gets the position is me so I gotta look my best, ya know?"

"Yeah", Scott replied with, nodding his head, "I get what you mean", of course he didn't really mean this at all, "As for your hair, I think it's fine just the way it is. Either that or perhaps you should try to make it look a bit more like Chris' hair does, ya know, incase."

"Hmmm", Topher then pondered that thought, "Ya know, I didn't think about that before, and I think that'd be a great idea so, maybe I should try that!"

"Yeah", Scott then smirked a bit as he finished this conversation up, "Maybe you should."

"I'm gonna go to the washroom right now!", and Topher then hurried right out of the washroom to follow through on Scott's advice. Of course, he would probably be waiting alongside Mike and Cameron too if the girls were not finished up in there yet. After a few seconds of Topher being out of the cabin, Scott continued to smirk, before then snickering.

"Piece of cake.", was all Scott said once Topher was outside.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "My plan is coming easier than I thought it was gonna be! You see? I got smarts!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus went to another set of campers that were still in the competition. This set, was Jasmine and Shawn. They were in the woods, but Shawn was simply in the background doing mostly unseen actions while Jasmine was busy foraging for food. Of course, Shawn was occassionally observing Jasmine, possibly trying to see if she was a zombie, but there were other possibilities aswell.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Shawn - "Well, I don't have any proof she's not a zombie yet, and so far she has been pretty awesome! So...yeah...pretty sure she's unlikely to be a zombie!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, focus went back to Jasmine, foraging for food once more as Samey walked up to the scene too. Of course, it did not take Jasmine very long at all to see Samey, who still had a berry on her face to make sure she could indeed pose as Amy properly.

"Woah Amy", Jasmine then playfully teased with, "You had a change of heart and actually want to be nice now?"

"I'm not Amy", Samey replied with, "I'm Sammy, heheh."

"Oh I know", Jasmine replied with, "I'm just pullin' ya leg, ya know."

"Oh, heheh, yeah, I know."

"So, how's it like pretending to be your sister?"

"Well, it's alright...I'm just, not sure if I can really pull it off for that long."

"Nonsense", Jasmine assured Samey, "Just be the opposite of yourself and you'll be fine! Trust me."

"Yeah, I think I can do that", Samey replied with, "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem", Jasmine responded, "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah."

"But then again, Amy doesn't have any real friends."

"Oops", Samey answered, "Sorry, I forgot.", and then the two girls enjoyed a friendly laugh with eachother after that, which of course meant Jasmine did indeed snort a bit aswell. "So, anyway, you don't mind if I join you foraging again, do you?"

"I didn't think you'd want to forage with me, Amy."

"Oh yeah, foraging, ew, no, why would I want to do that?"

"Haha, yeah I think you'll get the hang of it down good", Jasmine replied, and then Samey smiled in response as they once more continued their usual round of foraging for food in the woods. As they spent the rest of a good amount of time foraging for food, with Shawn having been gone from the background for some time when Samey arrived, focus then went over to Dawn who was also in the forest. More specifically, she was sitting on a log and in a meditating position. In did not take much longer after that for the Dorahts to show up by her side of course, walking to her from nearby bushes. They simple rested at the sides of her log, not really doing much of anything at all. It was after a few seconds of this nothing happening that Shawn walked up to her with a curious look to his face. He had some foraged food in a bag he was carrying, but he still asked Dawn a simple question:

"Um...why are sitting in the middle of the woods doing nothing?"

"What?", Dawn then exited her meditating and realized Shawn was there, "Oh, hello Shawn. I wasn't doing nothing, I was meditating."

"Why?"

"Because", Dawn then explained, "It's how I channel the essence of mother earth and become one with nature."

"Oh...well, um. Cool."

"I know you think I'm at high risk for a zombie attack", Dawn then bluntly said to him, "I can assure you though that it is unlikely to happen."

"Well, if you say so", and then there was yet another moment of silence. After some whistling, Shawn then walked away and left Dawn alone to meditate and spend time with the two Dorahts resting next to her. It was some time after that when Chris' voice finally sounded on the intercom, with the message that all of the remaining contestants were waiting for:

"Attention campers!", Chris announced, "It's time for the day's challenge! All of you might wanna report immediately to the auditorium, or the stage, or the whatever you wanna call it, right now! Because, well, that's where the day's challenge is gonna start! So...yeah. If you don't get over there fast enough I may make the challenge even MORE humiliating!", and it was after he said that, of course, everyone began heading over there. Once there, they were all seated in the bleachers depending on which team they were on, but Chris himself was not there yet. As such, time was spent on the contestants for a bit instead. Samey noticed her blueberry was slipping and as such she pushed it back up to look like it was the beauty mark again, Mike was looking at who he thought was Amy with a curious and nervous expression, Cameron was sitting around nervous, likely looking desperately to see if Sierra was anywhere near, Topher was looking in a handheld mirror to make sure he looked as good as he possibly could, Scott was just looking around likely thinking up a scheme, and ultimately it was Jasmine who popped the question:

"Um, where's Chris?"

"I thought you'd never ask!", and it was with those words that Chris made his entrance. He didn't just walk onto the stage though, rather he made his entrance using a jetpack instead. He also didn't wear his usual clothes either, he now had something of a white ponytail wig on, wore a black tuxedo outfit, and even had small glasses on too. He even had black dress shoes aswell. Clearly, this challenge was going to have something theme related with his new outfit. "Greetings Campers, and welcome to the auditorium, or the stage, or the Amphitheater, whatever you wanna call it! Chef and the Interns are still busy repairing the Mess Hall. Anyway, this place is where the day's challenge is going to begin!"

"Um", Scott then questioned, "What's with the outfit?"

"That's what the challenge is going to explain!", Chris promptly answered with, "This challenge is going to be Total Drama's first ever MODELING CONTEST!", and then most of the guys groaned, and most of the girls except Jasmine all squealed happily, "That's right, modeling contest! We were going to do one for season one during the Final Five, but we had...budget problems."

**[FLASHBACK]**

*Archive footage from during season one. Veronica is shown relaxing in a hot tub made of pure gold and diamonds, sipping out of a Champagne glass while being fed grapes by her family butler Higgins. She has plenty of other objects surrounding her, and even entire paintings dedicated completely and only to her. She is then approached by one of the other producers, one who has a feminine voice*

Producer - "Um, Veronica, it seems the show's budget has gone down extremely, but it's time for our most expensive challenge we planned for. What happened to the one million dollars we gave you?"

Veronica - "Look around this place and you'll find out." *laughs and sips her champagne* "And remember, Mommy and Daddy would not like to hear that I was fired!"

**[FLASHBACK ENDS]**

"Anyway", Chris then continued, "Veronica's having a meeting with the other producers now so it looks like for the time being, I'm the only one hosting this episode!", and in response to that everyone, both girls and boys, groaned, but that annoyed Chris, "Hey! Quit with the groaning! Today's challenge has to start now! Now, originally I was going to have you do a challenge involving finding an animal in the woods to use, dress it up, and then present it to me and a panel of two other judges. Thing is, PETA and the EPA are both on my ass about a certain Season Three challenge among other challenges involving animals, so I have no choice but to change it to something else. As such", he then clapped his hands and three helicopters immediately arrived. The helicopters all had three boxes being carried by ropes beneath them. Of course, once over the stage these crates were immediately dropped onto the stage, not a single one of them even almost hitting Chris and all of them landing perfectly in a row together.

"Okay", Jasmine then commented, "The way those boxes landed was a bit TOO perfectly."

"It's Chris!", Topher then explained to her and everyone, "Everything he does has to be one hundred percent perfect, right Chris?"

"You got that right, Topher!", Chris answered right back with, "And speaking of perfect, it's time for today's challenge which I thought up all by myself! Now, here's the deal. In each of these crates is either a former contestant, or a prominent person from the world we were able to use the budget to get on. All of them are female though, since this is a modeling challenge after all."

"Men can be models too", Jasmine then pointed out, "It's not JUST women who do it."

"Specifics, specifics, it doesn't matter!", Chris replied with, offending Jasmine a bit, "We already got these three girls here! Now, since there's only three teams, that means one of these girls will end up being catapulted back to where they came from anyway, so you two teams have to first pick which box you want! You all have about ten seconds to pick!", and with that the timer for all of them started and the teams begin to converse with eachother;

"This is so pointless", Jasmine said to her team, "Does it really matter which crate we pick?"

"It probably does", Mike answered with, "Chris probably has some twist in a certain box, which means I really don't know which one to pick!"

"I sense good auras in all of the boxes", Dawn then said to her team, "But I do sense much more goodness in the one on the right, much more than the one on the left anyway."

"Well then", Jasmine answered with, "I guess I'll just go for it and pick the one on the right then", she then turned to Chris and said, "We pick the one on the right!", and then Chris clapped his hands and the box opened. The box revealed a short brunette girl with a mole, a side ponytail hairdo, wearing a teal vest with badges over a pink shirt, and pants matching her vest along with white sneakers on her feet and big glasses over her hairs.

"Meet former contestant Beth!", and Beth smiled and waved at the team that had picked her. Of course, many of the Maggots had mixed feelings about having picked beth.

"She might not be the prettiest one of the girls", Dawn then said to her team, "But she has one of the most respectable auras of all the contestants.", meanwhile with the Rats, things were going differently.

"HA!", Sugar laughed, "There is no way we can lose! Just look at that ugly nerd the other team scored, the only thing missing to make this team real good is the Wizard!"

"Yeah", Scott then said, in reality being very unhappy with this turn of events, "We have this in the bag, alright.", he then looked to the remaining boxes, "I say we pick the one on the left. Who's with me?"

"It's the only idea we've had so far, so yeah", Topher then agreed with Scott, "I'm going with that one too."

"Fine", Sugar also replied with, "It's not like we can lose anyway with who the Maggots got!", and then the even laughed a bit, "Man this is gonna be as easy as eatin' Thanksgivin' Dinner!"

"Oh, I would not want to be so mean to Beth", Ella then said to the rest of her team, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all! And you should also remember the beautiful tale of the Ugly Duckling! Heheh."

"Shut your dang trap!", Sugar snapped at Ella with, "Nobody asked you what you thought!"

"Ooh!", Ella then covered her mouth in surprise, but then with a happy voice just said, "Sorry."

"Anyway", Sugar then said to Chris, "We take the one on the lef-"

"The middle one!", Scott then bluntly interrupted her with, "We take the one in the middle!"

"Are you surrrre about that?"

"Yes!", Scott replied with, "We're about it."

"Alrighty then!", and then Chris clapped his hands and the woman who was in the middle box was then revealed. The girl inside of it had orange/red hair, green eyes, wore a green skirt with matching green shoes, and a green top. Her hair was a bit curly, but long. It was in a very specific style. Of course, Chris wasted no time in introducing her as, "It's another former contestant, Izzy!", and of course Scott was not happy about it being a skinny and attractive girl at all.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Augh, No! Not a hot girl! How am I supposed to sabotage my team during a modeling challenge now?! Ugh, and I was doing so well with my plan! By the way please don't take what I just said in the wrong way."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"So anyway", Chris then said to the remaining contestants as the last remaining crate was promptly ejected into the sky likely into the Hudson Bay, "I believe I should now explain the rest of the challenge! It's simple, really. Beth and Izzy will both be put onto individual go-karts driven by members of the opposing team. The selected drivers will drive deep into the woods and will have to make sure to NOT let the model's team catch the model! Of course, if the model is saved from the go-kart, they must then be brought back here where the team will be able to participate in Part Two of the challenge!"

"Um", Mike then questioned, "That doesn't sound very..."

"Safe?", Chris finished for him and then laughed, "Of course not! I was just gonna have you search in the woods for an animal, dress that animal up and then have that be the challenge, but this was so much more interesting! So...yeah. Teams you both get a few seconds to pick the Go-Kart drivers, and after that is all set and done the challenge will start IMMEDIATELY!", and of course focus then went immediately to the teams as they huddled up to decide who was going to be the designated Go-Kart driver:

"Alright", Topher then said to the rest of his team, "I say I do the driving?"

"What?!", Scott responded with, "Why you? I'm, um, well, I have experience!"

"And so do I!", Topher replied, "I'm the only on this team with the perfect poise and balance skills necessary to do the driving! Just, as long as I'm not the one driving the Kart with Izzy in it, I should be fine!"

"What makes you think you're the only one with balance and poise?!", Sugar snapped at Topher with, "I should have y'all know I'm a pageant queen, ya know. And pageants are all ABOUT that kinda stuff!"

"Yeah", Topher rolled his eyes, having a sarcastic tone of voice, "Totally convincing speech there."

"You know what, fine", Scott then said, "Toph can do the driving.", he of course folded his arms and wasn't happy about this at all, but he was going to deal with it. Meanwhile, focus went on the other team instead. They too, were huddling around and trying to come up with the best idea of who was going to drive the Go-Kart with the opposing team's model on it;

"Alright", Jasmine said to the Maggots, "We need someone who is going to be able to drive fast enough, and maybe even crazy enough, to not only put up with Izzy in the Go-Kart with them but also avoid the other team's attempts at snagging their model back. Any Volunteers?"

"Well", Shawn replied, "That kind of driving is easily learned when you're rushing away from the zombie horde."

"I could drive pretty well too", Mike then suggested to his team, "I mean, I don't know about putting up with Izzy, but I'm sure she's a pretty cool person so...yeah...hehheh. Unless, you guys have better suggestions for the driver...heheh."

"Is that the only volunteers we have?", and of course none of the other team members replied at all, basically telling Jasmine that Shawn and Mike were indeed, the only choices they had for drivers. Aside from Jasmine herself, of course. "Really?"

"I'm sorry", Dawn said to her, "But I'm not very good at driving. I personally prefer walking."

"Yeah", Samey added in, still trying to sound like Amy, "I like someone to drive for me, it's too much work to do it for myself!"

"I don't know how to drive either", was all Cameron added in for himself.

"Well I'll take that as a yes"

"This is a problem", Cameron then pointed out, "We have to pick which one of Mike or Shawn is going to be the driver!"

"Ya know what", Mike then said to the team, "Shawn, you go ahead anyway. I just kinda thought about something, and yeah, you should be the driver...I think you'll make a way better driver then me! Heheh."

"Well, alright then", Shawn said with a shrug, "Just be sure no zom-"

"Trust me Shawn", Jasmine promptly interrupted with, "NO Zombies will be on the Go-Kart at all."

"ALRIGHT, CAMPERS!", Chris called out to all of them with, "Have the drivers finally been selected now, or do I need to extend the time even more?"

"We've decided Shawn will drive for our team!", Jasmine immediately announced to Chris with;

"And Topher", Scott also added for his own team, "Will go for us!"

"Alright then!", Chris replied with a smile on his face, "Then it's settled! Shawn will be driving for the Maggots, and Topher for the rats! If there are any objects to this, may they speak now, or forever hold their peace", and of course nobody objected at all to this, "Very well, on with the challenge!", and following that things went to when the challenge was actually going to happen. Shawn and Topher were in their respective Go Karts, both being painted in their respective team's colours. Izzy and Beth were seated in the passenger seats, Izzy smiling and Beth having a blank expression on her face. The other members of both teams are all on individual mopeds for reasons Chris was about to explain, "So yeah! The rescuers will be using mopeds to attempt in rescuing either Izzy or Beth, and if they do get the girl, they must bring her back to the stage here for the second part of the challenge! That part will be dressing up the girl in the best modeling outfit, and whichever team can make the girl look better than the other wins! But the other team wins by default if one can't get the girl to the stage on time. So, yeah! You guys ready to begin?"

"Hold right there", Jasmine then interrupted, "I have one single question."

"Ugh, fine, what is it?"

"Who was in the one box nobody wanted?"

"That is a very good question, actually", Cameron promptly added in;

"Heheh, yeah!", Chris then laughed a bit, "It is very funny you ask that, Jasmine."

**[FOCUS GOES OVER TO THE HUDSON BAY]**

*In the Hudson bay, there is the third crate, the one that nobody had taken for the challenge. There is a single seagull sitting ontop of the crate, and a flock of seagulls in the water surrounding it. Soon enough, the box has a noise coming from it. The sound of a sassy black girl named LeShawna to be exact*

LeShawna - *She's inside the box so she is technically unseen* "YO! CHRIS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" *All she gets in response is seagulls squawking. One even flies onto the crate, poops on it, and then just flies off* "Oh, when I get outta here you' gon pay, McLean! YOU GON' PAY FO THIS! You betta hope I don't get outta this crate, for if there is no hell, LeShawna's gon' make one just for your evil ass! YA HEARD ME, CHRIS?!"

**[FOCUS GOES BACK TO THE CURRENT SEASON'S CHALLENGE, ISLAND AND CONTESTANTS]**

"Anyway", Chris said as focus was back on the current island and challenge, "We should get started with the challenge now. Since I've already explained every possible way of how this challenge works, I believe it's now time for us to begin, SO", and then Chris took out an airhorn, and with the horn, he blew it, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!", and with those words the challenge officially began. It was almost instantly that all of the remaining contestants began moving in their respective vehicles, the two Go Kart drivers started first obviously, while those on the mopeds were not very far after. Infact, Ella and Dawn were both joined on their mopeds by their Dorahts. Of course, neither one minded this at all. Focus went on to Shawn's ride first, with Izzy in the Go Kart with him;

"Weeeeeee!", Izzy cheered ever happily, "This is fun! I wonder what all these buttons do!"

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!", Shawn exclaimed back to her, "You never know if something will infect you with the Z Virus!"

"The Z Virus?", Izzy questioned, "Is that the virus that turns you into a zombie?"

"Yes! What else would it be called?!"

"Cooool! If that's what they do then I'm definitely pressing buttons!"

"What?! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE A ZOMBIE?!"

"Because it'd be cool!", and of course as she said that, Shawn began freaking out. Izzy was pressing and moving every single possible thing she could, and as such;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", came from both of their mouths, Shawn out of fear that Izzy was causing so much chaos already, and Izzy out of having fun with this whole situation. As their Go Kart went all over the place, running right over several rocks, almost wrecking into numerous trees, straight up running over the mutated squirrel (But the squirrel did live), and even straight through a bear cave, focus went over to the mopeds chasing after them.

"Man!", Sugar groaned, "How on earth are we supposed to catch 'em now?!"

"I don't know", Scott replied, in a clearly fake tone of voice, pretending to be worried, "I think it's hopeless to even try at this point."

"Oh, I know it seems that way", Ella said to Scott and Sugar, "But if we try, I know we can succeed!"

"Oh just shut it!", Sugar instantly responded to her with, "Nobody asked you!"

"I say we just go back and wait for Izzy to show up, then kick Shawn out of the Go Kart when he shows up", Scott then suggested to Ella and Sugar;

"Now THAT is a plan!", Sugar said with a smile, "Let's do that!", and as the three then drove on their mopeds back to the original site, Scott had a very evil, scheming grin on his face. His plan, was now working. While Scott was enjoying the fact his plan was working, or that he thought it was at least, focus shifted over to the other team, more specifically on Topher and Beth as they too were driving/riding in a Go Kart with members of the Maggots chasing after them on simple mopeds. However, they were driving more casually, and Topher was trying to have some small talk with Beth;

"So", Topher began with, "Do you think the people back home will think I'd make a good host?"

"How should I know?", Beth responded with, "I don't really know you at all."

"Well you will soon enough", Topher said with a slight laugh, "Man will you know my name!"

"Um, shouldn't you be focusing on the people trying to catch me away from you?"

"Relax", Topher assured her, "I got this challenge in the bag! There's no way my team will loose!"

"Well, while we wait, you wanna play cards or something?"

"Nah", Topher answered with, "I gotta keep my eyes on the path, ya know."

"You know, maybe you'd win better if you focused on the fact the only goal is to keep away from the other team."

"Relax!", Topher answered with confidence, "I can't even see them in the rear view mirror, I'm fine! And OOOH!", he then suddenly saw that out of nowhere there was a fast food restaurant, "A place to eat!"

"Um...what?", Beth was just confused, shocked and confused;

"Welcome to the Hispani-Burger how may I take your order?", was what the voice from the electronic speaker said when Topher and Beth drove up to the menu sign, most of it was themed very oddly, it had a nazi sign on the speaker, various KKK (people in white cloaks with pointed hats) people on one side with scared Hispanic people on the other, and in the center of this artwork were the food, Beth was just, well, scared. Though the KKK people did appear to have lizard-like feet and lizard-like tails;

"I don't think-"

"I'm taking our order!", Topher said, then turning to the menu, "Um yeah I'll take a salad with some water, gotta make sure I take care of my bod, and-", he then turned to Beth, "You want anything."

"No, no, I'm good, I'm good."

"Well then yeah, that's all."

"What would you like on the salad?", the voice then asked;

"Well the usual, ya know, eggs, lettuce, carrots, those little cheese bits, um, that purple stuff, some of that meat you put on salads, and uh, yeah, those small tomatoes or whatever they are, and sprinkle it with dressing."

"Coming right up sir, just go to the window", and in response to that Topher indeed drove to the window, where Beth was even more scared. She saw, in the window, a reptilian being. That's right, a lizard person. Standing upright, but a reptile. The lizard had the same facial features as a Dilophosaurus, the notch on the top jaw, the double crests on the top of the head, only this thing was standing upright and wearing a uniform to show he was working here. This mutant dinosaur was a teenager, spoke in a cracking voice that was just going through puberty, and said;

"Here's your order sir", as he handed Topher his salad and water, "Thank you for choosing Hispani-Burger, giving fine lizard people like us the money we need to continue our jobs and not be replaced by those dang hispanics."

"You're welcome, and as for money, well, I'll be host of this show pretty soon one day so...yeah", and then Topher just drove off and laughed. The lizard boy just remained silent, before sighing and going back to his job. While driving away, Topher was then eating his salad with a now confused and still somewhat scared Beth sitting right next to him, and soon enough, Topher realized, "I think that restaurant is operated by racists."

"What gave you that idea?", was Beth's sarcastic remark to that as focus then shifted to the rest of the Maggots team (Jasmine, Cameron, Mike, Samey pretending to be Amy and Dawn) who were chasing after Topher and Beth on mopeds. Dawn had her two Dorahts with her sitting in the front basket of her moped, and of course, all of them were looking for the Go Kart with Topher and Beth in it.

"Aw man!", Mike then complained, "We're never gonna catch up to them now!"

"Don't worry now", Jasmine said to her team, "We haven't lost yet! We just have to keep following the Go Kart's tracks and catch up to them."

"I think I have a better idea than that", Cameron then suggested, "We could perhaps use the tracks to plan a shortcut for ourselves, perhaps whenever they make a turn, we go off the track to follow that turn so that we like, take a shortcut!"

"Well, not the best idea", Jasmine commented, "But it will get us there slightly faster, so I say we go with it!"

"Wait, I just thought of something", Samey then added in, "What if some of the mutant creatures get in our way?!"

"Then we'll just have to ignore 'em", Jasmine said to her, "We just gotta ride past them and focus on the Go Kart! Does everyone understand?"

"Yeah", the rest of the team replied in unison with;

"Alright, then let's go!", and Jasmine began leading the team, using Cameron's idea of trying to make amateur shortcuts using the turns Topher and Beth made along the path.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cameron - "I know my plan was not the most original or the best one ever come up, but it was all I had! I just hope it doesn't cause the team to lose or anything. I don't think it will do that."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus went over to the other team, more specifically, that meant it went to Scott, Ella and Sugar back at the modeling stage just waiting for Scott's plan to come into action. Ella was sitting on the stage with her Doraht in her lap, and was petting it while humming happily. Sugar was just making sure her hair looked alright ,and Scott was just leaning on a tree waiting for his team to end up losing. Chris however, soon walked up to all of them, and was curious;

"Uh, why are you guys just waiting here?"

"Because!", Sugar replied, "It's all part of our plan!"

"Oh"

"Yeah!", Sugar replied, "We're gonna jump the other team's Go Kart when they get here! It's really smart, I know, I'm the one who came up with it, after all."

"No you weren't!", Scott then immediately argued back, "I was!"

"Well I was first to copyright it!", Sugar replied, "Whatever that word means. I just know it has somethin' to do with the law."

"Ugh, fine, whatever.", Scott rolled his eyes, "Fine, she was the one who came up with it.", and then he muttered to himself, "Not really."

"I see", Chris said in response to them, "Well in that case, I see no real reason why you guys can't continue on doing what you're doing so, yeah! Go ahead! Knock yourselves out!", and then Chris walked away. Scott just snickered and laughed, and Sugar smiled a wicked grin herself, looking wickedly at Ella;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "Oh I know that this'll make the team fail and all, trust me, I do, but no way am I spending one more night on this island with ELLA!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus again went over to the other team, as in the members of the Maggots that were driving mopeds to chase after Topher and Beth. They still had no sign of Topher and Beth in their sight at all, Dawn still had the Dorahts in a basket on the front of her moped, and all of them were growing gradually bored with this challenge. Mike however, was the first to speak up;

"Is anyone else getting bored with this?"

"Yes", all of his other team members said that in unison.

"Cameron", Jasmine said to the small black nerd, "Your plan isn't working! You sure you don't have any other plans?"

"Well actually", Cameron then pondered over to what to say as his answer, until finally, "Um...actually...not really...I really don't."

"C'mon, buddy!", Mike said to him, "I know you can think of something!"

"I really can't!", Cameron said back, "I can't make any calculations right now, so I'm not very, well, able to think about what to do."

"Well then", Jasmine replied with, "Guess we'll just have to chase after them then."

"Look!", Samey, pretending to be Amy, pointed out ahead of herself, "There they are! We're catching up to them!"

"Well then, let's kick it into full gear on these things!", and with that order from Jasmine, all of the team went as fast as they could on their mopeds to catch up to Topher and Beth who they just know had spotted. Topher and Beth on the other hand, well, more specifically Topher, were/was just enjoying driving at an average speed, completly confident the other team was not going to catch up to him anytime soon. Of course, that changed, Beth pointed out;

"They're catching up to you!"

"Huh?", Topher replied, "Oh, no way! We passed them a long while ago, Beth! No way they're catching up now!"

"Yes they are!", Beth replied, "If you want your team to win, I'd suggest you speed up now!"

"Fine, fine!", Topher responded, "I'll speed up.", and then, literally just before the Maggots rammed into his Go Kart, he hit the gas and sped right into full speed, effectively starting a chase sequence since the Maggots were not about to just give up on their victory. While that was all going on, focus shifted finally, back over to Izzy and Shawn. Somehow, they were going up the cliff. That's right, up the cliff. Shawn wasn't even driving anymore, Izzy was the one at the wheel now, with a terrified Shawn hanging off the back end of the Go Kart;

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", was Izzy's scream of joy, while;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", was Shawn's scream of terror as Izzy drove the Go Kart, and him dangling off the rear end of it, literally up the cliff. This in turn meant that they flew up into the air, then back down so that they could go down the slope of the cliff. Shawn held this scream of absolute terror especially while they were riding down this slope. On their way down, they ran over a squirrel, the mutant mouse, the eagle trying to eat the mutant mouse, a mutated bear, an entire flock of mutant seagulls, a mutated rattlesnake with wings, four more Dorahts, tore straight through the racist fast food restaraunt and somehow ran over every single mutant lizard person customer and employee in the place including the manager, somehow caused the fast food place to explode for no real reason, and eventually rammed right into Topher and Beth's Go Karts. This ramming caused the Go Kart to explode and send Shawn, Topher, Izzy and Beth all flying into the air;

"OH MY GOD!", was what Topher, Beth and Shawn all shouted as they flew into the air, and then Shawn and Topher screamed (Beth is unable to scream), "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", as all of them began plummetting for the ground, Izzy on the other hand, just went into a cannonball formation and said;

"Weeeee! CANNONBALL!", and grinned as she along with the other three plumetted for the ground they could hardly see. All the while, the Maggot Team was just sitting on their mopeds in shock of what they had just seen.

"So", Mike began after what was a total minute of silence, "What do we do now?", and focus then promptly shifted right back on over to the stage where Scott, Sugar and Ella along with her Doraht were all waiting for the chance to put their plan into action. Sugar was filing her nails, Ella was petting and humming to her Doraht, and Scott was just tossing a rock into the air while sitting on the edge of the stage. Chris was sitting on a lounge chair sipping coffee. Of course, all of them were silent, just simply minding their own business. That is, until Izzy, Topher, Beth and Shawn dropped down onto all of them. Beth landed right ontop of Ella and her Doraht, causing both of them to fall off of the stage and on to the ground. Topher fell onto Scott, who in turn then rolled down a nearby hill towards what was a rock.

"Ow!", was Scott's response to slamming into said rock. Shawn fell right onto a piece of rope, his weight causing said piece of rope to then snap. This snapping trigged a chain reaction of a rather overly complex trap. The rope flew right onto a device that lit up a hot air balloon. This balloon flew up into the air with a box until it reached a point where the rope slid back into it and popped it. The crate it was holding then had a marble fire from it, this marble landed directly onto a tiny pipe made of tree bark where it slid through loops, twists and turns to get to a miniature seesaw. When it landed on this seesaw, it made the other end go up and hit a wooden crane system. The crane turned and hit a bathtub. This bathtub then fell from it's perch and landed on a giant switch that in turn caused a fire to ingnite along a wire on the ground. The little spark went along the ground and up the intercom pole until it reached a firecracker that flew right off the top of the intercom poll and struck a cage dangling from the tree. The cage, fell onto Scott. "What the?!", Scott said once the cage had fallen on him, "Why am I suddenly in a cage?!", and then he noticed Fang, with the classic grin on his face, looking right at him from behind the cage. Scott gasped, "AAAAAH! GET ME OUTTA HERE!", but of course, Chris ignored his cries for help with;

"Nah, you see, I like seeing people like you suffer like that", he said as he sipped more champagne from a glass he was holding, "Infact, I don't just like it, I LOOOOOOVE it!", but then;

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", and Izzy fell right ontop of Chris. Not with just a thud though. She fell so hard onto him that there was a thud, a hole in the ground, and also a cracking sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and that sound did not come from Izzy. No, it came from Chris. Everyone, even the other members of the Maggots as they arrived on their mopeds, and even Fang who was trying to drag the cage with Scott in it away, and even the Dorahts, were shocked when they heard that blood curdling scream.

"Izzy?", Topher questioned, "You alright in there?", but then Izzy jumped out of the hole with a backflip and safely landed on the ground infront of the hole;

"Yep!", Izzy replied, "Infact, i'm even better than I am before! I've been having these weird back problems ever since the third season ended, and landing on Chris just fixed them!", she then stretched with her hands on her back a bit, "Yep, never felt better!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!", Chris then cried out from the hole, "YOU JUST LANDED ON ME YOU WACKO NUTJOB! YOU LANDED ON ME! CHRIS MCLEAN! THE HOST OF TOTAL DRAMA! THE GREATEST MAN TO EVER BE BORN! THE GREATEST TELEVISION HOST TO EVER EXIST! YOU CAUSED SOMETHING ON ME TO CRACK! YOU, YOU, YOU'LL NEVER BE A CONTESTANT ON THIS SHOW AGAIN! EVER! I OFFICIALLY BAN YOU FROM BEING A CONTESTANT."

"Um, I don't think you can do that", Izzy then bluntly said to him, "After eavesdropping on Courtney a few times I have it memorized that only the PRODUCERS can officially ban someone from being a contestant period. And last time I checked, one of the producers happens to hate you and probably wants your job too."

"JUST, JUST, JUST GO TO HELL!", was all Chris said in response to that, "AH, AH, THE PAIN. I CAN'T GET GET UP! I CAN'T EVEN GET UP!", and it was then that all of the remaining new contestants looked into the hole, and all of them were shocked at what they saw. Chris, THE Chris McLean, was permanently injured. That's right, permanently. The reason, was because the injuries were severe. His left leg was completely twisted 180 degrees in the opposite direction, and his leff hand was so bent and crooked there was no way he'd ever use it again. Not only that, but there were likely other injuries that one could not see plainly.

"Oh my goodness!", Ella exclaimed, "You poor, poor man!"

"SOMEONE GET THE INTERNS ALREADY!", Chris replied, "INTERNS!", he then called out, "I NEED YOU! INTERNS! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Is there anything we can do to help?", Ella then asked, but Chris yelled back;

"NO! HELL NO! I AM NOT BEING HELPED BY CONTESTANTS! I HAVE AN IMAGE I NEED TO KEEP UP! FIRST I'VE GOT TO ASSESS MY INJURIES AT THE HOSPITAL, THEN I'VE GOT TO GET MY HAIR AND FACE FIXED UP AGAIN, AND THEN I'VE GOT TO GET MY CHARM BACK READY FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OR THE CEREMONY!"

"Well", Jasmine then said, "Maybe if you stop screaming and ask nice-"

"OH JUST SHUT UP!"

"LOOK", Jasmine then sternly replied, "You do know, we COULD just dig this hole in and leave you buried under six feet of dirt right now instead of just leaving you for the interns to help out later."

"Or", Shawn then suggested, "We could leave him here so the mutant creatures could devour him alive."

"Or that", Jasmine continued, "But perhaps if you stop screaming and say what team is the winner, we'll go get the interns FOR you."

"Fine!", Chris then said with a long sigh, "I'll name the freakin' winner. The Toxic Rats!"

"YES!", and the Toxic Rats all cheered, except Scott who was still in a cage.

"What?!", Jasmine exclaimed, "Why not us? Izzy was their model!"

"BECAUSE", Chris sternly replied, "Izzy was being driven by SHAWN, who is a member of YOUR team. If she had been in the OTHER Go Kart driven by Topher, THIS would NOT have happened to me."

"Heheh", and Topher just folded his arms and made a very smug smile;

"Now", Chris replied. "Someone PLEASE go get Chef or the Interns, and for the LOVE OF GOD do NOT get Veronica or any one of the producers! I am not letting HER or THEM see me in this condition! And if you even think about getting Cassandra, I'll have your entire team automatically eliminated from the game!"

"Okay okay, we're getting the Interns", Samey replied in an annoyed tone as she and her team left to get interns to help Chris, "Hold your dang horses!", while the Maggots focused on getting Chris the interns as she asked, the Rats were focused on cheering for their victory. All of course, except for Scott. Scott just sat in the cage he was trapped in, folded his arms, and angrily scowled at his team;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Stupid freakin' team! We were supposed to LOSE! Not WIN! Ugh, I must have jinxed myself or something because this does not make ANY sense to me AT ALL! We didn't even get to do the part two of the challenge anyway! What kind of rip off is this?!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "Well, I just hope I'm not the one who gets kicked off."

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Cameron - "I really wish I could have helped out today. I guess I've been too focused on examining Mike to really think of a way to win the challenge for the team. I wouldn't be surprised if I am voted off. After all, I don't really have any major bully picking on me so they won't feel any need to sympathize with me being kicked off, and plus, I was the one who wasn't able to really think of a plan...I'm done for."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

Announcer - "HEY YOU FREAKIN' KIDS, YOU WANT EXTREME ACTION?! YOU WANT EXTREME ACTION?! WELL, FIRST OFF DESTROY ALL YOUR STUPID AND LAME BUGS BUNNY MERCHANDISE BECAUSE WARNER BROS. IS MAKING A NEW BUNNY! THAT'S RIGHT, A NEW, FREAKIN' BUNNY! A NEW FREAKIN' BUNNY! INTRODUCING AWESOME BUNNY! AWESOME BUNNY MAKES BUGS BUNNY LOOK LIKE BUGS PUSSY! THAT'S RIGHT, YEAH! AWESOME SHOOTS LAZERS OUT OF HIS CROTCH! AWESOME CAN SMOKE WHATEVER DRUG HE WANTS AND GET AWAY WITH IT! AWESOME HAS NITROS ON ALL OF HIS CARS! AWESOME KILLED HIS LANDLORD TO AVOID PAYING RENT! AWESOME SINGLE HANDEDLY TOOK DOWN ISIS! AWESOME-"

*This Commercial has been cut off because the orgin of the broadcast, located in Syria, has suddenly gone offline*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

"ATTENTION MUTANT MAGGOTS!", Chris then said over the intercom system, sometime long after the interns had pulled him out of the pit where he was injured in, "Please report to the campfire pit immediately to see which one of you will be the next unfortunate victim to leave!"; Some more time after that, at night time as the moon was high in the sky, the campfire was lit up, and as Chris was now seated in a wheelchair with the plate of marshmallows on his lap and Chef with the toxic marshmallow in a box standing right beside him. The Maggots have also by then made it up to the campfire pit, sitting on various random stumps around the fire. All the while Chris was standing, well, sitting, right infront of them, holding a plate of normal marshmallows in his lap while Chef held the box with the toxic marshmallow in his hands.

"Maggots," Chris began, shaking his head, "What happened to you? You were doing so well. I mean, you got rid of SAMMY! That should have been enough for you guys to bounce back and win, but I guess all you could do was suck today." The Maggots all glared at Chris for that. "You know the drill. When I call your name, you will claim a marshmallow. The loser however gets the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom, blah blah blah, you guys just went through this. Chef, if you will..." Chef then held up the box that contained the Toxic Marshmallow. "The following people are safe: Jasmine, Shawn, Amy, and Mike! Take your marshmallows," Chris said as he threw them their marshmallows. Dawn and Cameron were both without a marshmallow, and while Cameron looked ready to piss his pants, Dawn's face was oddly calm and collected. "You two are in our bottom two. Let's look at why people would want you gone. Cameron, you haven't done much in the way of physical challenges. Actually, you haven't done much at all. You're kind of dead weight dude."

"I've lived in a bubble all my life! What did you expect?!", Cameron countered. Chris ignored him and continued.

"Dawn, you seemed more concerned with the Dohrats, whatever they are, over the challenge. Do you have anything to say to that?"

"I did what I thought was best," Dawn replied. "If we do not deal with them now, they will be a major cause of problems later on down the road."

"Whatever," Chris said. "In the end, one of you got six votes while the other only got one. The Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to..." He took a moment to revel in the pause he created, and he took even more pleasure in Cameron's face.

"Cameron!" Chef then threw the Toxic Marshmallow at Cameron, who jumped up from the stump and ran from it quickly.

"I guess I can't blame you guys for voting for me," Cameron said. "I'd vote for me if I were in your position. I'll say that this was a fun experience, and I think I know how the real world works a little more as well."

"Enough with the sappy talk, let's get ON with this!", Chris complained, ready to launch Cameron. Cameron was then in the catapult, with only Mike walking up and saying goodbye to him.

"Bye Cam," Mike said to Cameron with a friendly smile, "We'll miss you. Sorry things went the way they did."

"It's okay, I learned a lot while I was here,", Cameron waved back to Mike. "Also, I know you have MPD, or should I call it DID?"

"Wait, how did you find out?!" Mike yelped, scared with this information.

"I've read a lot of psychology books, but don't worry. I won't tell anyOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!", Cameron yelled as he flew away, soaring far past the horizon. It seems his light weight caused him to go farther than Chris anticipated.

"Huh, probably should have made some calculations based on his weight... Nah!" Chris spoke, and then turned to the camera with a smile on his face, "So! It seems that loser light weight nerd was the one who flew the coop this time! Who will leave the nest next? What ARE the Dorahts and why are they so attached to Dawn and Ella specifically? Who will NOT leave next time? Find out all these answers and MORE, on TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with that, the episode faded out to the credits so those still on the island could get back to focusing on the upcoming episode;

**[CAMERON'S HURL OF SHAME CLIP]**

*The camera focuses on a house somewhere in Nunavut, Canada. More specifically, the community of Apex not too far from Iqualit. Due to this being on Baffin Island, this little mostly inuit town was covered with and surrounded by complete arctic ice cap. It's your average suburban home, then Cameron comes flying towards it*

Cameron - "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" *He crashes head first into the roof, and finds himself in a completely pink room* "Huh?" *He sees the room he's in* "I'm, I'm alive?! I'm, I'm", *he sees nothing but My Little Pony posters, dolls, figures and decorations in the room* "I'm in a little girl's bedroom. Well, it could be worse." *Then suddenly someone opens the door. It's a boy. A preteen boy. The boy has darkly tanned skin, a cute face,and oddly purple hair, but it was short purple hair. He also has black eyes, wears a yellow shirt with blue jean pants and green sneakers. He also had braces.*

Teenage Boy - "MOM! THIS BOY JUST CRASHED INTO MY ROOM!"

Cameron - "This is...your room?"

The Boy's Mom - "What?!" *The woman walks in, it's Sierra's mother, Margery. Still looking the same, mint cardigan sweater, classic mom jeans, simple mint coloured shoes, shoulder length brown hair, and black eyes* "Oh my! SIERRA, GET IN HERE!" *Cameron immediately realizes who's house this is and makes a break for the window, but it's too late*

Sierra - *Her voice only, for now the camera focuses on the view from outside her brother's window, with Cameron desperately trying to escape* "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!" *Her hands are shown immediately grabbing onto him, dragging him out of a view*

Cameron - *He raises up a single sign saying 'HELP ME'*

**[HURL OF SHAME CLIP ENDS]**

* * *

_**Elimination Recap:**_

_Episode 1 - Cassandra (Toxic Rats)  
_

_Episode 2 - Leonard (Toxic Rats)_

_Episode 3 - Lightning (Toxic Rats)_

_Episode 4 - N/A_

_Episode 5 - Amy (Mutant Maggots)_

_Episode 6 - Cameron (Mutant Maggots)_


	7. A Mine is a Terrible Thing to See

"Previously, on Total Drama!", Chris McLean, who was now bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, said as he sat in his chair on the dock of the island, "Well, where to begin? Sorry I don't have any recap footage for you, you see, it kind of had an accident involving it being burned. So instead you will be seeing Chef's crudely drawn cartoon of what happened. ANYWAY, previously on Total Drama! It was time for all of the remaining contestants to do a modeling challenge! Only this time around, the models were RUNAWAY Models! Haha! Anyway, Topher and Beth found a racist fast food joint, that Izzy and Shawn later destroyed on their joy ride", and then Chris became angry, "And that wasn't the ONLY thing they destroyed, either", but then he became neutral again, "In the end, it was Cameron who was sent home when the Maggots were declared the losers. He was voted off for being a deadweight, basically. Yeah. That's all. Only other things that happened last time was that Scott got trapped in a cage, Dawn and Ella still focused mainly on their little pets the Dorahts, and a crate got launched into the Hudson Bay. Yeah. All that happened. Nothing else important happened" ,and then things went back to physically show Chris still sitting in his wheelchair on the dock, "Will more interesting things happen this time? Who is going home this time? Who is staying here this time?! FIND OUT, TONIGHT, ON TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and it was with those words that the episode faded back to the intro sequence, and after that, things went directly onto a commercial break once more;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*Once more, this commcercial is a Sonic PSA*

Sonic - "Kids, it's time you learned about Quantum Physics!"

*24 Hours of an Explanation on Qauntum Physiscs later*

Sonic - "And thus, we can conclude that consciousness does live on after death, that there are alternate universes, and that Quantum Physiscs is almost impossible to truly comprehend because I see my entire live audience had their heads explode...literally. You don't wanna know how much water it took to clean the blood off of both me and the walls. Anyway, kids, it's time we talk about Life after Death, or in other words, the Afterlife!"

*Due to this dealing with religion, it has been cut from television broadcasting*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went directly to the actual episode at hand. This episode began, with the campsite. Well, obviously. The campsite was a bit different now however. For one, the mess hall was finally completely repaired of all damage done to it. The hole that Izzy created when she landed on Chris was still there, however. Infact, the campgrounds finally looked fully normal again for once. Well, except for the Mutant Squirrel running around, and the other mutant creatures on the island, and the slight level of disrepair due to the toxic waste, but overall it appeared as though it was infact back to it's original state. Of course, other things were not. Chris was still bound to a wheelchair, and the contestants were still sleeping. Jasmine and Shawn in their trees, the rest of the contestants in their cabins. Of course, Chris was just about to wake everyone up with an airhorn to the intercom system when Veronica arrived and took the horn away from him;

"Just what do you think you're doing, McLean?", Veronica, back from her meeting with the other producers,;

"I'm hosting the show", Chris said right back to her, "What does it LOOK like i'm doing?"

"Chris", Veronica told him, "You should be in the hospital getting treated for your injuries, not on a radioactive island where your injuries could turn you into a-you know what, nevermind, stay on the island."

"Look, I'm touched how you're concerned for my safety", Chris replied, "But I'm not letting you or anyone else replace me in this season! NO!"

"But Pennywise and I already did it both once already."

"PENNYWISE DOESN'T COUNT!", Chris angrily exclaimed back, "And neither should what you did either! ANYWAY, point is, I'm not going to a hospital! I don't need any medical treatment."

"Your leg was twisted a full 180 degrees."

"Exactly!", Chris answered, "And I have a cast on it, and as long as I'm in my wheelchair, I can still move around. And as long as I can still move around, I can still host the show!"

"Actually", Veronica then said, "I spoke with the other producers, and we've decided to give you a bit of, well, temporary leave."

"Wha-wha-what?!"

"Now you don't have to leave the island, you'll still be onscreen, but since we all agree you need some time off to get used to your injuries, you're not allowed to be the main host for the next two weeks."

"WHAT?!", Chris was both angry and in shock, "BUT, I'M PERFECTLY ABLE TO HOST THIS SHOW!"

"With a few more days to get used to your current state you will be!", Veronica replied, "The point is, I am one of the producers, and MY contracts", she then shoved a contract stating he did have to attend this episode being in the sidelines, "Are more powerful than YOURS."

"But-I-uh-UGH!", Chris stomped his good hand down on the arms of his chair, "Fine! Who's going to be the backup host? Let me guess, you?"

"Actually...", and then the backup host arrived on the scene;

"Greetings, my wounded ex-husband", and that was the british voice of the racist, conservative and homophobic yet beautiful Cassandra Carla Shannon Price, "As you have already seen, I will be fufilling your hosting job for the time being."

"HELL. NO."

"Look", Veronica replied, "I would take over as host myself, but apparently it's a new rule as of yesterday that a producer can not also be the host, so she is literally the only choice we have. Besides, it's only for this one single episode.", and in response Chris just grumbled in both rage and annoyance, to which Veronica replied, "I knew you'd see it my way eventually!", and she even patted him on the head, he of course tried to angrily bite her hand, but she pulled her hand out of the way just in time and giggled in response to that, "See! You're irritable! You need rest, Chris."

"I will do no such thing. If Cassandra's gonna be screwing my show up, I wanna see it first hand."

"Suit yourself", Cassandra answered him with, "But you'll only be watching your own job being taken from me, because we both know I am the better host."

"NO YOU-"

"ENOUGH!", Veronica then stopped any further arguing between the two, "Now one of you just wake up the contestants already! Being a producer now, I do NOT have the time to sit here and listen to your arguments all day long.", and with that, Veronica was on her way somewhere else. Chris was about to once more put the air horn up to the intercom, but Cassandra rudely took it, threw it away, then held up a microphone, put it against the intercom, then got a megaphone and an air horn, and blew the airhorn into the megaphone which sent the sound into the microphone, the sound being maximized via the intercom system.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!", was a sound made by almost all of the remaining contestants as they heard the extremely amplified sound. Jasmine and Shawn immediately fell off of their tree and actually crashed into their team's cabin, which caused it to then collapse right onto the ground when it's support beams collapsed. The Rats cabin met the same fate, just seconds after a woken up Sugar crashed through the floor herself. With the stairs of the cabins no longer needed, it was after that when the groans of the contestants could be heard;

"You owe us a thousand bucks for the damage to those-"

"Oh just can it, Christian", Cassandra rudely said to Chris, "You don't run this show anymore so as far as I am concerned, you are just an intern.", and she then went to greet the remaining contestants, with an offended Chris following right behind her with his wheelchair. Chef just glared at Cassandra from the mess hall, silently refusing to join such a racist woman in hosting the show for this episode. Once all of the remaining contestants, and the three dorahts, were gathered outside of the damaged cabins, Cassandra and Chris were there to greet them. "Greetings, remaining contestants! Are you ready to take part in the day's challenge?"

"First off", Jasmine then asked as she was trying to get hearing back in her ears, "What are YOU doing back?"

"Since Chris needs time to get used to his injuries", Cassandra explained, "I'm required by order of the producers to temporarily replace him as main host!", and in response all of the remaining campers groaned, gasped, and moaned, Sugar said a 'No Fair' in there too, "ANYWAY, all you little wankers are going to be put through some truly SMASHING things today!"

"OH MY LORD!", Sugar then gasped, "THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!"

"She just means the challenge will be exciting", Jasmine explained, "But then again..."

"ENOUGH!", Cassandra answered, and then snapped her fingers. A few interns, both of whom were just five year old children, then brought over a map, "I have just this second come up with this challenge, and so, all of you go ahead and do it! Now, here is the deal. As I've discovered, Camp Wawanawkwa's isle originally was used by Glorious Britain, back when Canada was just a part of the Kingdom as it should be, for mining purposes. It was a very fine coal mine, and generated much wealth! Of course, it was closed down when Canada become independent from Great Britain, and was turned into the Summer Camp that is now!"

"Uhh", Mike then brought up, "What's the point of this?"

"Simple", Cassandra replied, "You ALL will be going into the mine for the challenge?"

"We will?"

"Yes, that's what I just said", Cassandra responded, "Because that is where your challenge is taking place today, of course! Your challenge is very simple! To go into the mine with all of your team members in search of an anicent artifact specific to your team! The mutated maggots have to look for some of the original contestants my interns tied up and trapped down there, while the toxicated rats have to look for Chris himself!", and then with a:

"Wait what?!", from Chris, an intern that was an extremely elderly woman came in and began to wheel a complaining Chris into the mine. It was then that;

"Why are all your interns elderly people or little children?", and that question came from Samey, still pretending to be Amy;

"Because Chris' interns refused to work with me", Cassandra replied, "So I took the interns from my show."

"And they are all old people or little children?"

"Yes!", Cassandra replied, "Television needs to put these types of people into more danger if you ask me.", and everyone knew it was better to just not reply to that, "What? I had a little child who was legally blind compete on my show once!", once more nobody replied to that but they were visibly shocked/offended by that reveal, "Anywho, I believe it is time for you to go into the mine about now."

"There's nothing else to the challenge this time?", Topher then questioned, "Chris would've put TONS of hazards into the challenge."

"Oh he put hazards.", Cassandra replied, "But all he used was an underground river, a rusty old mine rail track, a few mutant creatures and Fang. I had to add more to make it interesting!", and everyone got scared when she made that complaint, "You will have to face off with, thanks to me, some scattered pits that lead to pure toxic waste, a few buzz saws that will come out of nowhere and also risk cutting down the mine's support beams which in turn risks the mine collapsing onto your little teenage heads, a few good underground explosives here and there, and a giant pit leading directly to the center of the earth just before the end of your goal! Fall into it, and you will fall hundreds if not thousands of feet into the ground until you melt down due to the magma and heat of the earth's molten core. The only thing stopping you from falling in completely is a few mid-air platforms and a few bouncy pinball things. ", everyone had their mouths open in a gasp, and their eyes widened in shock, Mike just said;

"I miss Chris already."

"NO SAYING THAT!", Cassandra suddenly angrily snapped at them all, "If you mention Chris being better than me at all, you shall be IMMEDIATELY eliminated, apprehended by my interns, and thrown off the island FOREVER. Got it?", everyone nodded, "Good! Now, INTO THE MINE WITH ALL OF YOU!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "Of course, Chris gets injured and they bring, ugh, HER back. I should have known. But honestly, I think even the producers of this show would think her idea of challenges is going TOO far with the danger thing. Plus, she has elderly people and young children working as interns, meaning they TEST the challenge out. Producers, I hope you have enough humanity in your dark hearts to realize Cassandra should NEVER be a host of ANYTHING."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, things immediately went into the mine, where the challenge was of course, just beginning at long last. The first time focused on, was the Mutant Maggots. Jasmine, Mike, Samey (pretending to Amy) and Dawn who was holding her Dorahts were all calmly walking through their own individual part of the mine, a different part than the other team's part.

"So", Mike then said to Samey, still believing it to be Amy, "Amy...we haven't had much of a chance to talk recently, haven't we? Heheh."

"No", Samey replied, with a slight smile, rubbing her arm a bit even, "We haven't."

"Well, we can talk now, heheh"

"Yeah, we can, can't we? Heh."

"So", Mike then got even more nervous, "I gotta ask you real quick...are you sure that Samey really said all that stuff about me?"

"What stuff?"

"You know", Mike answered with, "How about I suck and she finds me ugly and whatnot, I'ts hard for me to talk about overall but I think that was the jist of what you said she said about me."

"Oh, yeah!", Samey replied with, "Yeah, I totally did say that!...totally", and of course she once more got angry at her sister, "But I have something to tell you too, Mike."

"Did she say more cruel things about me?!"

"No no", Samey then said to him, "The thing is, she never said those things about you in the first place. I was the one who said those things about you."

"What?"

"Yeah", Samey replied, "I was just lying to you because I was jealous you were becoming friends with Samey, so I thought it would be a good plan to ruin her chances at friendship with people. It worked so...yeah."

"...why are you being so upfront about this now?!"

"Because", Samey then said to him, "I just want to. Just incase we die in this cavern because of what Cassandra added into it, I wanted you to know the truth.", and of course this left Mike even more confused than before, and a bit heartbroken too.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - *Looks at camera in confusion for a while* "...huh?"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "Ugh! Holding in my anger against Amy in there was SO HARD. I just wanted to blow my cover and tell Mike who I really was! But, it's probably better of me to undo what Amy did to manipulate him first. Infact...that gives me an idea."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following those two confessionals, things went to the toxic rats team instead. Scott, Sugar, Ella, Ella's doraht which was in her arms, and Topher were also walking through a part of the mine, though a different one from the Mutant Maggots. It's also needless to say that both teams had a single solitary map that was as vague as a map could possibly be for a cave. However, they at least had one.

"How are we supposed to read this map?!", Sugar then complained as she looked at the map, "I can't understand a single word on this thing at all!"

"Maybe that's because you're looking at it backwards?", Scott then added in;

"Oh!", and in response Sugar flipped the map around, but still had trouble, "No, I still can't understand it!", and in response Scott just rolled his eyes;

"So anyway guys", Topher then said to his teammates, "What's the plan for this challenge? Anyone got any?"

"I'm sorry, friend", Ella then said in song, "I wish I had it, but I'm sorry to say, I just don't have onnnnne!"

"STOP SINGING!", Sugar then said in an angry snap, shocking both Ella and her doraht, "Ahem. Anyway, no, I aint gots no planned. I think all we need to do is go through this place til we find Chris and then bring him back or somethin', right?"

"Yeah, I do believe that's what we're supposed to be doing", Scott said in response to her;

"Well then!", Sugar answered with, "We have a plan!"

"Yeah...guess we do."

"It is a nice plan, Sugar!", Ella then commented in a friendly tone, only for Sugar to reply with;

"Nobody asked you what you thought!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Ella - *Is petting her Doraht as it sits in her lap* "I know Sugar has not been in the happiest moods for most of this season, but I'm sure that's all it is! I'm sure that by the end of this season, me and her will be the best of friends!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "I will NEVER be ELLA's friend."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

With that, everyone continued on to search through the cave. Of course, all the while Cassandra was sitting in a control room, sipping champagne, and watching what all of the contestants were doing via a large control board to control all the various traps she had her interns set up for them. Also, it's shown at many of the screens that the interns were actually still inside of the cave. Chris being annoyed, kicked out of his chair, and left at one part of the cave was also shown on one of the screens, as were former contestants Tyler, Trent and the armless Ezekiel all tied up in another part of the cave and also left on their own. Of course, it was at that point that Cassandra turned to the camera and said;

"Well! It seems that the challenge has officially begun? Will this raging rapscallions have a smashing old time? Or will they just find what they consider to be rubbish and bollucks? Only I hold the answers! I could make it easy for them, but I won't! Heck, I've even left my interns in there just for fun! Be ready for the Total Drama torment and torture to begin after the break! We'll be right back with the fun!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually the advertisement for a cartoon in this universe. However, over the realm of the fourth wall, this is an actual upcoming story series*

Announcer - "It's time for a new age of cartoons. It's time for a brand new age of animation. For years now, cartoons have been virtually dead. All they are nowadays are endless fart jokes, rehashes of old classic shows, and all about straight guys. But now, let's have, for the first time, a gay teenage superhero! You heard that right. A homosexual, teenage, male, hero! It's time for...COBY NELSON: WYVERN OF PENNSYLVANIA! Denny Spirim, Andy Runninghum and Jim Short are gonna have to make room for a new member of their little group, because it's time for the secret trio, to be the secret FOURSOME! It's also time that they get a little progressive too, since Coby's the first ever teen with a secret superpower to be homosexual! Dealing with normal Philadelphia High School life, insecurities about his looks and popularity, crushes on cute other guys, and the ability to transform into a lightning breathing Wyvern, Coby has quite the life indeed! But why should I waste time talking to you about this series, when the creator of this series could do that for me!"

Series Creator - *Is literally a giant talking octopus the size of a person* "Well, ya know, the idea came to me while I was sitting in this aquarium over at Milwaukee, a friend of mine always talked about Pennsylvania and how much he wanted to go though, and so I ya know, got the setting from him. Then, when I watched Canadian Dragon: Jim Short, I thought to myself, 'What if someone went with a Wyvern instead of a Dragon?', a wyvern is of course like a dragon but with only four limbs the legs and the wings. Anyway, I kept the shapeshifter thing in, but I took out the whole chosen one aspect. Coby is only being a hero because he wants to, rather than because he has to. He also, well, breathes lightning instead of fire because I don't want things to be TOO similar to Canadian Dragon. But yeah for right now that's all I'm willing to share with you."

*back to announcer talking over clips from the pilot episode*

Announcer - "Well there ya have it folks! This new series will be coming soon to Drama101, and ONLY Drama101! Well, okay, maybe SOME other channels but we're only saying Drama101 here so...yeah, back to your original show now!"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

"Welcome back!", Cassandra said to the camera with a smile as things went back to Total Drama at last, "And we're just now beginning the challenge! With me replacing Chris McLean for the time being, all of our contestants have been put into this cave with my wonderful interns! The Rats must rescue Chris, while the Maggots must rescue some of the original contestants! Will any of them succeed? They might, but I will do all that is in my power to make it as hard as possible for them to succeed!", and with that, she pressed a button on the control board infront of her. When she pushed it, the challenge officially began. Focus then promptly shifted over to the remaining Toxic Rats; Sugar, Topher, Ella and Scott. All of them were walking calmly through the cave, Ella holding her single lone Doraht in her arms and petting it, when suddenly all of them felt a rumble in the cave.

"What the heck was that?!", a surprised Sugar then asked, before a second rumble occurred;

"It seems the entire cave is rumbling!", Ella then pointed out, holding her Doraht to her a bit more tightly to keep herself and it both calm, and then a third rumble happened, "Oh there it goes again!"

"Uhhhh, guys?", Topher then asked, but Sugar continued on;

"Oh it's probably just the earth being unhappy with Ella!"

"Oh dear!", Ella was shocked and actually believed what Sugar had said, "Whatever did I do to make the earth so upset with me?!"

"Maybe it just doesn't like you singin' so dang much!", Sugar answered with, "You should try bein' quiet for a while."

"Well, if the earth wishes it to be so, I shall."

"Good!"

"GUYS!", Topher then exclaimed, gaining Scott, Sugar and Ella's combined attention, and then he pointed to what the rumbling actually was about, "I think the rumbling, is because of that.", and he pointed right ahead of all of them. All of them gasped in unison with eachother, for what they saw ahead of them was more dangerous than anything ever before: They were to cross a river of lava by jumping over moving platforms of rock, and then jump onto zip-lines just before they would fall off of a lavafall (waterfall of lava incase you can't figure it out), and use those zip-lines to cross over a chasm leading into a giant lake of lava, and then go through a cave filled with nothing but buzz saws and extremely angry hornets. Not only that, but they saw three little blind children. These children were, by order of Cassandra no doubt, being forced to whack the hornet nests with the canes they used to help them get around. The Rats could see there were once seven blind kids, for they saw four skeletons on the ground. Ella covered her mouth in shock and disgust as she saw this.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Ella - "I believe it is official, Cassandra is the Evil Queen of this tale."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Okay", Topher then admitted, "I'm all for upping the torture on this show, but THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

"Oh you've GOTTA be kiddin' me.", Sugar then commented as she looked behind them;

"What?", Scott remarked, "You WANT her to make it harder?"

"HECK NO!", Sugar replied, "But look!", and she pointed behind them, showing them all that a spiked wall had suddenly appeared and was coming towards them, meaning if they stayed they would eventually be impaled or forced off into the river of lava anyway, and that they had to risk their life with the platforms and river if they wanted to move on with life at all.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Topher - "Cassandra has now broken every single rule of hosting these types of shows. She's endangered elderly and children, she's endangered blind people, and she's pretty much giving us no choice but to risk our lives and ALSO giving us a very vague reward. This is why Chris and me make better hosts than her!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "I MISS CHRIS!"

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Sugar - "When I saw that spiked wall comin' towards me, my life flash before my eyes. I screamed o' terror when I saw myself meetin' Ella for the first time again."

**[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]**

Ella - "Cassandra is no longer the Evil Queen of this tale, she is something far worse that I can not even name right now!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

"So", Scott said to the rest of his team, "Are we going to die by attempting to cross the lava river, or die by being pushed into the lava by a spiked wall?"

"I think...", and Topher took time to answer with, "I'll take my chances jumping over the river.", and the other team agreed with him, and as soon as a platform flowed into their jumping range, they immediately jumped onto it, just in time too, for just then did the spiked wall reach the place where they were formerly standing at. Of course, now they were nearing the lavafall, and the zip-line above it. Topher and Scott were a bit worried about Sugar's weight, but seeing as the only thing preventing them from being killed by lava was a moving platform of rock, they didn't care as long as they lived through this.

"What are we gonna do?!", Sugar then said, worried about the whole situation as they neared the zip-line more and more, "We're not gonna make it y'all, WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"

"Yes we are!", Scott then said with an annoyed tone of voice, "All we have to do is jump when we get to the zip-line thingy, whatever that is."

"It's a zip-line", Topher bluntly said back to him;

"Well that's what I said it was!"

"True, true."

"So...what now?"

"I think we should jump now!", and with that exclamation from Topher, all four of them desperately jumped right to the zip-line just as the platform they were standing on finally went over the edge of the lavafall. However, due to Sugar's weight, with a loud;

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", they came just mere centimeters away from falling into the lavafall's flow as Sugar made them all droop down towards it, but luckily they moved toward the end of the zip-line fast enough to avoid it, though Sugar did lose one shoe to the lava. Of course, the "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", continued on through the entire zip-line ride. All of them, even Sugar to Ella, were holding onto eachother. That's right, Sugar didn't even attempt to push Ella off of the zip-line and to her death. Ella of course, was also holding her also screaming Doraht. They screamed all the way until they finally dropped right on the cliff on the other side of the chasm they were in, right infront of the cave filled with angry hornets, their ruined nests, and the skeletons of five deceased blind children. Now, they are all standing infront of the cave full of angry hornets, all of them flying about the cave and buzzing like crazy. All four of the teenagers and even the Doraht, all gulped.

"Well", Topher said, "We're at a cliff, leading to a chasm filled with lava, no other cave around...we have no choice but to go in.", he then turned to the others and asked, "Please tell me someone has something to shield my face."

"Oh my GOODNESS!", Ella then exclaimed in complete shock, "Those children! Those poor, poor, children!"

"Okay", an also scared Scott then interrupted, "I say we just make a run for it through the hornets and hope for the best. Just run as fast as we can and not look back at all."

"Or", Topher then suggested, "We just stay here where it's safe and accept our failure."

"Okay", Scott replied, "I like that plan-"

"NU-UH", Sugar then sternly said to everyone, "I AM NOT LOSIN' PAGEANT CUZ Y'ALL ARE AFRAID O' SOME LITTLE OLD HORNET STINGS. WE'RE GOIN' IN THERE. GOT IT?", and in shock, a scared Topher and Scott both nodded in silence, "GOOD. Now, LET'S GO.", and then the four all:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and ran right into the angry hornets. Arms were flailing in the air, their faces looked clearly terrified, they were running as fast as they all could. While they were running straight through the angry hornets that were no doubt stinging them like mad, focus shifted right on over to the Mutant Maggots at long last. Dawn, Mike, Jasmine, Shawn and Samey pretending to be Amy were all walking in a completely different region of the cave, and hadn't yet come across any of Cassandra's additions to the challenges. They also, had no map at all. Needless to say, Jasmine was angry and terrified. She was angry because of the no map thing, but terrified and holding her arms tightly because of, well, claustrophobia;

"Uhh, Jasmine?", Shawn questioned the much taller girl, "You alright? You look like you just saw a Zombie or somethin'."

"Oh?", Jasmine immediately tried to act like she wasn't afraid at all, "Me? Oh no, I haven't seen a zombie! I'm not scared at all! Why would I be? It's just a tight...cramped...contained...closed space...where we can't really get out of at all, and it's even filled with traps that could kill us yeah I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah", Mike added in, "You don't look too-"

"I'M FINE. Trust me, FINE."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jasmine - "I have claustrophobia."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Well anyway", Mike then added in, trying to change the subject from Jasmine's phobia, "What do you guys think Cassandra will put us through?"

"I have not the slightest idea", Dawn replied, "But I do think, judging by her incredibly pitch black aura, that it will be something that makes what Chris puts us through seem extremely trivial."

"You can tell that just by looking at her?"

"In abridged form, yes, I can."

"Just out of curiosity, how much darker is her aura than Chris'?"

"While Chris' aura is normal darkness, Cassandra's is advanced darkness. It is literally so dark, that no flashlight could possibly lighten up the view at all."

"Wow."

"Yes, I never knew that an aura could be so dark at all."

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me", and that was Jasmine's voice, and due to what she said, all of the team stopped because she did.

"What's up?", Mike then asked, but none of them needed an answer, for it was right infront of them. All of them looked at it in awe and shock, jaws dropped, because the true challenge they would be facing. First, they noticed the chamber of the cave they were inside of, was filled with toxic waste. The radioactive liquid was falling from a waterfall into a river they had to cross, but this river itself, was as big as lake wawanakwa itself, meaning they were likely under the lake rather than the forest. Throughout this lake of the waste, there were barrels floating, stalactites and stalagmites coming from the floor and hanging from the ceiling, and also of course they could see many signs of mutated creatures actually living inside the toxic waste filling the chamber. However, that wasn't all, after crossing this toxic lake, they would have to face a cavern completely filled with buzz saws, and giant meat grinders. Brinders that went from ceiling to floor and floor to ceiling into eachother, and also grinders that went from wall to wall into eachother.

"Oh my", was Dawn's remark about this area, "This...this is an interesting twist."

"If by interesting you mean pure evil", Shawn quickly added in;

"Yes", Dawn answered with, "I do mean pure evil."

"So...how do we get across?", Samey asked, herself worried;

"I don't know!", Mike replied, "Maybe we could try going back or something?"

"YES!", Jasmine immediately replied, "Let's just go back! Perhaps we can find an easier, and less enclosed, cavern to go through and find our goal."

"Um, that plan has a flaw", Shawn then pointed out, to which the rest of his team looked at him with eyebrows raised, with the Dorahts making a single 'mew' and turning to face him too, "The cave that we entered just got closed up.", and he pointed to show them that yes indeed, the cave the entered from had just been covered by a large boulder.  
"WHAT?!", Jasmine then truly began freaking out, "NO! NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE CLOSED! IT CAN'T BE!", she then ran at full speed to the boulder blocking their pathway, and she instantly started desperately banging her fists on it, trying to make it budge so she could get out of the cramped and contained space of the cave they were all in, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BITCH!", and she kept pounding the boulder until Shawn and Mike both had to run up to her just to restrain her together.

"Jasmine, it's alright, calm down!", Mike replied, trying to calm the tall girl down, "We'll get out of here! We just gotta follow the path of the challenge!", he then of course realized this meant crossing over toxic waste, "Well...at least trying to."

"THEN LET'S DO IT!", and then immediately Jasmine took off for the toxic waste lake, making her entire team and Dawn's Dorahts all gasp as right at the edge she jumped into a flip. Amazingly, she actually managed to make a perfect landing onto a platform and then immediately hopped herself to another just as the first one dunked into the toxic waste. Shocked that she made it, the other members of the Mutant Maggots all looked to eachother with shocked expressions, before then hopping from platform to platform themselves. Of course, it was at that moment that focus went back over to the control room, where Cassandra was sitting in her chair watching what all of the contestants were doing. Of course, she was not very interested in just watching the Mutant Maggots simply cross the toxic waste lake so easily;

"Oh now this isn't interesting!", she commented, "They should have a harder time! Don't you agree?", and it was just before he could press a button on her control panel that she got a call on her cellphone. Surprised, she took a break from pressing the button so that she could answer her phone instead; "This is Cassandra Carla Shannon Price, how may I help you, darling?"

"Cassandra you are going TOO FAR!", that was a feminine voice saying that to her;

"Oh! You must be one of the producers", Cassandra nonchalantly answered with;

"YES, I am!"

"Well look", Cassandra then cleared her throat a bit before answering with, "You guys know NOTHING about how to have ACTUAL comedy and drama on your show. You think that just torturing teenagers is enough. Well, it's NOT. You NEED to torture the elderly and young children too because those are the people that annoy us all the most! Trorturing all of the age groups will TRULY make my show the best!"

"YOUR show?! THIS IS OUR SHOW, NOT YOURS. And it's not the normal children and elderly I am concerned about, it's the BLIND AND DISABLED ones. We told Chris that he could torture anyone he wants with THREE exceptions, Blind & Disabled people, anyone under the age of ten, and pregnant women."

"Here's some news for you, I don't care. It's my show now. When my show undoubtedly gets more ratings, Network President Blackburn will have no choice but to name me the new host no matter what!"

"You are forgetting he hates you for being a racist bigot."

"He won't when I generate the highest ratings this entire network has ever seen!"

"Listen you-"

"Oh look!", she of course said that as she heard a knock on her door, "That must bee my interns with the newborn babies!"

"NEWBORN BABIES?!"

"Woops gotta go, cheers!", and she quickly hung up the phone and pressed the button she was going to press before the call came in. It was then that focus went back on over to the Mutant Maggots. Jasmine and Shawn had safely gotten to the other side of the lake while Dawn, Mike and Samey were still in the process of crossing the platforms. Dawn of course, was going slower than Mike and Samey were due to having the Dorahts in her arms.

"Come on, guys!", Jasmine called out to her other three team members, "It's only a few more steps away!"

"I'm trying the best I can!", was Samey's response just before Cassandra's button pressing did it's job. It's job, of course, made things harder for them all. It did that by causing a giant explosion to happen from the center of the toxic waste lake, and thus with a big and long unified;

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Dawn, Mike and Samey were flying high into the air. By a miracle, Samey landed right by Jasmine and Shawn, while Dawn & Mike went flying into a cave that was higher up, and of course they dissappeared into this extra cave. The Dorahts followed right after them too. Samey gasped in fear as she saw this and exclaimed;

"Mike and Dawn!"

"I'm sure they're fine", Shawn then assured Samey and Jasmine, "I think it's best we just keep on moving and hope we see them again at the exit!"

"Yes!", Jasmine added in, "Lets get out of here now!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Samey - "I hope Mike and Dawn are alright!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went to Cassandra in her control room, looking to the camera and actually getting ready for yet another commercial break. To kick this final commercial break off, she said:

"Well it looks like the shit has hit the fan now! How will the remaining campers fair in this TRULY hard challenge? Will any of them actually die? Or, will all of them manage to miraculously live? Find out after the break! On Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island!", and with that, the episode faded out and went onto yet another commercial break, the final one of this episode:

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually another Sonic PSA, this time Sonic is some desert area*

Sonic - "Kids, it's time you learned about deserts and how deadly than be! Now, I'm talkin like deadly! Did you know that almost half of chainsaw wielding killers who have really messed up possibly inbred families live in deserts? Yeah, it's true! Google it! The other two thirds live in swamps or mountains. Anyway, anothing statistic says that deserts have the most dangerous of all creatures! I mean, these creatures know how to live here, but you don't, so naturally, they are deadly! Let's look at the Egyptian Bum worm. This worm here" *he brings up a picture of the worm* "Is as big as a python, and digs through the sand of the Sahara Desert until it uses electric waves to locate it's prey. Then, it jumps up and bites them right on the rear! That's right, right on the culo! The ass! The rump! The butt! The bum! The arse! It goes right for the ass! And if you don't pull it off in time, it will actually rip your entire ass right off and take it with it back down to it's underground home! And then there's the Mongolian Alejandro Fish! This fish is named that because like Alejandro from Total Drama, it lives in the few rivers in the Mongolian desert, and seduces you too it by shining it's bright and beautiful colours. Then, it bites you right on the face and suffocates you to death as well as drags you into it's watery home. Once it bites you, it bites down so hard that there is no escape. Also, despite it's beautiful colours, it's actually a very disgusting smelling fish, it smells like a dead and decaying donkey, basically. Now the rest of the deserts dangers are just your normal vultures, scarabs, death worms, heat, sandstorms, the usual, ya know. Anyway, that's all for now kids, see y'all next time!"

**[COMMERCIAL/PSA ENDS]**

Following that, things went right back to the actual episode. First, things focused on Mike and Dawn as they flew through the air and into a cavern high above where the rest of their team was. Mike and Dawn, plus Dawn's two Dorahts, flew into that extra cave with a loud;

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", and tumbled down a long cavern area. A very long cavern area, one that was two circular for them to walk through, so instead they tumbled through it like pinballs. Various thumps, oofs, acks, and other similar sounds came from them as they bounced all over the place, and also down slopes in the cavern, and even through a loop and various twists and turns, even a corkscrew, before finally falling out of the cavern into a room in this long network of mine shafts and caves that was far away from their team. This room was actually just a circular room, with a wooden bridge separating a large platform of rock from two other caves on the ground. In the center of the platform, were those tied up: Trent, Tyler, Chris and Ezekiel. Trent and Tyler were both boys with a good body build, Trent wore a long-sleeve camo undershirt with a green t-shirt that had a black handprint on it and completed his outfit with black pants and green sneakers. He also had green eyes and black hair that parted to go over one of his eyes. Tyler was brunette with hair that he wore a red headband with, and he also wore a mostly red tracksuit with white sneakers that had a few red stripes on them. He also had brown eyes. Finally, there was Ezekiel. During season three he had his arms amputated, but nonetheless he still wore a green hooded jacket, blue jean pants, green boots, and wore a blue beanie hat. He had somewhat long brunette hair and grey eyes to complete his look, and had paler skin than most other boys, and slight brown facial stubble. Either way, all of them were tied up in the same chamber, all together, and just left there by Cassandra's interns, as were Cassandra's orders. Also, above them, was a giant circular platform, with the bottom facing them (obviously). On the bottom of this platform, was nothing put metallic spikes. Extremely sharp, metallic spikes.

"Hey!", Tyler pointed out happily as Mike and Dawn fell down and crashed onto the ground infront of them, "It's some of the new contestants!"

"Oh great", an uninterested Chris said once he saw who it was, "It's Dawn and Mike.", and then the dorahts fell down ontop of Mike and Dawn, and then made a single 'mew' sound, "And Dawn's two annoying pets."

"Hey", Trent said to him, "They're the only ones who actually made it here to save us."

"Yeah", Ezekiel added in, "The least you could do is show them some respect."

"Oh yeah", Chris laughed, "I'm not obligated to give ANY OF YOU respect, so why should I give those two USELESS things any respect at all?"

"They aren't useless!", Dawn then argued as the two creatures were at her feet, "They can do plenty of useful things!"

"Oh yeah? Well why don't they FREE ME?!", the two Dorahts then looked at eachother, , shrugged and then fired their gravity beams right at the rope binding Tyler, Chris, Trent and Ezekiell together. One blast was all it took to break the rope to pieces and thus free all of them. Trent, Tyler and Ezekiel were happy, but Chris continued to insult the creatures, possibly because he simply fell onto his sides due to being unable to use his legs and being deprived of his wheelchair, "Gee, thanks. Make me fall onto the ground. Yeah. They're REAL useful creatures.", in response, the creatures then fired their gravity beams at his legs. "AH!", Chris initially gasped and panicked, the beams this time did not harm him. Rather, they actually shifted the bones and muscles in his legs using gravity, actually managing to move them back into place, fixing them. Even though he made sounds of pain, once it was done he actually let out a sigh of relief, and all of the others in the room actually were surprised, even Dawn;

"Wow", Tyler commented, "They fixed him."

"Can they fix me too?"

"Sorry", Dawn said to Ezekiel, "But I don't think they can't, since they have no arms to fix."

"Awww", Ezekiel sighed and bowed his head with that response. While everyone was amazed at what the creatures just did for Chris, Chris himself shockingly, was not at all happy. Infact, his response was;

"Great, well while I'm happy my legs are fixed again", he then stood up and brushed himself off before walking up to Dawn and rudely picking up the two Dorahts, "I can now deem these things CONTRA-BAN."

"What?!", Dawn replied with a gasp, "But these two wonderful animals just gave you the gift of walking again!"

"Well, they also bring you joy.", Chris rudely said to her, "and this is TOTAL DRAMA. CONTESTANTS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO FEEL JOY, ONLY PAIN. SO THESE JOY BRINGS GO", he then actually tossed them towards the toxic waste, much to Dawn's total horror, "INTO THE WASTE!"

"NO!"

"Momma!", and that word came from the Dorahts, Dawn tried to save them, but Mike restrained her, fearing for her safety if she jumped into the toxic waste. Either way, the two creatures sank immediately upon landing in the toxic waste, and after that, as Chris wiped his hands, there was a moment of silence. The only sound, was the sound of their blood curdling and twisted 'meows' of pain as they sank into the toxic fluid, unable to use their beams to save themselves.

"That's what they get for bringing a contestant joy! Now let's get outta here so I can get my job back.", while Chris, Trent, Tyler and Ezekiel started to walk off, Mike patted Dawn on the shoulder a bit, but she just sat on the ground, in shock. Her eyes widened, she just looked at the exact spot where the two Dorahts had fallen into. The last words they said to her, were pleading to her to save them, calling her their momma. She shed a tear from her eye. She helped those creatures find food, she was kind to them, she treated them so nicely they saw her as their mother. After remembering that, and dealing with that haunting final message, she knew what she had to do. She clenched her hands into fists and with a completely cold expression she ignored Mike completely and went towards Chris;

"I hope Cassandra keeps your job.", she coldly said to him in a voice of pure anger, everyone stopped and gasped that she had said that, and Chris himself turned and smiled;

"Uh, excuse me?"

"You heard me. I hope karma lets Cassandra keep your job."

"Oh? You're standing up to me now, are ya?", Chris then laughed, "That's rich, because, while your on my show, I OWN YOU."

"YOU DON'T OWN SHIT.", Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs, "You are a HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE man. Those two innocent creatures gave you the ability to walk again, and you repay them by TOSSING THEM INTO TOXIC WASTE. How would you have liked it if they tossed YOU into toxic waste? Would you like it McLean? Or how about your FAKE HAIR?!", she then angrily snagged his wig right from his head, shocking him completely;

"MY HAIR!"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HAIR!", she then tossed the wig like a frisby right into the toxic waste. It immediately turned to dust upon touching it;

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Chris screamed in a dramatic fashion, getting upon his knees and mourning his wig, "THAT WIG WAS ONE OF A KIND! THEY'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO REPLICATE IT! NOW I'M BALD FOR THE REST OF THE SERIES! FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"GOOD.", Dawn said to him, "You don't deserve a wig, much less this show."

"LISTEN BITCH, YOU'RE A CONTESTANT-"

"EX Contestant", Dawn then stomped her foot down, "I QUIT."

"YOU CAN'T QUIT!"

"YES. I. CAN.", Dawn then kicked Chris right in the face out of pure anger, sending him down onto his back, and actually knocking out one of his teeth because she kicked him that hard, "AND I'M DOING IT NOW!"

"MY TOOTH!", Chris then screamed as he held his mouth in pain, "YOU KNOCKED OUT MY TOOTH YOU BITCH!"

"And there's more where that comes from if you don't let me quit. I will knock all of your teeth out right now if you don't let me leave."

"FINE", Chris screamed in rage, still holding his mouth, "Oh wait, NO. I'M NOT. HOW DARE-", she then picked up his lost tooth and also tossed it into the toxic waste, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Chris tried to save it, but he was too late and as such, it fell into the toxic waste;

"Now, if you don't want me to kick YOU into the toxic waste, I'd suggest you get rid of me."

"FINE!", Chris screamed in pure rage, tears were streaming down his face, "FINE, I DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE! LEAVE, LEAVE THE FUCKING SHOW! DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT. I DON'T CARE. I DON'T FUCKING CARE YOU LITTLE HOST RUINING WITCH!"

"Host RUINING?!", Dawn replied, shocked at Chris' massive ego and selfishness, "You ruined yourself, you selfish prick! All you've done this entire show is be a narcissistic, selfish, egotistical, sadistic, greedy and pompous JACKASS who only cares about ratings rather than the safety or well beings of the contestants OR the animals of the show! You mutate all in the innocent creatures on this island and expect them to obey your orders like your some kind of king, and if they do something you don't like you just toss them aside like trash! And to us the contestants, you treat us so poorly it's amazing you're allowed near children at all. I hope Cassandra keeps custody of your only child, because frankly, you don't deserve to be a father, a host, or even a human being! The only thing you deserve to be, is feces! Just a big pile of feces, that is all that you deserve to be!"

"How'd you know I have a child with Cassandra?"

"UGH!", Dawn then groaned and finally pushed her way passed Trent, Tyler and Ezekiel, on her way out of the cave, "I'm LEAVING. And when I get home, the Enviornmental Agency WILL be hearing about this. I will expose this trashy show for what it truly is!"

"Yeah", Chris laughed, "Good luck with that, ya host ruinin' bitch! Good luck! If Veronica AND Cassandra can't take me down, what makes you think you will?", in response Dawn shocked them all even more by giving Chris a vulgar middle finger on her way out.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "I never knew Dawn had so much anger in her..."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went over to another set of contestants. This time, it was Samey pretending to be Amy, Jasmine and Shawn. All three of them were walking down the only pathway they saw where they had been left at, all the while though, Jasmine was shivering in fear and Samey was worried about Mike & Dawn's safety. Shawn however, was the one most focused on finding a way out;

"I hope Mike and Dawn are alright.", Samey said in a worried tone, "I really really hope they are."

"Huh", Shawn replied, a bit sarcastically, "Never thought you'd care about other people, Amy."

"I'm no-", Samey immediately stopped herself, "I had a change of heart back there."

"Yeah", Shawn replied, seemingly believing it, "I can see it now. Well, good to know!"

"T-thanks."

"I'm worried about Mike and Dawn too", the scared Jasmine then said, "But I'm sure we'll see 'em again soon! Let's get out of this tight, enclosed space first though."

"It's cool Jasmine!", Shawn assured her, "By the smell of things, we're almost outta this cave!"

"You...you can smell something like that?"

"Yeah!", Shawn answered with, "When you're trying to hide from the Zombie Horde, you learn how to make your senses as strong as possible!", though Samey and Jasmine were both confused by that, they followed Shawn's lead regardless. Eventually, they got to the same room that Dawn, Mike, Trent, Chris, Tyler and Ezekiel were in earlier, except they were obviously gone.

"Oh thank god it's not as inclosed!", Jasmine happily said with a very relieved sigh, "A little bit better."

"This looks like the room where they were keeping the guests", Samey then commented, looking at the ruined rope, "But...where are they?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", that scream came from a nearby cave. Jasmine, Shawn and Samey turned their attention to that cave as the screaming continued on and on and got closer and closer to them. Bracing themselves for something evil, they were all surprised when it turned out to be...the other team. Sugar, Topher, Scott and Ella (holding her Doraht) all came running out, and eventually they all tripped on one single pebble that seemed to literally teleport to the location of all their feet. Upon the moment at which they fell to the other team member's feet, said other team members were confused, but relieved;

"Well, it's just the other team!", Samey pointed out, "Phew."

"Not phew!", Scott replied in a panicked tone, getting up. It's notable now that he, Sugar, Ella, Topher and even Ella's Doraht were all covered in painful hornet stings, "THOSE HORNETS IN THAT CAVE ARE CHASING US!", and then they all gasped as the buzzing of trillions of hornets came from the cave, but before they could leave, the Hornets flew out and up to the cave's ceiling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", was the screams of all of them as they cowered on the ground, even Jasmine due to her claustrophobia. The Hornets made her feel even more enclosed, basically. The Hornets flew right at the ropes supsending the massive spiked platform, and as if wanting to kill them all in a unique way, began chewing on said rope. Only then, did Cassandra and two Elderly woman interns with the name tags 'Marcia' and 'Irene' come walking in. Both of them were average elderly women who had standard short white hair, and were wearing the standard intern uniform. Though Irene had glasses on, Marcia did not.

"HELLO!", she screamed at the two contestants, "YOU HAVE A CHALLENGE TO FINISH! Chris and the guests are freed, GET GOING!"

"Oh dear!", Marcia then said with a gasp, "Look up there!"

"You are an intern, woman", Cassandra rudely replied to her, "You don't-"

"Oh just look up there!", and Irene sternly made Cassandra look up to see the Hornets. Just as Cassandra looked up though, the platform started to twist and break. Irene realized that soon, it would fall, and either impale them all, crush them all, cause them to fall into toxic waste, or both. As such, she took action and said, "Everyone follow me outside!", and as she started rushing outside, Jasmine, Shawn, Samey, Topher, Scott, Sugar, Ella and Ella's Doraht wasted no time in following her. Marcia tried to follow, but soon the pebble teleported infront of her and she fell with a;

"Aaaah!", into the toxic waste. Even as the rocks and rubble and hornets crushed by falling rocks fell all around them, Cassandra just stared at the platform in amazement. Not of the platform itself, but literally of the fact that she had a phobia of Hornets. As such, she was frozen in fear. She didn't want them to chase after her. Especially, when she saw the queen. The queen was a massive already mutated hornet, with the classic black/yellow colouring of a bee, but that stream-lined and slender build of a Hornet. She was also, as big as a full grown Grizzly Bear, and she was the hornet who killed the blind children interns, or at least the one who turned them into skeletons. The Queen flew right up to Cassandra's face, freaking the woman out completely and making her show true fear, just before both were distracted by the final suspension rope of the platform breaking. The last thing both of them seemingly saw, was the platform crashing towards them. When it landed on the floor, it broke the circular floor completely and caused toxic waste to splash everywhere and flood the entire room. It was blocked from the exit cave only because said cave was blocked off by falling rocks. With the platform broken, there was now a giant crater leading right into said room from one of the island's minor mountains. While Cassandra, Marcia and the Mutant Hornet Queen seemingly met their ends, Irene was busy leading the others out of the came, all of them screaming and panicking except her, for she was just determined to help them get to safety;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", was the screams coming from Jasmine, Shawn, Samey, Scott, Topher, Ella and Sugar as they desperately followed Irene's lead through crumbling cave, falling rocks, and even through horrendous buzzsaws that many times almost sliced the poor old woman in half, but she still trekked through until they finally made it back outside where Chris, Chef, Veronica and Mike were waiting for them. Chris was still bald and had a gap in his teeth, of course. Upon reaching the outside again, Irene rested on a nearby rock, while the contestants she helped save immediately fell to the ground to rest;

"Finally!", Chris commented, "It's about DAMN time you guys came back!"

"Chris!", Shawn commented, "You can...walk again?"

"Yes yes yes", Chris replied, "Long story short, Dawn quit, her Dorahts are now in toxic waste, and our three original contestants fled the island too. So since the Dorahts also cured me, I can officially be your host again for the rest of the series!"

"Great", Veronica said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "I'm sure we're ALL happy for that turn of events."

"THANK YOU, Veronica!"

"Wait a minute!", Jasmine then pointed out after she was done kissing the ground of the outdoors, "Where's Cassandra at?"

"She was in the cave!", Scott then said in a worried tone of voice, "She could be trapped down there!"

"GOOD", Chris bluntly stated, "That woman DESERVES to be left there for what she did to me!"

"Okay she's racist and I'm black", Jasmine said to him, "But even I wouldn't want her to ACTUALLY die!"

"I DON'T CARE.", Chris replied, "This show is not about you, it's about ME! ME ME ME ME ME! ME!", Irene just shook her head at this, not approving of what he was saying, "NOT YOU, ME."

"I thought your mother raised you better than that", Irene bluntly said to Chris, and Chris immediately knew who that was;

"Ah! Mrs. Rippley!", he said in a somewhat nervous tone of voice, "My Mom's Next Door Neighbour! H-how's it goin'."

"I've been doin' fine", Irene replied, "Until I was forced into being Ms. Price's intern."

"Cool cool", he then whispered over to Chef, "Escort her to a boat and get her off the island", and Chef promptly went over to escort Mrs. Rippley off of the island, but while Chris talked it could be soon she insisted to Chef she could walk herself to the dock and to the boat, "Now, you all might be wondering, what will we do for elimination tonight?"

"Not really", Samey said, "We're not really wondering what's gonna happen at elimination right now."

"What I'm wonderin' at least", Sugar then added in, "Is WHO WON?"

"Well technically", Chris said, "Dawn won. But, she quit the season because she got butthurt over me throwing her pets into toxic waste back there, so not only am I bald for the rest of the series and have a missing tooth, but she also is technically the one eliminated tonight! Though trust me, if she hadn't quit I would have disqualified her anyway.", Samey was visibly sad for Dawn, as was Mike who had gone to help Samey up to her feet, "And plus, this was CASSANDRA'S challenge, and since Cassandra isn't here, I'm officially CANCELLING this challenge!"

"WHAT?!", everyone gasped in unison;

"So basically", Shawn pointed out, "We did this all for nothing? Aside from Dawn giving up?"

"Pretty much, yeah", Chris replied with.

"No winner?", Topher added;

"Nope!"

"No Loser?", Scott also added;

"Natta."

"What Chris is basically saying", Veronica then intervened, "Is that you should just go back to your cabins and get ready for the next ACTUAL challenge."

"Yeah!", Chris answered with, "What she said!", and though they were groaning, the contestants did indeed follow Chris and Veronica's orders, and went back to their cabins muttering to themselves, and also feeling somewhat confused aswell. Nonetheless, as they and Veronica then walked off, Chris turned to the camera with a smile and began the sign-off, "Well, I might be bald forever now, and also missing a tooth, but the show will still go on! Without Dawn, how will AMY and Jasmine deal? Will Shawn and Jasmine hook up? Mike and AMY? Who will make their cameo happen next? What is up with that Mutant Squirrel?", the Mutant Squirrel then popped up from out of nowhere behind Chris, "FIND OUT, NEXT TIME, ON, TOTAL, DRAMA, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!", and with those words the episode faded to black, and then the credits started rolling, after the credits;

**["HURL OF SHAME" - DAWN]**

*Since she quit and wasn't hurled, a very bitter Dawn is instead shown riding on the Boat of Losers home, angrily looking out at the mutated island, with Irene sitting next to her. Irene soon notices Dawn's bitter mood and addresses it*

Irene - "You know little girl, I may not know you very well, but I know how you feel."

Dawn - "You do?"

Irene - "Yes. I'm an Aura Reader myself, you know. It's very hard for people like us to really make many friends, and of course, your little pets must have been the closest things you ever had."

Dawn - "They were."

Irene - "But don't worry, I know Mr. McLean's mother, I live next-door to her. I think she will be very interested in what her son has been up to."

Dawn - "But shouldn't we let some Environmental Agency know about this?"

Irene - "Trust me, Mother McLean would be much more effective."

*The two smile and laugh to themselves as the scene fades out*

**["HURL OF SHAME" ENDS]**

* * *

_**Elimination Recap -  
**_

_Episode 1 - Cassandra (Toxic Rats)  
_

_Episode 2 - Leonard (Toxic Rats)_

_Episode 3 - Lightning (Toxic Rats)_

_Episode 4 - N/A_

_Episode 5 - Amy (Mutant Maggots) *Cheated Off*_

_Episode 6 - Cameron (Mutant Maggots)_

_Episode 7 - Dawn (Mutant Maggots) *Quit*_


End file.
